


New Life

by Spring_Azalea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, but that's later on, some character's might be OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 77,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Azalea/pseuds/Spring_Azalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is ALL new to me but here goes:<br/>Nico in school (first ever) and makes friends along the way, falls in Love, deals with drama, family affairs, and other secrets.<br/>Simple, but a lot of stuff happen that I hope everyone will enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely the very first time I've done this and just as a warning, I'm not that amazing a writer. Sure I've done a lot of Freeform, this story no exception to that, where I just write and write but NEVER have I posted anything. I'm also not that very good with these kinds of sites, but hey, I'm here now and sharing my first ever fanfiction...  
> I actually have a lot, and I mean a LOT, of other ideas, but I figured this would go up first before anything else. Maybe I’ll post a second story. Who knows? ¯\\_ (ツ) _/¯  
> As the story continues I’ll try to link some of the words to show you images of what I picture in my head, not that they won’t be exact but it’s better than nothing. I also like to share music so I’ll mentions a song or two for those who want to listen.  
> One more thing. The thing about the fanfictions that I may post in the future will mostly revolve around Nico getting some love because he is such a munchkin. So with all this in mind, I hope you enjoy. ^_^.

Just like any other day, right?

Well, it wasn't quite that typical for him. It was actually the beginning of a fresh and new experience. One can never really know what it can turn out to be. And it couldn’t possibly be all that bad. New country, new home, new school (first school ever, anyways) and possible new friends – though he didn’t have many if none at all to begin with. And the _friends_ that he did know didn’t really seem like friends… but never mind that.

It could _actually_ be the start of something great… good… maybe not that good……

Oh god. This pathetic optimism was destroying him. He takes it all back. This is going to turn out horrible. What if no one likes him? What if they throw new kids in the dumpster, shove them in the lockers, and take their money and lunch? What about classes and… teachers? Do they actually complain about their life, call you out for turning, and spit in your face as they yell at you for not doing homework?...

It sounds every bit as idiotic as when he first thought about it. In fact, he was overthinking _all_  of this. It couldn’t possibly be that bad and he knows for a fact that they don’t… uh… they don’t…  
What _don’t_ they do?

Nico ruffles his hair in frustration, ceasing his agitated pacing. Here he stands before his mirror and scowls in distaste for being melodramatic. Irritated with himself for believing every shroud of foolish nonsense _they_  spewed for days upon announcing the big move to his new life in America, more specifically New York.

He glowered in the mirror.

His parents had loved the idea of a fresh new start away from their complicated lives in Italy. In the beginning he had been thrilled, but now that he was here his earlier excitement has been suddenly replaced with worry. Nico clutched and fidgeted with his hands in a twisting manner, as if trying to calm all those nerves - although not very effectively. His mind kept running these horrible expectations and possibilities. It was his first time attending an _actual_ school. And yet, this eventful day he’d been eager of since the day he arrived now felt dreadful.

He turned away from his mirror, already dressed for school. His usual attire consisted of black jeans, a solid dark shirt and a warm soft hoodie. He deemed it fit enough for his first day, but he doesn't feel ready to head down just yet. He had everything ready of course. Even all his belongings were stored and neatly placed in his room due to the move.

His new home was obviously different and his bedroom clearly spacious but it was still to empty. In due time it’ll change. For now, all he was faced with was a large room with plain walls. He had a giant elaborate bookshelf that covered one side of the room and almost surrounded his bed below. Facing that same bed was a small hallway that led to a bathroom on one side and his closet on the other. Near that hall entrance was his T.V and a few other belongings where one lone furniture stood in place. Although his room was quite frankly too big for him, he did like the view that came with it. Almost the entire wall to the left of his bed was made up of velux windows overlooking the ocean.

He stood before a particularly long awning window, tempted to step out onto the roof where he could hide for the time being. But of course that idea was short lived once his older sister came in.

“I’ll drag you out myself if you don’t eat” Bianca warned him as she stepped inside. Nico instinctively narrowed his eyes at her because he wouldn't put it past her to do so. She grinned and calmly wandered over but Nico turned to the view with a sigh.

“You were clearly excited a few days ago, so what’s the problem now?”

Nico was a bit embarrassed. She was teasingly reminding him the many time he'd uncharacteristically pestered his family about it. Asking questions about where he was going to live, what it was going to be like, and what school he was going to attend. They did share in his enthusiasm to be in a different place other than Italy. Nico, however, felt it was only appropriate to feel and show his excitement more so than the others. He refused to look at her but she nudged his arm to get an answer instead of this silence.

“I’m excited” he curtly promised. He heard her chuckle, knowingly, before she draped her arm around him from the side and brought him closer.

“Father and Persephone did say that you could still continue your home schooling. But they also said that this school was exceptional, so don’t worry”, she assured him as she tucked his head under her chin, “Plus Hazel will be there so you won’t be alone.”

Nico irritably sighed again, continuing to look at the horizon. Hazel, Nico’s… other sister, has attended the same school he would now attend for a year now. She, along with his stepmother and older brother, moved to New York before they did while he stayed in Italy with Bianca and his father. All business of course until his whole family decided to _stay_ in New York. So here they were. But that also meant he had to go to an actual high school. With other kids. Hazel said she loved it. Maybe he would too…. Maybe.

“Would you relax” she chuckled again, gently holding him at arm’s length to get his attention away from the ocean and on her instead. “Everything is going to be fine, and I know that if anyone gives you trouble you can easily take it.”

“I want to _avoid_ trouble not ignite it” he scoffed but Bianca gave him a lopsided smile. He was already an anti-social, caged child so what good would it do to get in fights and ‘easily take it’? He honestly wanted to make friends not enemies. But then again he didn’t really know how to do that and his appearance wasn’t  truly that of a friendly person.

“You also need to remember that it’s only the first day so anything can happen and it doesn’t necessarily mean something bad” she stated certainly. “So stop moping and hurry up because _I’m_ hungry.”

Well so much for a pep talk.

He was dragged by the arm but he managed to get his back pack with all his materials. They made their way to the dining table where Persephone, his father, and Hazel were peacefully eating. He felt nerved by their seamless ease. Like it was perfectly normal to have the youngest son – the one everybody always protectively caters around – go to his first day of school and not bat an eye. Though he must be the only one making a big deal out of it.

They were actually happy for him and they were more than a little concerned. Hazel had been telling him all these interesting thing about the school from her experience, Persephone kept babying him about being careful for reasons he knew always worried her, his father told him about his classes and although he wasn’t there at the moment, his older brother educated him about high school life. Hazel had to step in because she thought what he was saying wasn’t the actual truth. In all honesty, Nico also didn’t believe him because most of what he mentioned sounded improbable and frankly hilariously ridiculous.

Hazel looked at him with a reassuring smile as did Persephone once she placed a plate in front of him where he was seated. Nico noticed his father set his work aside but not before taking something out and turning to him.

“Here.” He simply said. Nico now held a new phone in his hands but raised a questioning brow to his father, making him roll his eyes.

“It wasn’t really necessary for you in the beginning but now you can use it to call any of us,” he drank some coffee before he faced him again, “And if you’re lucky, make some new friends that you can call.” He added though he smirked the tiniest bit like it was unlikely. Nico glared at him and took the phone with new held determination because his father was clearly telling him that he couldn’t do it or handle it.

“I can make friends.” He asserted confidently before quickly stuffing his face with the delicious food Persephone made. She smacked his father upside his head and gave him a pointed glare when he hissed in pain, clearly looking like he was about to complain. It shut him up but he still grumbled which made Bianca and Hazel laugh.

“Don’t let your father discourage you sweetie, I know you’ll have a wonderful day and I know that you can make friends.” She sweetly reassured as she gently thread her fingers in his messy hair to give him a kiss on the forehead. Nico wasn’t one for physical contact, especially not as intimate as so, but his family and a few people he knew were the only exceptions.

“Plus you’ll get to meet the people I know and you’ll like them. They helped me in the beginning too and they’ll help you.” Hazel smiled beside him as she ate her breakfast happily. Nothing can discourage Hazel and so she made her friends. He only hoped he had the same confidence because he really didn’t want to rely on her all the time. He nodded with a small smile nonetheless. She ruffled his hair teasingly and urged him to continue eating before they left.

It was only day one so nothing horrible will happen right?

  
~~~

  
Nico made his way towards the crowd of people just ahead of him, walking along some hallways. First day of school and he did not want to get lost but lucky for him, or maybe not so lucky, everyone was going the same way – to the school’s theater department where the student welcoming assembly was going to be held. Hazel’s insightful information about where it was going to be was ‘follow the students’ before ditching him and saying that first years are separated from the other year-students. In this case, ‘freshman’ are to present themselves toward the front of the seats before the large stage.

It was bad enough that Hazel left to go in a different direction but now he felt that he was still going the wrong way. Either he was really short – a thought he disliked to his very core – or the rest of the freshman in this school were too large and tall. Nico kept his hood up protectively, covering his face with his hair, and clutched the strap of his bag close to him in order to keep to himself. He stayed behind the group of giants and kept his head low muttering to himself that he was definitely lost. He considered turning back, so he was a little distracted. He didn't realize the students in front of him were slowing down and entering through some large double doors.

It wasn’t until he bumped into the tall boy in front of him and fell to the ground on impact that he noticed this. A few of the students – luckily a small portion since others have already entered – turned to the sound of him falling and grunting before laughing a bit and going inside themselves. The boy he collided with did help him up out of courtesy but turned with the remaining others to go inside. Leaving him alone with his embarrassment and picking his own back pack.

 _‘Well at least the floor was a clean fluffy carpet’_ he mentally grumbled to himself.

He stayed out there for a while debating whether to go inside or not for fear he would get laughed at again. He contemplated for a moment longer and turned around, in the end deciding to go through a different set of doors because there had to be more. He took out his phone trying to contact Hazel though having a little trouble because he was still new to this – electronics in general.

“The doors are the other way” someone said. He was a bit perplexed to discern where the voice was coming from.

Nico stopped and lifted his head from glaring at the phone to look at the new comer… and apparently two other boys. All three of them were looking at him. Nico blushed, wondering if they saw his earlier downfall. Instead the three gave him a curious look, so he wondered again if anything was on him, He had the urge to lift his hand to his face in order to check or pull his hood lower to hide it. He squirmed under their gazes and brought his arms closer to his chest.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” One of them then said slowly, his head tilted slightly to the side in contemplation. The boy was about an inch or so taller than the other two. Nico’s eyes couldn’t help but roam the expanse of his muscular tan arms. He quickly lifted his gaze to his face, and deduced his features were similar to that of a statue. Angular and symmetrical. Rare blue electric eyes. Tidy, blond cropped hair. Nico even noticed a small scar on his lip. Interesting.

“You’re right, what year are you in?” another asked him but Nico recognized the voice from earlier. He was also blond but with a shaggy carefree look to him. His sky blue eyes seemed gleam even in this dimly lit corridor. Unlike the first one, he had a surfer’s body to him– tan and tall. His handsome face held hints of freckles, a charm that augmented his good looks but his friendly smile proved more dazzling. Nico felt he had to squint due to how bright and distracting it was.

Before Nico could answer him, his phone suddenly went off , startling him. He stumbled clumsily to clutch it properly in his hands before it fell. Though once in his hands, he was now more confused at the choice of ringtone that blared loudly. The three boys snicker and Nico blushed. Who in their right mind decided to set his general ringtone to someone screaming loudly at him to pick up his phone, and more importantly how to stop it? He held it away from himself with wide eyes as it continued. When it finally stopped he sighed in relief.

Nico chanced a glance at the three boys that had amused grins, one doing little to hide his laughter, much to his embarrassment. He had jet black wind swept hair that looked like it took a stroll on the beach side and a pair of the most beautiful sea green eyes. But Nico’s never seen a rare color like his. Again like the other two, athletically fit, muscular, and lean but with a few modifications he could look like some hot skater looking for trouble. The boy brought his hand down to his side and then all three of them looked expectantly at Nico, still waiting for an answer. He felt his feet step back from these boys but held fast so that he wouldn’t let the urge to run take over.

 _“Io sono uno studente del primo anno”_ Nico stated shyly because he was still embarrassed that they witnessed how he made an idiot of himself. He made a mental note about getting his father for this because he knew he had something to do with the humiliating and irritating ringtone. The three handsome boys gave him a funny look and he seriously wondered if there was something on him. Was there something stuck on his teeth? That would be even more embarrassing but he did remember brushing them. When they didn’t answer him he grew a bit of confidence, thinking that maybe it was his chance to ask for help.

 _“Mi potete aiutare, credo che sia perso.”_ He said again but this time all three of them gave him surprised looks. Nico looked behind himself to see if they saw something strange but when he turned back they were all definitely looking at him.

“What?” the raven haired boy asked like he was asked a very hard question. Nico arched a brow in confusion himself but then realization hit him. He unconsciously spoke in Italian and these three definitely didn’t understand him.

“Oh, I am sorry” he quickly apologized to them, “I said I was a first year but I seem to have lost my way. Can you help me?”

“Cool!” the same boy exclaimed and Nico slightly jumped at the outburst, “A foreigner!?”

“Italian?” the boy with the scar asked with a small smile. Nico nodded. He stepped closer to Nico and held out his hand to him but Nico only stared at it with a curious look after stepping back himself.

“I’m Jason Grace…” he said but then pointed to the other blond and brunette in order for introductions, “… and that’s Will Solace and Percy Jackson. So what’s your name?” he finally asked. The other two stepped in line on either side of Jason to get a closer look at Nico. It made him hesitant and nervous at the sudden interest and curiosity of all three boys. Nico stared a little longer before removing his hood and slowly taking Jason’s hand. Big and cool was what registered in his mind before answering.

“Nico di Angelo”

All three smiled at him though his phone went off again with a different ringtone, repeatedly saying he had a message in an annoying voice. Nico blushed more when the three chuckled. He quickly held his phone up to silence it but again had some difficulty. He flustered a bit and taped his fingers rapidly on the screen of the confusing device. Would it have killed his father to tell him how to use a cell phone?

“Do you need help there?” Will asked in amusement. Nico gave him a small wry look but that only seemed to make Will chuckle and hold his hand out for the phone. Nico reluctantly gave it to him so he watched in slight fascination as he tapped his fingers across the screen. He held it out to him again.

“I silenced it for you but you should check your message.” He smiled at him. Nico looked down and saw that it was from Hazel.

**‘Hope you didn’t get lost but make sure you’re in the right spot. Freshman get a special treat ;)’**

Nico gave the phone an evil stink eye before shoving it in his pocket. Well he was definitely lost and the part about a special treat seemed suspicious to him. He looked back at the three boys, only then remembering they were still there so he refrained himself from glaring anymore. Luckily for him they didn’t question him about what he did, instead Jason spoke to him again.

“Because you’re a freshman you have to be in the front but don’t worry about that for now, you can sit with us.” He smiled warmly at him. Nico raised a brow questioningly but they all started walking towards the doors. Jason stepped beside Nico and motioned him to follow. “Come on.”

He stared again before reluctantly following the three strange boys. He actually just wanted them to point him in the right direction, but he supposed this nice offer was alright. When they entered Nico was immediately in awe of the House, the proscenium arch, the large stage and everything that came with it. Rows of seats were already filled with students that were chatting loudly and animatedly with friends. Nico couldn’t help but admire how vast the auditorium was and although he wanted to admire some more Percy called to him.

“Nico, come on!” he yelled over the noise. He slowly made his way to them but not before lifting his head to look at the audience seated above. All just as loud as the audience below.

He settled between Will and Jason with Percy at his right. At first it made him uneasy but he just went with it. They were placed in the middle where a railing stood and divided the room in half. If he remembered correctly the first years had to sit closer to the stage so what year did it indicate for them to sit in the middle. He looked to Will at his left and found him already looking at him.

“What year are you in?” he still asked.

“All three of us are juniors, upstairs are all the seniors, and in front are the sophomores and then freshmen.” He answered with a smile. Nico wasn’t sure what he was so happy about. Maybe it was just the way he is. It would be too tiring for Nico to be smiley all the time. Straining his face for even a small smile was too much of an effort because he wasn’t really used to it. Wasn’t Will exhausted?

“Why do freshman have to sit in the front?” he asked instead. He’d actually been wondering for a while.

“It’s tradition. The entire school gives a ‘warm welcome’ to the new students” Jason supplied him with the answer, leaning in close for him to hear due to the noise surrounding them though Nico felt it was a little too close for comfort so he leaned back, away from him. Percy then leaned in over Jason with a small smile of his own.

“You’re actually going to have to go down there yourself because they’ll be handing out a few things for your first day of school.”

Nico tilted his head in confusion but Jason only chuckled.

“Don’t worry, there’s still some presentation, a few introductions and a special appearance from the Principal to welcome you all to the school.”

“It’ll last for an hour or so before they give you some gifts and your class schedules.” Will then said.

“After that, the other year students will do something interesting for the freshman before heading to classes.” Percy concluded.

Nico nodded and turned to the stage now that the lights were dimming. The students quieted down. Everyone comfortably adjusted themselves once the stage was lit and a few adults seated themselves on chairs that were on the stage. He saw this but his attention was distracted with the two boys beside him… they felt like they were leaning a little closer to him and because they were coming from both his sides he couldn’t move away. He did however lift his hood back in place and crossed his arms trying to ignore the two to concentrate on whatever was being said.

It went on for 20 minutes of talking about what ‘a great school Olympus Academy’ was. Nico tried to focus his attention but this all sounded like the same stuff his father and stepmother informed him about. He sighed and slouched lower in his seat. The rail that was in front was luckily just in reaching distance for his feet so he placed them for his use as a leg rest. He was still fighting the temptation to simply doze off… and also ignored the amused chuckles from the boys.

Now that he was here in the school he found he couldn’t bring back all the excitement he had in the beginning when he spent hours on end asking about it. It did feel a bit surreal for him to actually attend a school and so far it was pretty great… well just good he supposed. Nico assumed that being escorted by three hot guys was a bonus but it was still humiliating to have been slightly lost, knocked of his feet, and then laughed at for having a weird ringtone. He seriously needed to change that.

“Don’t fall asleep” Jason suddenly whispered with a small chuckle. Nico looked up at him with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m not” he whispered back. Jason may have wanted to say more judging by the amused grin he had but the Principal/chairman finally made his appearance on the stage making everyone clap.

“First of all I just want to welcome whole heartedly the new students…” the Principal, Chiron as he so introduced himself, continued with saying good things. Nico must have droned his echoed voice out because he was now spacing out and thinking about his classes.

He had the choice of deciding between the many courses the school had but his father had the decision of what was best for him on half of those classes. He was anxious to now get this whole presentation over with and just see what he was going to be facing from now until June. It did go by rather quickly and there was now some video being played but once it was over the lights lit up again and the principal announced something about some students getting ready while freshman were going to be handed some things.

“I think you should find a seat in the front to get your class schedule.” Will said to him from the side, now that students were picking up on chatting and waiting as the stage was being cleared. Nico nodded and gathered his bag.

“I’ll help you find a seat.” Jason offered politely as he stood up with Nico. He couldn’t believe he only now noticed that Jason easily towered over him at probably 6 feet and it didn’t sit very well with Nico, considering how short he was himself – 5’4 to be exact and not something he liked to brag about. Jason even had the audacity to smile at him but Nico just turned away in order to start walking. He gave a quick wave and thank you to Will and Percy before heading down toward the front.

“You don’t have to walk me, I can handle this much.” Nico said with slight embarrassment. Did he look helpless enough to have someone escort him down a few feet?

“It’s no problem but all you need is ask and I’ll help with anything. That’s what we upperclassmen are here for right?” he chuckled but Nico couldn’t help but find the concept strange. Is he saying that Nico could come to him for anything just because he was a few grades higher than him or was he saying that he was exclusively there for him? He didn’t really know but it was nice of Jason to offer assistance.

Jason helped Nico scan the rows filled with students and found an open seat, unfortunately in the very front row yet luckily at the end. Nico eyed the seat cautiously but took it nonetheless. He turned to Jason.

“Thank you for helping me.” He genuinely said to him. Jason dazzled him another warm smile and this time it made Nico blush at the way he looked at him. He seemed to be quite the charmer with just that smile.

“We’ll probably see each other again.”

“Maybe” was all Nico supplied before Jason finally left. He managed to look back and see all three of the handsome boys looking back at him with wide smiles and friendly waves. Nico quickly turned and made himself comfortable. Was it normal to have three hot guys talk and walk with you on the first day of school? The three idiots he knew back at Italy never mentioned something like this so maybe he shouldn’t over think it, just appreciate it.

Nico was tapped from the side by a girl and was given a small bag, complimentary of the school that included a nice pen, pencil, notebook, and even an agenda – cool. Later, there were a few staff members and students calling out names while handing out pieces of paper. Nico heard his name and retrieved his own quickly because it had to be the class schedule that was mentioned before. All that excitement seem to finally come back and once he was seated he had a small smile as he overlooked the piece of paper.

Maybe he’ll thank his father after he strangles him.

He actually had advanced courses of honor’s English and math, advanced science and history though some of these courses were well above his grade. Except for his P.E class. He didn’t mind because as he looked he had some of the classes he was hoping for: art and music – specifically piano he hoped. The classes were sufficient enough for his taste as long as he had those two classes, so he had no complaints. He had to admit that only a weirdo like himself would enjoy and ‘like’ his classes when any other kid would probably complain and see if they could change it. But Nico was not normal. He also wants to consider a sport just like Hazel so he’ll have to look into that.

Then the three boys from earlier popped in his mind. Do those three participate in sports? Clearly they did to have chiseled bodies made for athletes but he wondered what sport they played? This school is known for many things and that included their highly successful athletics’ program with more than 30 varsity sports for girls and boys. He’ll have to look into tryouts and ask Hazel but that would have to be later. Or maybe he could just ask…

He turned slowly around to the back as subtly as possible and he caught a glimpse of them talking to each other before turning away. Maybe not.

Once all the first year students had their class schedules, the announcer said that it was time for a few students to perform a little something for the freshman. It turned out to be an orchestral performance with a small dance routine and singing rendition of ‘Dog Days Are Over’. It was beautiful and well executed of course but it wasn’t the only thing that held his attention.

Because he was in the front he was able to see in the orchestra pit, observing the particular student that was playing the piano. Was that Will? Wasn’t he a junior or something? He paid no mind in the end and sat quietly to watch the performance though every once in a while his eyes drifted to the boy, admiring his musical talent on the instrument. Once it was over everyone applauded loudly, including himself because it was great. He then saw Will stand with the others to bow and wave but he also looked his way and gave Nico an extra bright smile before leaving the stage. Nico gave him a blank face but inside he was wondering what he was doing there. He looked back at the others in the back but they were gone too. Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. I'm honestly a little relieved to have gotten this here for everyone to see. There are FAR better writers than me but I hope that this story was ok. Comments are much appreciated, anything that will help me improve really. Also if you'd all be so kind (to those that actually comment that is) I'd love to hear any songs, as many as you'd like to share, and maybe I could add them to the story.  
> Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know this a little late. I wanted to post it yesterday but I kinda forgot, so I’m sorry if there was anyone waiting, please forgive me.
> 
> Also, I had said in the beginning that this was knew to me and before, asked someone to post everything for me. I learned a bit on how to do it on my own and realized I needed to change a few things. The tags are somewhat different and so is the rating. This fic. will have some smut, violence and other stuff and I wanted to give that warning out or otherwise feel bad for having a reader be shot through the eyes at reading some characters getting it on if they weren’t expecting that. ಠ_ಠ so sorry again.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter will just talk about Nico on his first day. It may not be so exciting but I want to set everything up before getting on with the real story. The next chapter will be out sooner than this one but until then enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

\---if there is anyone that listens to music while reading you can listen to [Adventure of a lifetime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtXby3twMmI) \- Coldplay or [Clearest Blue ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpFXXPruuqU)\- CHVRCHES---

First period and already interesting – if the lab he entered in was anything to go by… or was it even a lab. But how would he know, he’s never been to a school’s biology class. His eyes curiously roamed the room as he found his way to the back. Nico sat at the only empty table he could find. Silently, he watched as other students trickled in, sitting anywhere but next to him. It was a reminder of how pathetically antisocial he was. Conspicuous as he was, the students left him alone. He should probably stop keeping to himself under the safety of his hood. But then, to his surprise, a single student wandered his way next to him. Apparently it was the only other available table that wasn’t completely full.

Nico didn’t look at him. In fact he still kept his head low, staring at his pencil and paper. Call him weird and all the above but he seriously didn’t know how to act around others. He especially didn’t know what to say to make ‘friends’. In Italy he didn’t have the time for such luxuries because of his home schooling. Maybe he'll have a more likely chance at befriending the boy if he simply lowered his hood already.  But then what, ask him about the weather? He had already talked to three hot guys, but due to the circumstances they approached him, so this seemed a little more complicated to him. In the end, he sighed nervously and lowered his hood to get a better look at the boy and maybe say hello. What would it hurt to give a greeting?

The boy had skin a tad darker than his own and what looked like soft wavy brown hair. It was disheveled, almost like he ran his finger through it just moments ago. From a side's view Nico noticed the small straight nose, the soft curved end, his crooked smile, and mischievous look in his eyes. It made his features look young and childish. The boy turned to him and Nico had a better view of his sapphire blue eyes. Nico hesitated, his mouth opened as if ready to greet him because obviously this was his chance to say something but nothing came out. His smile seemed to stretch a bit more.

“There is something on me, right?” he said. Nico heard a hint of an accent he couldn’t quite hide. French by the sound of his uvula trail that distinguishes his ‘r’ and his ‘th’ to ‘ze’ – let’s just say he knew some French too. Nico shook his head before quickly facing the front, a rising blush heating the entirety of his face. He neglected to properly say hello like he told himself he was going to do. Jitters seemed to course in him so he forced his indifference and ignored the boy he could sense _staring_ at him. It was rude of him of course but he was currently making an effort to sit still and not scoot away.

The boy tilted his head to the right, eyeing him quietly from the side. Nico resisted the urge to lift his shoulders. Withdrawal aside, he didn't want to make it obvious he was avoiding eye contact now that he didn’t have his hood up. He heard him chuckle, and despite being ignored, he leaned in a little closer.

“My name is Cecil Dubois”, he quietly introduced himself “What’s yours?” he ask with curiosity.

Nico was bewildered that this boy would still be willing to speak to him after having making a show of becoming detached. It took him a second but he hurriedly answered him, “N-Nico di Angelo.”

Cecil paused for a moment scanning his face until he finally spoke up again.

“You’re also not from around here?” he then asked with almost hopefulness. He must have noticed his own accent. Nico nodded to confirm his suspicions. Cecil beamed happily at that and inclined a bit closer, like they were already familiars.

“I am from France, so where are you from?”

“…Florence, Italy” he curtly answered, Cecil all the more fascinated by that fact.

“How do you like America so far?”

How could he say when he only just arrived a week ago? Sadly, not sufficient time for exploring the new city. He was rather forced to situate himself in his new house. ‘Get familiar to your new permanent home’ his father would say in order to keep him occupied. Hades was also so firm on cleanliness that he had ordered him to unpack his things and make sure there was not a single box in sight other than the organized clothes and made bed. The only bright side was he didn’t possess too many belongings and had plenty of time to get to know the beach.

But he couldn’t very well say that. It took him a moment but he offered a slight shrug. “Interesting”, he shortly supplied before mentally slapped himself for the disinterested vagueness held in his voice. He sounded so uncaring and that was honestly not what he intended. Unfortunately, Cecil’s bright smile seemed to waver a bit, Nico half expecting him to just leave it at that but then he asked…

“What about the school?”

Was this boy really so friendly or was there something going on that Nico didn’t know about? Is it custom to just force a chat with your classmate? Or could Nico just be overthinking such ideas again? There wasn’t a step by step manual on being familiar with strangers but he was sure being inhibiting didn’t win first good impressions. Making friends…was far more complicated to him than he thought. But he was genuinely happy to know that Cecil hadn’t lost interest just because Nico appeared that way.

“Eh…This school is… beautiful” he slowly said.

Cecil chuckled, and Nico vaguely wondered what was so amusing in his response. The school _was_ beautiful…maybe he should have elaborated but before he could Cecil spoke up again, “It is…” he agreed, “For a school that’s been around for hundreds of years it sure looks clean.”

Nico only nodded, not knowing what else to ass really. He did understand what Cecil meant though. If he remembered correctly this academy was supposed to stay as pristine as its early days. It has continuously held high ranked above other private institutes. He may not have gone to a school before this but he was well informed of the many qualities this one was held for. It’s why his father was rather lenient in letting him out of homeschooling.

Cecil seemed like he was about to speak up but they both looked up when they noticed a single student run in the class right when the bell rang. The boy sighed in relief and scanned the room for an open seat but blushed as he passed a few students laughing at him. His gaze eventually landed on them, specifically the seat to Cecil’s right, but he approached hesitantly, like he didn’t know if he was welcome.

“You can sit here if you like” Cecil kindly offered. Apparently Cecil really was kind and friendly by nature. The boy reached them quickly now that the teacher began to speak. Nico could see him relax into the seat. He smiled in appreciation at Cecil before eyeing Nico past him. Like a reflex, he snapped his head towards the front to stop himself from staring.

“Thanks." He heard the boy say as he took out his materials.

“Get lost?” Cecil joked.

“Yeah” he grinned, not seemingly bothered that he was. “Guess I wasn’t really paying attention when they were telling me where to find the class.” He chuckled, “Name’s Leo Valdez by the way.”

By this point Nico was only left to watch as the two were falling into comfortable familiarity. They were already getting to know each other far better than Cecil had tried with him. At second glance they seemed rather alike. But one thing was for sure, Leo was the most peculiar kid Nico’s ever seen. He resembled a cute Latino version of ‘Santa’s little elf’: round and curious mocha brown eyes, a small up turned nose - though not that curved - a similar crooked grin that was more prominent than Cecil’s, and small pointed ears that hid behind his long curled untamed brown hair. He definitely had the cheerful elf-like face but he also looked like he took more caffeine then the average person.

He won’t admit it but…it kinda hurt that he wasn’t included or acknowledged any more. Now that it was like this, he had all the more reason to keep to himself like before. This time, Nico crossed his arms on the desk and hid his chin there so he could still face the front and pay attention. But it wasn’t like he enjoyed being this way. He wanted to be just like them. Laughing and talking about anything. Now he's learned that he was only capable of small, forced answers.

Being withdrawn wasn’t always ideal for him. Unfortunately…it was all he knew how to do. Living in Italy where he was raised and home schooled meant having to accommodate to some major adjustments. It differed from an American high school. If he was also being completely honest with himself, he never really liked meeting new people – but if anyone knew about the life he lived in his home country, meeting the people he had to deal with, they wouldn't be so thrilled either. Only a few people were worth calling his friends but sadly, he couldn’t always see them due to… the circumstances he’s normally in every day.

Moving to New York was suppose to relieve him of all that, yet here he was still as solitary as he’s always been. Maybe having friends didn’t mean being so inclined to know everything about the person next to him right away. Nico knew he wouldn’t be able to express himself to that extent, not ever actually. Hazel must have found it far easier making friends. It suited her sweet personality like always. Nico was different though. He's content enough to have spoken with the few people he’s met thus far. It was only the morning though.

 _‘If only Hazel were here, she’d know what to do.’_ He inwardly sighed. A depressing thought to always rely on her but what else could he do?

He also couldn’t help but think of his three friends back in Italy, the ones he’s always with, and what they'd probably do in his situation. Most likely the same thing, although they’d be withdrawn on purpose. Even so, they make him laugh even when they can be unpleasant company at times. They’re not normally all smiles and giggles like he can clearly see in Cecil and Leo, but…at least Nico was comfortable with each of them. Nico spent all his time with those three boys and he hadn’t really realized how much he’d actually missed them. Of course he would never admit that out loud. He’d never hear the end of it if they ever found out.

When he continued with those longing thoughts, Nico jolted in his seat, banging his knees under the table in an attempt to move away because he felt someone shake his shoulder. The few students around him turned to stare at him now that he's made a scene. The teacher paused briefly to see what had happened. Leo and Cecil were especially wide-eyed. His heart may have accelerated but he forced himself to readjust after seeing what was being presented in front of him. Cecil's hand still hovered over Nico while his other held his copy of a syllabus, but he had been too lost in thought to have notice it.

“Are…are you ok?” Cecil asked with actual concern. Nico furiously blushed as he took the paper from Cecil, nodding quickly and facing forward. How humiliating. The intensity in his focus over the paper in front of him went far beyond what was needed but he didn’t want to meet the obvious stares from the student that were still watching him. Luckily for him, Cecil or Leo didn’t say anything and left him alone. He kept his arms on the desk again but didn’t lay his head down, otherwise he’d wrap himself in his somber thoughts.

Nico inwardly repeated his gracious gratitude to the universe that he didn’t go into a panic attack. It was his first day of school and he all but promised himself he wasn’t going to breakdown even if he was overwhelmed. Any normal person would have simply turned but Nico was reminded yet again how pathetically fragile and jumpy he was. So for the remainder of the class, he poured all his attention into what was being said by the teacher, Mrs. Kinsley, so that he could ignore the trembling agitation that rattled his body from being startled.

 _‘Deep breaths.’_ He continuously told himself. He needed to keep that up and before he’ll know it, the class will be over.

~~~

After his initial and embarrassing mishap, Nico went about the rest of his classes still trying to be uninvolved with anyone. He was making everything worst by somewhat ignoring the few students that kindly greeted him. And one would think he was an actual reserved asshole – everyone probably thought so by now – but in reality he was trying really hard not to bring too much attention to himself without meaning to. He absolutely hated being stared at, center of attention, on everyone’s minds, and so on and so forth. He’d also let his mind dawdle along with unnecessary worry and excessive overthinking, feeling like he was being watched. Which he actually was whenever he looked up, catching at least one person’s gaze before they quickly turned away.

During his history and English class he spent his time alone, following along with whatever the instructor was saying while making sure he wasn’t fidgeting so much. Within the last few classes he’d already unconsciously decided that his seat would forever remain in the back of the class like it was his calling. Very depressing and not what he’d hoped for. In his mind, he imagined being a little more open and politely greet anyone but that was never going to happen now. His instructors all mentioned something about seating arrangements but probably tuned out the rest because he didn’t like the sound of that. The only thing he’d do was savor what little bond he made with his _chair_ and _desk_.

It wasn’t until he arrived to his music [class ](http://c1038.r38.cf3.rackcdn.com/group5/building40771/media/eyfe_dwight_music_classroom.jpg)that he felt what little relief he had reserved within himself that he was able to relax. Mostly because he wanted to get his impatient tingling hands on a beautiful piano, the very first thing he saw as he walked into his music class because it was all he’d been waiting for. During the lecture the teacher, Apollo who was an extremely handsome man with sun kissed skin, golden curls, clear sky blue eyes and complete with a charming smile, went on and on about why he loved music, what he hoped to teach them all and what instruments they’d most likely be assigned with later on. The only real interest that enthralled Nico’s attention was how he was definitely going to get the piano, when he’d get his hands on the piano, and skittishly praying that Apollo hurry it up already.

And as if answering his prayers, Apollo finally announced that they could come up and play or observe the many instruments he presented during the lecture. Allowing them all to get a feel for an instrument before ever deciding what they’d permanently play for the rest of the year. Nico all but wanted to bolt where the only grand piano stood untouched. But as nervous and timid as he was, Nico worried that someone would take it first, or he would be stopped before he even had a chance to approach. So he look around where he remained seated, watching as the students spoke with Apollo or messed with the instruments on the far side of the class while there was still one piano free of any students. Now that he wasted about 3 minutes of being uncertain he managed to stand, slowly walk to the piano while everyone else busied themselves, and lift to top off the keys giddily.

He pressed delicate fingers on the cold clean keys and admired for what felt like too long, so he resumed to seat himself on the open long cushy bench, positioning both hands carefully. Not playing just yet. It may be a little ridiculous but he was patting himself on the back for getting thus far, proud of himself for going after one thing he desired and accomplished. The piano wasn’t the only thing he loved but it was by far the greatest thing he loved to do because it was a cherished reminder of having learned from his late mother. One thing that will continuously remain in his life.

As if in his own happy world, he played a few simple tunes on the general 5 keys of C – D – E – F – G or a fast scale using twisting finger movements over each other with both hands. It put a small smile on his face to finally hear the lovely lull of the distinctive sound of the piano that he will always admire. Once he finished with that, he automatically began playing memorized songs one after another based on what he was feeling at the moment. His mind eventually thought of Hazel again and what she was doing, if she were enjoying her classes far better than he was or having a good time like he was in that instance. It unconsciously allowed him to perform one of Hazel’s songs, “Happy” by Marina and the Diamonds.

He’d unknowingly placed himself in perfect ease, fully immersed in completing the song with closed eyes and a content sigh parting his lips. Harmony on a piano always relaxed him, making him slowly sway with an unrushed calmness he’d always find himself in. By the time the song was over he still held a key note but because he had so focused in having played passionate rhythms, he only vaguely heard the sound of amazed applause, making him feel a little disoriented from being interrupted.

“That was beautiful.” Someone by his side said but Nico lightly jumped, turning with wide-eyes to see Apollo standing over him with a wide grin. “You’re quite skilled, do you think you can play a song for me?” he went on.

 _‘Oh no.’_ Nico looked around himself, spotting all the students and meeting most of their gazes, but he was still caught by surprise in Apollo’s sudden interest when he appeared next him. He was frozen in place as Apollo continued to give him a small smile that held a bit of hopelessness to hear him perform more intricate songs, and in Nico’s mind he was having a meltdown. Drawing attention to himself wasn’t in his plans, enjoying his time on the piano was, so he nervously fidgeted under the many pair of eyes on him that made his skin crawl.

Nico didn’t like it, he hated it. A big part of him wished they’d look away now and inwardly hoped that Apollo leave him be. When he didn’t, Nico seemingly found himself leaning away, shaking his head shortly without meaning to but did anyways. Apollo stayed standing with a questioning look, looming over him as he was subtly trying to back away from the piano. Then the bell rang and Nico quickly stood, finally getting off the bench to take his bag and run out the door. So he didn’t get to stick around to see the befuddled and maybe offended look on his music teacher from running away from him.

He ended up in a nearby, thankfully empty, restroom. Before he could continue on with what he believed was lunch at the moment, he was mentally slapping himself in the face. Whatever would happen he promised himself he’d deal with it head on…not abort the simple situation by hurriedly leaving with is tail between his legs. It was a compliment, he received a nice compliment and all he managed to do in return was basically resume a craven escape instead of thanking his teacher. The self-loathing was weighing him down but not as much as the embarrassment.

Nico knew that he wasn’t going to be harmed here, no one knew who he was, there were no awful arrogant people after him, no obvious reason for a fight or worry himself to extreme measures, no mean classmates to face, and absolutely no cause for a panic attack. So why was he feeling so afflicted over every little thing. He’d think that by being in that school, he’d find himself more collected and free of concern now that he wasn’t in Italy stressed over so many complications. After all, he doesn’t have to worry about anyone discovering his secrets or knowing where he comes from here. To any other student in that school, he was just like them…or now just a strange boy.

Well…he was always strange to begin with. In fact, born that way.

After a while of being alone in order to sort himself out and give himself a self-talk he steadily walked to the door. No more being excessively unsettled or agitated. He needn’t be so distressed in the first place. His family spent hours reassuring him, told _himself_ that nothing was going to be the same in America as it was in Italy, and his three friends were positive he’d be ok without them. He wanted to prove he was, and he wasn’t getting anywhere by doing all this. So with a last deep breath and a small confidence boost within himself, he went to search for Hazel.

Maybe more of her reassurance could help a little.

~~~

“It’s fine.” Hazel chuckled. “We didn’t expect you to be _completely_ ok, but I say you’re doing better than I thought.”

“How can you even say that!?” Nico hissed, pouting a bit and huffing away from her but all she did was laugh.

“You’re being melodramatic.” She teased, reaching over to poke at his side to get his attention now that he wasn’t facing her. They were both in the dining hall, Nico having found her actually waiting for him for some time and led him to an empty table, both contently eating across from each other but because she sensed his restless behavior, asked him what had happen. He recounted what had occurred over the last four classes and before all that but instead of showing him sympathy, she started laughing lightly. “Tell me again then.” She said when Nico still didn’t turn her way.

“You’ll simply start laughing.” He grumbled.

“No I won’t…well it was sort of funny but that’s because you’re not seeing the whole thing.” She smiled. Nico gave her a peering glance, arching a brow in confusion because he didn’t quite understand. “You sounded like you handled yourself well when you ran into those three boys…what were their names?”

“I told you I don’t remember.” Nico sighed, taking a sip from his drink before putting it down, “But what does this have to do with them?”

“Let me finish.” Hazel raised a finger and smiled, “…They were nice to you and so were some of your classmates, but all morning you’ve been worrying yourself senseless ever since you arrived and it’s been building up. You’re _overthinking_ again so that needs to stop immediately.” She told him, now poking his head to emphasize her words, “I know you’re scared…” she sighed, seeing that Nico felt scolded like a child so she took his hand, “It’s your first time being in a school and I know that you hate crowds but this is different. You’re really safe here Nico. Hades and Persephone made sure of it. It’s why they picked this school after all.”

“…I know, it’s just…I need some time to get used to it.” Nico mumbled, “I…like it here, really I do…but I feel so…”

“It’s overwhelming.” Hazel finished for him, chuckling gently, “I get it but as long as you know all this you’ll do _fine_.” She repeated. “Now then, is there any good to your amusing story…have fun maybe?”

“Not really.” He grumbled again, seeing as Hazel left that matter so quickly, deeming it resolved with a happy bow. It’s easy for her because she’s not like him but Nico honestly did feel relived after talking with her so it wasn’t like he was really upset. He knew that if he continued with the negative moping he’d start doubting his ability to move on freely.

“Hm, I’m sure that once you’re accustomed to the school and classes it’ll be way better.” Hazel stated certainly, “so don’t be too down about it.”

“Right.” Nico rolled his eyes. It earned him a disgruntled look and nudge to the head from Hazel but all was well when they both laughed together. After that they resumed their eating and chatting for a while longer before Hazel suddenly lit up with another bright smile as he looked past him from his left. He turned, spotting two students, a boy and girl, making their way over to them.

The girl that stood beside a big tall boy caught most of Nico’s attention even though she was smaller in comparison. She had the most piercing dark eyes and glossy long black hair that was braided and placed over her shoulder. And although Nico noticed all this, this girl held an aura so intimidating, it made her seem much older even if she was 5’6 feet but he did keep in mind that even as he saw this, she was also quite beautiful. With a warm colored tan, natural full parted lips and deep set eyes with long eyelashes. The boy that walked beside her was somewhat peculiar, though he was definitely handsome with broad and muscular shoulders. He was Asian with a pair of warm brown eyes and short cropped black hair. What stood out the most to him was the nice smile he wore, one that Nico’s never seen on a boy as large looking as him because he seemed to stand at over 6 feet.

The pair were waving at Hazel kindly, but the boy made his way next to her eagerly while the girl sat next to Nico, greeting him with a small smile. “Nico this is Frank,” Hazel said with a smile but Nico noticed the look of admiration, or was it adoration, she held for the boy and although with her dark complexion it can be hard to see, he still saw the blush. She then briefly turned her attention to the girl beside him, “And that’s Reyna. Guys meet my younger brother Nico.” At that, Nico arched a brow but didn’t say anything, busing himself with a timid smile.

‘Brother’. So these friends don’t know her secrets either.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Hazel tells us about you a lot.” Frank greeted with the world’s friendliest smile but all it did was make Nico stare – Nico was apparently an obvious gawker because Frank gave him a confused look after. He turned his attention to Reyna beside him so that he didn’t have to face him or otherwise let him know that he thought he looked very ‘friendly’.

“Hazel does talk a lot about you,” Reyna said as she took her lunch out, “but as Frank said, nice to finally meet you.”

“L-likewise”, Nico quietly mumbled. So Hazel’s mentioned him to her friends…but what could she possible say about him. There were more than a few things she couldn’t say that he may not like her to inform them about but other than that there wasn’t much to tell. He was curious…

Hazel caught his glance and widely grinned. “I told them how you were wishing you could come live with us already after being stuck in boring Italy.” Hazel cooed, quickly reaching over to teasingly pinch his cheek in front of her friends. Nico instantly blushed as she sweetly laughed but Nico tried to gently push her away. Hazel…and the rest of his family beside his father had a tendency to tease in these ways.

Because he was the baby runt of the family they always made a show of treating him like a child, Hazel no exception to that. It made Reyna and Frank laugh, covering it up in some way when they saw Nico trying to shy away in embarrassment.

Nico glared with a flustered face at Hazel but she wasn’t in the least discouraged by him when she continued to say more. Reyna and Frank listened with amusement as she went on and on about how for a long time he’d write to her while they were separated, asking what it was like to live in New York. She clearly exaggerated a few detail though most of what she talked about was true. Nico always asked about New York. After he saw she wasn’t going to stop he reluctantly sighed and let her go on, knowing that she won’t end it until she feels like it.

When she _was_ done he was still red face, somehow expecting to find Reyna and Frank tease him but they in no way made fun of him. Rather they asked him more questions about what it was like to live in Italy. It took him a moment, feeling a bit honored that they’d ask him instead of Hazel and a bit shocked they ask him anything in general, but he timidly answered their questions. He found out that these two were surprisingly easy to talk to. They didn’t expect much from him, didn’t make him uncomfortable by staring at him too long, haven’t laughed directly at him, or overwhelm him with too many things. Reyna also hadn’t leaned too close but he could still tell he had her proper attention.

Hazel…she said that she’d spoken about him…so that means she told them of his ticks and judging by the smile he saw on Hazel at some point he was right. He liked that he felt at ease and without realizing it fell into a comfortable chat with Reyna who had now kindly informed him of everything she knew about the school. When he likes something, or finds himself in comfort he shows his truer self, the pestering one with too many questions and most likely the excited one that gets amazed over every little thing. Even then, Frank and Reyna didn’t question it, only oblige him with many stories to tell.

As they talked Nico couldn’t help but study the way Hazel and Frank interacted, which eventually made him want to bang his forehead on the table out of frustration. Not because he didn’t like the boy talking to Hazel, in fact quite the opposite. They both held such a beautiful and cute chemistry that reads _‘been married for more than 50 years and nothing can separate us’_ but every time they so much as brushed shoulders or hands unintentionally they’d squirm and blush apologetically before returning to their own little world.

It was more than clear that they liked, and he was sure safe to assume loved each other, so he was actually waiting to see when they were going to kiss – but never happens. All he saw was Frank shifting closer to Hazel and giving her his full attention though being considerate enough to keep a bit of distance as to not make her uncomfortable. Nico finally turned to Reyna with a questioning look but she smirks and nods, telling him that yes ‘they do like each other but they don’t openly broadcast it’. Nico sighed at this. They’ll go at their own pace he supposed. But he had to wonder about why she hadn’t mentioned him before. Then again, the times they did write to each other weren’t really all that many and it mostly revolved around telling each other about other things that didn’t involve teen romance.

It’s not like Nico could offer any stories in his ‘love life’ when there weren’t any to tell so he knew for a fact Hazel wouldn’t either out of consideration for him but also for herself – it was an embarrassing topic for them after all. Anything that was involved in his life was being pestered by uncontrollable things or busying himself with other pass times. He loved animals more than he loved people anyways, drew when he was feeling mellow, played his instruments when he was happy, kicked a soccer ball with his three buddies, or read a book when he felt like it. Finding someone to like hadn’t very well occurred to him at all…

He was thinking too much again. He obviously didn’t want to talk about finding a nice person to like him forever when he could just find joy in the things he loves – plenty sufficient enough for him. He’ll most definitely talk to Hazel about all this a different time because it wasn’t as if he was so uninterested, especially when it involved Hazel and this boy.

~~~

After lunch Nico found himself in his art class with a small smile, Reyna having ‘escorted’ him kindly because it was also in the direction of her own class. The [room ](http://www.strpartners.com/images/work/high-schools/supp5.jpg)was large and spacious, a moderate amount of easels or drawing boards were strewn on one side while the middle was full of large grouped desks and stools covered with years and years of paint – and he found it all intriguing. A very few amount of students were already there but he tried to find an available seat where he could sit without having to worry about be bothered. He was quite frankly early so he opted to pass the time by taking his sketch book out and drawing anything that came to mind with content. Only a short while passed with a small sketch drawn before someone, or should he say three students, stood beside him which slightly confused him because they were a little too close. He looked up to politely ask whoever it was to step away but was surprised to find _them_ there, the three boys he met in the morning.

“Nico!” the raven haired boy exclaimed while his other two friends stood next to him with bright smiles of their own. “What are the chances of seeing you again, huh?”

“Eh…” Nico was honestly a little more than surprised, maybe at a loss for words from all this boy’s excitement. Even if they were the most handsome students he’s ever seen in the school, he completely forgot about them. The same boy, with probably too much enthusiasm, invited himself to take a seat next to him though the other two stood where they were – even when there were two available stools on the other side. He scooted even closer as though he felt it wasn’t close enough so Nico had to lean back. These boys apparently have a tendency of getting too comfortable with no respect for personal boundaries.

“So you’re an artist. Mind if I look at your drawing?” he asked hopefully, already trying to peek at the sketch book Nico had in his arms but he quickly held it to his chest protectively and mutely shook his head. What in the world? He’s _way_ too close. In his mind he couldn’t help but now appreciated how he had been between the other two before, especially now when the taller blond stepped up and smacked the boy upside the head.

“Back off Percy, you’re making him uncomfortable.” He said to him and Percy gave him a glare, now rubbing the back of his head as his friends chuckled or grinned smugly.

“So how are you finding your classes?” the other blond then asked him with a shiny smile. Nico needed to consider getting a pair of sunglasses.

“G-good.” He answered shortly, hoping that with this they could leave him alone. When they didn’t he only felt a little more nervous. Nico looked around behind the two blonds, mostly around, because he couldn’t quite figure why they were with him. Were there no more available seats? That couldn’t be it because there were clearly many. Did they need something from him? If that were the case couldn’t they ask someone else instead? And weren’t they…he was sure they were …juniors? So why would they be in this class?

“You didn’t get lost right?” he teasingly continued but to Nico it made him blush.

“N-no” he stammered. All three chuckled in amusement but Nico didn’t find anything funny about it. He wanted to say he preferred to be alone now but it seemed he couldn’t find his voice to say. In fact, for a while there was a pause where they all didn’t say _anything_ , Nico only staring at each one and silently asking the same questions in his head, yet still not seeing them leave. “I-is there something I c-can help you with?” he reluctantly asked. The three boys gave him odd gazes but it was Nico who found this all strange.

“Uh…No, we just same to say hi…” one of the blonds said…Nico needed to figure out their names soon…but he couldn’t think right now that his mind was muddled with nerves. “Are we not welcome?” he cautiously asked. Nico still had a mind to say ‘no, you’re not’ but it was precisely that attitude that’s gotten him in some embarrassing situations. Plus, they obviously meant no harm and he _had_ spent 30 minutes seated with them in an auditorium, though they didn’t really talk much. So he quickly shook his head.

“I-it’s…fine…” Nico mumbled with a soft sigh. The three appreciatively smiled, and if he didn’t know better, brightly so. Why were they so happy about that? It’s not like he sounded happy himself in allowing them _his_ company. And why haven’t the two blondes seated themselves in a stool already? He didn’t actually ask, didn’t say more really and so had them. If they wanted to stay standing who was Nico to say they couldn’t. Nico just continued to draw, but he found he couldn’t because, well, he felt all three pairs of eyes on him. As he drew he tried his best to ignore it but the lingering gazes made him fidget in his seat, hyperaware of their presence beside him.

He finally glanced at them and they were all watching him intently, mostly his drawing but really at him. “What is it?” he asked quietly.

“That’s Hazel and Frank.” The tall blonde smiled, “How do you know them?” he asked curiously. Nico stared at him in surprise, glancing down at his drawing of the two with their heads leaning close together and laughing happily. During lunch, he always saw this whenever he looked at them so it was fresh in his mind and now on his drawing pad. When he faced the three again, he also couldn’t help but want to ask the same of them, but all he did was nervously chew his lip.

“…Hazel is my…sister…and I met Frank through her.” He supplied quietly after a moment of silence. The three gave him disbelieving looks but maybe they were just confused. Hazel and Nico obviously didn’t look in the least alike; Nico pale and scrawny while Hazel had chocolatey warm skin, large golden honey eyes, puffy cinnamon curls and a sweet smile. There were bound to be confused so Nico sighed and turned to continue his drawing, “Half-sister.” He all but said, ending it at that.

“Oh.” He heard them mumble quietly. Even when he answered their curious question, the staring hadn’t stopped, but because he was almost done with his drawing he went on without facing them again. It’d have been much quicker if he didn’t have three boys relentlessly looking at him but he managed. When he did finish, he slightly smiled and set his pencil down. He’d definitely show this to Hazel and Frank but that could come later.

Just as he was about to close the pad, he stopped himself, now peering silently at the three who were looking back at him, holding that for all but a few seconds before Nico inwardly rolled his eyes and handed them the drawing to have them look closer. How he knew they wanted to see it was beyond him but he only watched as they broadly smiled, one of them taking the sketch to observe it carefully.

“This is amazing.” Percy, was it, said. “You’ve got serious talent.” He also added as he held up the drawing for the other two to see in awe, both of them nodding in agreement. “Where’d you learn to get this good?”

“I tend to have much free time because of my home schooling.” Nico shrugged lightly, chewing his lips a bit more and fidgeting with his fingers as he waited patiently to get his sketch pad back. When he said that though the three quickly looked up in mild surprise.

“ _You_ were homeschooled? Like this is your first time in a school?” one of them asked. Should he have not said that at all or was it just Nico that said something odd? Maybe it was unusual to be homeschooled in America? Though he was sure that that applied world-wide. Not that he cared what they thought of him being homeschooled so he simply nodded, giving them a puzzled look himself. He wanted to also reach for his drawing but luckily Percy gave it to him.

“That’s interesting.” He chuckled, “Never met someone that was homeschooled before.”

“Is that so… strange?” Nico asked before he could help himself, but that was because they kept giving him these looks he couldn’t quite place. The three quickly shook their heads, Percy smiling broadly and saying something else although that was soon drowned out by the obnoxious giddy squeals of a girl and her friends. She called out to the tall blond with the scar on his upper lip, Jason he learned again, and the others two, finding out that Will was the name of the other blond. He inwardly sighed at not having to ask them himself what they were because he wouldn’t want to offend them.

He turned to put his drawing pad away and just leave out a pencil in case he needed it, not caring who the girls were if it meant they occupied the three from asking anymore questions of him. They were loud and peppy, three of them wearing identical uniforms that gave Nico some curiosity but he just watched as the teacher, he assumed, walked in with some stacked papers. He then felt a soft tap to his shoulder that thankfully just made him squirm away by lifting it up, now staring at a girl beside him while the other girls were trying to still talk to the three boys. Nico vaguely noticed them forcing large smiles, which were not in the way he would see them smiling at him…it was different and strange, making him wonder why they were so fake and how the girls couldn’t see that.

“Do you mind if I ask for a favor.” The girl quickly asked so Nico had to look back at her and arch a very surprised brow. A favor? Whatever for? He wanted to ask but she still went on without allowing him the chance to speak up, “Can I sit here?”

“What?” he voiced quietly.

“I want to sit next to Percy, pretty please.” She smiled, batting her eyes while also inclining closer to him in a begging sense but he awkwardly leaned away so that he didn’t have this strange girl too close.

“Is he… your lover or something?” he asked, tilting his to the side but that made the girls sputter and blush.

“N-no.” she squeaked.

“No?” he repeated in mild confusion, “Then why… do you want to sit with him?” he genuinely asked, not at all seeing what she wanted him to move for when there were still many available seats. If she didn’t hurry along now they’ll be occupied and Nico wasn’t keen to moving when he was perfectly comfortable and adjusted where he was. The girl suddenly glared at him and Nico stare wide-eyed, now not seeing what he did. She placed a hand on her hip and sized him up where he sat on the stool.

“Why do you want to sit with him?” she silently sneered, taking the words he said back at him “You’re not in love with him are you, and what’s with that garish accent it sounds ridiculous.” She scoffed.  
Nico all but stared at this girl, having been bewildered that he had upset her when he knew he hadn’t said anything that would warrant her awful attitude and insult. Even so, he was just left in confusion, actually not in the least intimated by what she told him only because he was pondering her first question. He glanced at Percy and the other two, who were all staring back at him in surprise but he faced the girl again, tilting his head to the side once more.

“How could I be in love with him when I only just met the boy… and why is my accent garish… I can’t really change it any other way. It’s only Italian.” He explained timidly to her. The girl dropped her hand to the side and looked at him like she couldn’t believe he’d talk back to her after her insult. But all that ran through his head at that moment was how relived he was that he politely cleared up any misunderstandings, hoping that she understood but when she resumed her glare he slightly frown. He couldn’t have said the wrong thing again, could he?

“Can’t you just get lost already?” she impatiently said.

“Lost?” Nico repeated slowly, even more confused by the second, “I apologize, but I don’t want to get lost again.” By this point the girl was left speechless, eyeing Nico strangely as though all that he’s said up until now was unusual. Nico stared back with the same look before he heard the three boys beside him laughing loudly.

“W-what?” Nico stuttered, seeing that they were giving him wide smiles. He saw others curiously glancing in their direction from the sudden loud noise but it made Nico all nervous.

 _‘No more staring.’_ He inwardly pleaded.

“Why don’t you just get lost, Tina.” Percy rolled his eyes at her, waving his hand to make a shooing gesture. It made the girl flare up but she reluctantly huffed away, giving Nico a disgusted glare before completely turning while her other friends quickly followed behind.

“I don’t understand.” Nico mumbled as he watched the girl sit far away from them, “What was it I said that offended her?” he quietly asked, not to anyone in particular although one of the boys answered for him.

“Nothing.” Jason sincerely reassured him, finally taking his seat across from him and giving him a large toothy smile as Will took the seat next to Jason. “You didn’t say anything wrong.”  
Nico looked at him with a troubled expression, still very confused at how everything turned out and it was at this point that the bell had finally rung. The teacher was actually busy working on some things and students continued to chat so Nico looked at Percy for a moment from the corner of his eyes.

“…Why did she… ask me if I was in love with you?” Nico asked suddenly, surprising himself but he was honest in not knowing. That particular thought had been weighing at that back of mind all that time and not fully understanding yet why she had asked such a ridiculous question. Nico only asked because she seemed rather eager to be next to Percy the way Frank had been eager to be next to Hazel, so he assumed it were the same. But clearly not. This question made Percy blush brightly, while the other two laughed again.

“Don’t mind what she said, it’s all nonsense.” He cleared up, not really having answered his question and waving it off to let that subject end, obviously not comfortable with it though Nico couldn’t fathom why.

“…o-ok.” Nico reluctantly mumbled, looking away but not after giving Percy a puzzled glance. He sighed and pondered more, this time on the other things the girl said but more importantly her insult. It wasn’t until then that he’d finally let that sink in. He’d fairly heard countless degrading and vulgar scorn thrown at him but never had he been insulted on his accent.

“Is…my accent really ridiculous?” he asked next, looking up at the three to get an idea of what they thought of it. Nico had once tried to get rid of it before coming to America, only so that he didn’t have people asking him about it but he never could because it was very difficult.

“No.” Will hurriedly said, “It sounds really cool, Tina was just jealous.” He rolled his eyes.

“Of an accent?” Nico arched a brow, “There’s nothing special about an accent. It only shows one’s native dialect and is very confusing to people. How is that…cool?”

“…you sure are funny.” Percy grinned at him. “Of course it’s cool. More like really hot but cool his fine too.” Jason and Will gave him a look that Nico had no clue as to what it meant but he was also giving Percy a look of his own.

“What’s the difference?” The three boys stared at Nico with wide-eyes when he asked that, but he really was curious.  
Nico heard from his three friends back in Italy that his accent was exotic, something that always made him blush but after a while it just made him indifferent to their words, not knowing at times if they were trying to really make fun of him or were genuine in their ‘compliment’. To hear Percy say it were cool or hot didn’t make sense to him, only confuse him to whether it was a nice thing or not.

“No difference.” Will chuckled, smiling at Nico from across, “It’s just not many students have accents in this school, so yours is rare. It sounds lovely.” This time it did make Nico blush, not having expected this, what with Will grinning his way also. Telling him all the more on how sincere he was to his compliment, so he quickly looked away. He felt their intense stares on him again but he just couldn’t face them. Being complemented on an accent sure is weird…but not a weird as these three boys. They’re so different that Nico wasn’t sure how to face them properly, but that may be from the constant and relentless staring.

 _‘Maybe I should have just moved.’_ He groaned inside.

~~~

Now that his school day was over, Nico arrived home with unexpected exhaustion, more than eager to snuggle away on his bed for the rest of the evening and just skip dinner all together. Persephone and Hazel were right behind, watching with amusement as he dragged his feet and grumbled about being tired, on his way to his room. When he saw Bianca coming out from a room to meet them he inwardly sighed, not up to taking any of her sisterly teasing but it was his father Hades that was in some way eyeing him curiously.

“How was school?” he asked from where he was seated on an individual leather couch, arching a brow with a hint of a smirk placed on his lips and an underlying smugness that can only mean he was asking not out of genuine concern but because he found his behavior amusing. Nico dumped his bag on a nearby couch before turning to his father and lightly glaring out of fatigue and annoyance, but he was only reading his paperwork to bother seeing Nico's glare.

“Fantastic.” He continued the grumbling. Bianca grinned and approached quickly, taking him in her arms to ‘comfort’ him.

“Aww” she began, “What’s wrong? Where’s all that confidence you had in the morning gone to?”

Nico glared at her sister next but she heartily laughed and ruffled his messy hair. He gently pushed her away and continued on with a stomp to some of his steps, not wanting to talk about that anytime soon. He didn’t want to tell them that he made a fool of himself countless times that day, made some people dislike him no less, and didn’t make friends other than with Hazel’s – but he was sure that didn’t count.

His family simply let him go, obviously amused by him because they knew he was embarrassed. Just when he was about to really leave, he suddenly stopped, having remembered something he’d told himself he needed to ask about. Nico turned towards his father’s direction, crossing his arms and giving his a different annoyed glare.

“Did you set my awful ringtone?” he narrowed his eyes. Hades briefly looked up to meet his obviously peeved gaze though turned back uncaring with a very small shrug.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He dully stated but Nico wasn’t fooled, clearly knowing that his father was toying with him again. If he wasn’t so tired he’d probably get his father back in some way later on but he was serious about burrowing in his bed. He sighed and shook his head, his sisters giggling while Persephone sighed along with him - she’d probably do him the favor of making his father pay anyways.

“Just go on honey.” Persephone smiled at him, “I’ll leave you a small plate a food that you can eat later.”

Nico didn’t need to be told twice, quickly turning because there was a pillow and blanket with is name on it, waiting just for him. His first day may not have been what he would have wished for so he only hoped that the following days after would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please let me know. I’d very much appreciate it. Give me as much feedback as you like, point out anything that I may have missed in correcting, or just say you like it…  
> Until next time. ಠ⌣ಠ


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I may have posted this late but I was sort of caught up in writing the next chapter that I forgot. It was actually continuing on this, but I had to break it at some point. Hope you all still love this.  
> The 4th chapter may be posted in a day or so. Yay! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> But for now please enjoy reading about Nico and the three dorks. (~˘▾˘)~

\---If there is anyone that listens to music while reading you can listen to [Teenage Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-4lclep19A) – Katy Perry or [Mercy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUykvaMpxsM)– Duffy (glee version) ---

Two months have passed since his official enrollment and Nico has never felt more intrigued by the ‘high school life’…

He mostly goes about his days uneventfully but he was happy. Turns out there was so much more to learn from being a high schooler. For instance, if there were divided grade groups in the school why was it possible to have some classes together despite that? Nico only wondered because he had to see Jason, Will, and Percy every day when he knew they were juniors. Elective courses is what they said they were taking, something about getting credit where needed but Nico was just confused by it all before he finally understood.

Also, holidays were apparently a big deal for students in high school. ‘No classes!’ many of them would excitedly say, and the very first began with the beginning of September, Labor Day. Nico knew what it was of course but he was somewhat baffled that many people would willingly want to stop their education so eagerly, and all for one day. He’d think that these students would at least feel privileged than most, and he did understand the concept of a break so he didn’t mind either. Even so, during that day in his home Nico found that there wasn’t really anything in particular for him to do.

No drawing material for painting, had already sufficiently practiced the piano, not many books to read because he hadn’t had the time to restock more, there wasn’t anyone who was willing to kick a soccer ball with him and not a place in his new home where he could hit a punching bag. Hazel and Bianca had their plans while Nico stayed with Persephone cooking and cleaning. When he didn’t have anything else to do with her, his father made him work with him. In all honesty, it was better than nothing and he was used to obliging his father’s need for assistance – does it all the time actually. Still, he wished he’d found _something_ to do, otherwise that would only continue for the other next holiday’s to come. That wouldn’t be fun.

So he found that being in school was more preferable even if he wasn’t just quite used to it yet. He had handled himself well enough after his first day, getting the least bit acquainted with the people around him and to his genuine happiness, in Cecil and Leo. Nico discovered he had two classes with the two and although they weren’t really considered all that much friends – rather just friendly classmates – they talked to each other constantly. Cecil somehow understood his discomfort to certain situations, or just people, and tried to befriend him again. Or at least just talk, but it was nice for a change.

Unfortunately, he honestly couldn’t say if that were the case with the three boys he knows in his art class. Friends or acquaintances was what he struggled to place them in. Not because he didn’t like them or anything but because they were still surprisingly strange. He didn’t know what to think of them at times. Percy was an absolute and in a way obnoxious loud mouth who made anyone laugh or smile but was also kind and earnest in talking with him. At least that’s what Nico could gather from the times he’d see him in class.

Jason was what Nico believed to be a true friend who sometime humors Percy with his goofy comments or appropriately placates him when he crosses some lines – in which case getting too close to Nico like Percy always does for some unknown reason. Nico learned how astoundingly charismatic he can be too. It was Jason that Nico found himself more inclined to speak with than he did with the other two but that didn’t mean he hated them. Will in some way had that as well but in other ways like Percy – candid and open, a bit straightforward really. He was still considerate of course, knowing that Nico wasn’t much of a very talkative person so he’d make him as comfortable as he could. It was just that Jason somehow reminded Nico of Reyna more, strange how quite similar they are actually, but it was especially why he like the two.

Nico didn’t completely know them but he knew well enough what they were like from the everyday encounters he has with them, and surprisingly outside his classroom. Like in some occasions, the mornings where they’d brightly greet him by coincidence, although Nico would still be trying to make his brain function properly to bother greeting back. Passing periods when he would somehow find at least one of them walking beside him, saying they were going the same way, but they tended to say that a lot before Nico sees them turn a different way. Or even lunch where they would always greet Frank, Hazel and Reyna kindly – apparently already friends – though usually stayed long enough to talk with Nico before running off somewhere with a group of different students.

And even so, Nico wasn’t sure if their behavior was considered something one would apply in being his friends if all they do is pop out of nowhere. He still had a difficult time getting used to their constant and sudden approaches but he was managing well enough to chat with them humbly albeit still timidly. Nico was rather soft spoken around them, but that may be because somewhere deep inside of himself he was in a way intimidated by their loud outwardly behaviors. They could also be quite exhausting to appease together. For the past 8 weeks since the first day Nico hasn’t once turned a corner where they wouldn’t be there and he’d feel he _had_ to greet them. At one point he almost believed they were following him but in fact they were there for a _reason_ , if not for classes.

Today was no different, Nico coming to school early morning with Hazel, though she’d gone her separate way in search of Frank while he calmly walked along a large corridor until spotting Jason turning the corner in front of him. His large smile lit up the whole way when he saw him but Nico heard himself softly groaning, maybe because he also didn’t want to be stopped. He planned his morning to be on a cozy school couch in the amazing library he found a new home in before his classes. But Nico watched Jason coming towards him.

“Hey Nico.” Jason greeted him kindly.

“Good morning, Jason.” Nico yawned, hurriedly covering his mouth apologetically and blushing as Jason laughed. Give him a break, no one could possibly be _fully_ awake at this hour and Nico was no exception.

“I see you just got out of bed.” He teased him, reaching a big hand over Nico’s head to pat down his hair. Nico lightly scowled as he gently pushed Jason’s large hand away to finish patting down his disheveled mess of a hair. During the time Nico’s known Jason and the other two he also learned that they tended to be too touchy. It was bad enough that they got too close, Nico didn’t need to deal with this either. Then again he’s gotten quite used to it, which was odd because he didn’t know if that were a good thing or not.

“Is my appearance really that awful?” Nico grumbled, combing his wavy curls that were still damp from the shower he took. Nico doesn’t bother with mirrors much to know what he looks like but it sure did amuse Jason.

“‘Course not.” He chuckled, stepping in line with Nico as he began walking. “You actually look great this morning.”

Right. A third fact he learned about these three boys. Their strange habit of unnecessary flattery over him whenever they were together. Nico lightly blushed but then looked down at himself to see his warm pullover [hoddie ](http://nastiashop.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Men-Hoodies-Fashion-Cotton-Sport-Jacket-Brand-Design-Hot-Sale-Raglan-Pullover-Hooded-Casual-Outdoor-Sweatshirts2.jpg)he knew was hiding the dark bland clothing he always wore. He didn’t look great at all. Nico now eyed [Jason ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d6/7d/1c/d67d1c1df06666c17026d55814b18663.jpg)from the side to see the simple black polo that let expose his tan muscle arms, also causally leading to the hands in the pockets of his khaki slim fit chinos. _He_ looked great.

“Thanks.” Jason smiled at him. Nico hadn’t realized he had said that out loud, turning away to quickly hide the darkening blush filling his cheek as he also walked faster so he didn’t have to face Jason. Apparently Jason was going the same way because he was still right beside Nico.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Nico inquired quietly, giving Jason an irritated look as to scare him away but Jason persistently stayed with a smile – he supposed he was going have to deal with it.

“Yeah I do and it’s this way.” He said with a shrug, “Gotta turn in a book to the library that’s actually a year overdue.” Nico fully whipped his head around with a disbelieving look but Jason held out exactly what he mentioned with a smirk.

“What a coincidence.” Nico rolled his eyes, “I’m going to the library as well, but I don’t need to burden the librarian with unnecessary worry over her missing books.”

“Ouch.” Jason pouted, “It’s not like I did it on purpose; Percy’s had it all this time.”

“You cannot blame others Jason.” Nico chided with a short chuckle, “It _is_ your responsibility after all.”

“Point taken.” Jason amended with his own chuckle, “So can I ask why you’re on your way to the library?”

“To read.” Nico sighed. It’s exactly what he’s been doing for the last few weeks ever since he accidently found his way there, more than fascinated in their variety of assorted collections. Not even bookstores could hold to this library’s genius array with multiple genres to choose from. Nico referenced it as little heaven whenever he wanted to be alone and he did make friends with a particular student. Malcolm was his name if he remembered correctly. He always gave Nico wonderful recommendations ever since he noticed him constantly there.

“Mind if I join you?” Jason voiced, breaking Nico out of his thoughts, “There’s still 20 minutes to spare after all.”

“Do as you like.” Nico mumbled when he saw Jason looking down at him, as if needing his permission or approval. The library was open to all its students so what did he have to ask Nico for?

They made their way inside a separate building where the library was held and Nico greeted Malcolm kindly. He was busy with a couple of students but still returned his hello. Malcolm was a nice handsome senior with short wavy blonde hair and grey astute eyes. Although he helped out in the library he was actually the boys’ soccer captain. Nico went to him once in order to apply for the team but missed his opportunity to try out during the summer. It was a disappointment but Malcolm was still generous enough to help him despite that fact, Nico only now waiting to see if he was honored a chance to show his potential.

Jason turned in his book and quickly followed Nico upstairs, passing by a row of set individual couches and round coffee tables that were beside the wall of windows overlooking the inside of the school campus. Nico thought it was beautiful but he found a more pleasing comfort to sitting at the far back where a particular franklin leather club [chair ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e3/3b/be/e33bbeef8585f2de710b7ccb9829b325.jpg)was. When he reached it he plopped down with a sigh, smiling when he saw the book that he’d been reading the previous day was still on the low wooden table.

Just as he was going to engross himself in the world of John Grisham’s The Client, Jason cleared his throat. Nico reluctantly looked up with a tired sigh but only then did he realize what was wrong. Jason was left standing with nowhere to sit himself, only looking down at him with uncertainty.

“You didn’t have to follow me.” Nico mumbled, “There were plenty of open seats where we passed.”

“I know, but I figured I can stick with you…” Jason warmly smiled though that was slowly wavering, “I…guess I could go.” He said, now turning to leave with what Nico assumed was a hurt expression, so he reacted without thinking.

“Wait.” Nico stopped him. Jason faced him properly with a questioning glance, seeing Nico quickly stand from the chair and timidly fidgeting with the book in his hands, “…y-you can sit here.” He offered.

“But where are you going to sit?” Jason chuckled.

“I’ll sit on the floor, so just take the seat before I change my mind.” Nico told him, situating himself in front of the coffee table with his things, opening the old thick book carefully. It wasn’t as great as sitting in something comfy but it was fine if he didn’t have to see Jason hurt because Nico didn’t have another seat for him. He soon felt Jason behind him looking over his shoulder, apparently only placing his bag on the chair and leaning down to reach Nico. “What now?” Nico grumbled, not turning to him because he was just at the part with Mark Sway telling Reggie where they could find the body.

When he didn’t get an answer he turned, having now noticed how close Jason was to him, and it was _very close_. Nico’s lips almost brushed Jason’s cheek so he somewhat jumped back in surprise.

“S-sorry.” Jason apologized as he saw Nico staring at him with wide-eyes, “I was just curious with what you were reading…it’s a big book.”

“R-right.” Nico nodded, sitting upright so that he didn’t have to be leaning away awkwardly. He only hoped he wasn't blushing too much from embarrassment, having reacted so ridiculously in front of Jason over something so trivial. His jumpy nerves have yet to settle like always whenever he was startled in these ways but he managed to continue without a squeaky voice. “Malcolm told me to read this last week…”

“Last week?” Jason repeated in surprise, eyeing the book where Nico had it opened to, “Wow, looks to me like you’ve gotten closer to finishing. Must be pretty good.” It was, not like most of Nico’s usual reads but this one surprisingly captivated him as he read further and further along, seeing the world through the eyes of eleven year old Mark Sway that he unfortunately had to face. “What’s it about?” Jason asked after, sitting down right next to Nico like he wasn’t _just_ given a nice open chair mere seconds ago. Nico rolled his eyes at this and lifted the book to continue reading.

“I thought you’d want to read your own book?” Nico pointed out.

“Ok.” Jason smiled, “Show me where I can find that one.” Nico paused, left a bit speechless as he gave him an incredulous look but Jason only patiently waited.

“A-actually…this is the…o-only copy.” Nico informed him. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine, you can just tell me about it.” Nico raised a brow at that, crossing his arms over his chest after.

“That wouldn’t be the same as reading the book. It’d be cheating…you can’t just _not read_.” Nico grumbled. Jason laughed lightly at what Nico said but he was serious about this – having the book to read from can be far entertaining than being told.

“I know but there isn’t another, can’t you make this one exception” Jason hopefully asked. Nico continued to give him an incredulous look, pursing his lips as to say no but Jason didn’t seem to care. He reluctantly sighed and began to tell him everything he knew from the very beginning. Surprisingly, the only reason why Nico hadn’t stopped after was Jason’s genuine curiosity for every detail Nico recounted, even asking him questions. In a way making Nico get excited where he sat over a book he had yet to finish. Even if this wasn’t planned, Jason unexpectedly ‘joining’ him and retelling the story, Nico thought it was a great way to start the day. By all means, the idea of retelling a story didn’t seem right to him but if Jason liked it he supposed he could let it go.

When the bell did finally ring, the two made their way down together while Nico still animatedly talked about the book, Jason only chuckling and listening carefully. However, before they were completely out Jason gently stopped him, taking his arm when Nico was busy happily talking.

“Nico…” he began quietly. He stopped talking to look at him, and he noticed Jason seemed rather serious and unsure about something. “I…I just wanted to…ask you something.”

“Alright.” Nico slowly said, waiting patiently to hear what it was. It appeared as though it was important but Jason had yet to continue. He was getting curious when Jason all but stayed silent and nervously shifted on his feet. Nico didn’t want to rush him of course, and they were somewhat alone so only a short pause followed before Jason breathed out quietly and stepped a bit closer as if wanting to share a secret. Nico had to resist the urge to step back at having him practically a foot away.

“There’s the…Homecoming dance nearing…” he said, blushing a bit from what Nico could see but he didn’t say anything to Jason yet, knowing that there was still more to say, “It’s actually in three weeks but I…well I wanted to ask if you’d come…with me…uh…together that is.”

“Together?” Nico slowly repeated, blinking once before saying, “To Homecoming? Wh-”

“Yeah.” Jason quickly nodded with the same blush dusted on his cheeks, cutting off whatever Nico was about to say, “You don’t have to give me an answer right away. Just…please think about it.” He took Nico’s hand and gave it a light squeeze after, staring at Nico with a look he couldn’t quite place. But Nico was just confused. Homecoming? And why is he holding his hand?

He wanted to ask, ready to speak up although they were suddenly interrupted with a shout of Jason’s name from somewhere, both turning to see there were a couple of students, mostly girls squealing, motioning for Jason to come. He heard Jason tiredly sigh, letting go of Nico’s hand – much to his secret relief – and giving him a last smile before waving at the group.

“Sorry, I’ll see you later ‘kay.” He lastly said, walking around Nico to continue on so Nico was left to stare at Jason’s back without having the chance to say anything. But then he saw Jason abruptly stop, turning to Nico again and run back in order to embrace him in a warm hug. Nico gasped in surprise, going a bit stiff but Jason let go of him just as fast as he came with a large grin before finally reaching his friends. “See ‘ya.” He called over his shoulder.

“…What in the world?” he could only say, left alone with just his jumbled thoughts. Once he sees Jason again he’ll have to talk with him, or maybe ask Hazel about all this to understand what it meant. For now, he needed a class to get to.

~~~

“Take this, the last time you worked on your own you finished much faster than I expected but today I’ll join you.” Apollo smiled.

Nico was currently in his music class, the teacher having just finished the lecture on the new song the students were going to work on. It was almost time for lunch but Apollo took this opportunity to speak with Nico while everyone else waited for the bell to ring. Ever since the first day, when Nico practically ran away from Apollo, he tried really hard to come up with a way to apologize for his rude behavior. The next day he came in however, Apollo all but brighten at the sight of Nico and chatted with him about the piano.

So far, out of all the teachers Nico has, Apollo seemed to be his most favorite because he would always give him very intricate, complicated songs for Nico to play, each one always a joy to learn. Today, Apollo joined him on the piano, showing him step by step the way to perform Mozart’s version of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

“Make sure you distinguish the variations you hear in this piece. It may be fast but you don’t need to rush it either.” He told him, sitting down on the bench with Nico as he played the first verse. Nico glued his eyes on Apollo’s beautiful fingers gliding across the keys, only hoping that he could reach to Apollo’s potential with this song. There was a sort serenity to how Apollo always played this particular instrument above the others. He doesn’t appear to have a care in the world yet he seems so completely in tune and anchored with every melody performed. Nico enjoyed the times that he was able to witness Apollo play and especially liked it when he taught him so meticulously as to improve Nico’s ability on the piano.

Nico was no genius compared to Apollo but he dreamed of being that good enough to make his parents proud, as to show how far he’s come since he began to play all those years ago. Bianca will most definitely enjoy it, Hazel will be happy and his older brother will probably make him play with him while he’s on his guitar. That is if he could come home already so he’d be able to hear Nico play.

Way after the bell had rung, Nico still found himself persistently rooted of the bench while Apollo continued to teach him happily. Lunch was something he should get but the more he heard Apollo praise him as he further practiced, the more he wanted to continue to finish the song perfectly. Of course, Apollo worried that he hadn’t received something to eat yet, so he took care of it for him – in the form of Will coming by with a meal for two.

“Nico!” Will’s joyous voice echoed in the room, making Nico stop pressing the keys of the piano and turn in surprise just to see Will practically jumping in place next to him.

“H-hello Will.” Nico greeted quietly, slightly leaning away because Will was blindingly gleaming with happiness that was just too much to take in all at once. Why he was beaming, Nico didn’t know but he learned to not question it. That was just who Will was. “What brings you here?” He asked curiously, looking towards Apollo who was busy rummaging through a small bag where he took out a container along with a second, so Nico covered the piano keys and moved around the bench.

“I came to bring you food.” He stated, also turning himself to see Apollo bringing apparently Nico’s share. Will quickly took the small container and held it out to Nico eagerly.

“For me?” Nico repeated in surprise, taking the offered food that deliciously wafted in the air despite its lid and to his embarrassment make his stomach growl loudly. He blushed when Apollo and Will heard, laughing together while Nico turned away to just open what was in front of him.

“Apollo called me to bring food for two but I didn’t know it was for you.” Will said once his laughter settled in, glancing at Nico as he saw what he was given. “Hope you like Chipotle but if you don’t, I can get you something else.” Will went on.

“You don’t have to do that.” Nico hurriedly said. If Will had already gotten him this he shouldn’t complain or be picky. It was very kind of Apollo to have Will bring him something but he wouldn’t want him to make two turns just for him. “I appreciate the offer but I will gladly take this.” Holding it up with a very small smile, “Thank you anyways.”

“Your welcome.” Will blushed although Nico didn’t really catch it because he was now going to indulge himself in the meal on his lap. It looked really good but Nico may not be able to finish seeing as it was a rather large bowl.

“You can go now Will.” Apollo’s voice soon spoke up now that it was quiet, Nico having taken a spoon that Will held out for him to start eating. “Don’t you have to go eat yourself?” he arched an amused brow, coming over with a chair and plopping down close to Nico. Will gave Apollo an irritated look from across Nico.

“You made me come here with your lunch and all I hear is ‘go now’” Will grumbled, “Can’t you say a ‘Thanks Will’ or ‘You’re the best bro’ or how about ‘Want a piece” he huffed and crossed his arms. Apollo laughed loudly, shrugging in an uncaring way before taking a large bite of a burrito in his hands. Nico found it rather amusing himself but something in what Will said caught his attention.

“Bro.” he mumbled, “…You are brothers?” he asked in surprise. The two looked at him and smiled brightly together so it was in this that Nico could clearly see the resemblance.

“Yep” they both confirmed. How Nico’s never noticed before, he would never know but it was the first time he’s seen them together. They were both so handsomely alike appearance wise but thankfully they didn’t dress alike – they could pass for twins if Nico didn’t know Apollo was older. [Will ](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0398/0037/products/MT2193-BLACK-1_1024x1024.jpeg?v=1447204132)wasn’t as stylish as Apollo but he still looked great in his Henley long sleeve shirt, the button plackets nicely exposing his collar bone, and framing his defined muscles.

Now that Will stayed, Nico was able to compare the two, so he found he could only point out their many similarities. They had very dazzling personalities Nico was sure it was hereditary, they seemed rather mature and slightly childish at the same time for both their ages and they talked a lot, making a few jokes here and there. Will was surprisingly just a younger version of Apollo, something he mistakenly said out loud without thinking again but they didn’t seem offended in any way.

Nico relatively enjoyed both their company even if they were too bright for his taste. They were kind to include him in their random chat but once Apollo left to go to the restroom as he so boldly announced, Will turned to him with a strange look. It caught him off guard because one second Will was large grins and sweet comments, now he was gazing at him with an uneasiness that made Nico concerned. Had he done something wrong that may have offended Will? If that were the case he couldn’t recall what that may be. Will hadn’t appeared distressed before but he sure did now.

Nico eyed him with a questioning glance, setting aside the half eaten lunch that he’d actually been sharing with Will seeing as he hadn’t gotten lunch for himself. “Is something wrong?” Nico asked him calmly. Will blinked as if not having realized he went strangely silent but even then he still didn’t say or do anything. Only stare at Nico, although by this point Nico was just feeling uneasy himself. “W-will?"

“Sorry.” Will finally spoke up, nervously chuckling when he saw that he was making Nico uncomfortable. “I was just thinking of something that I’ve been meaning to tell you.” He explained, scooting closer to Nico on the already small space they had while they sat on the bench.

“What is it?” Nico inquired softly, trying to ignore the way Will’s arm brushed up against his own as he was being stared at again. It must clearly be something that’s been troubling him for a while now because Will went silent again, this time looking so unsure to go on with whatever it is. He began fidgeting with his fingers, scanning Nico’s face as if looking for a reason to trust him in what he was about to share with him. Nico also saw a distinctive pink tint to his cheeks that was surprisingly warming up by the second. He arched a brow in confusion and suddenly Will was taking his hand.

“Uh… I actually wanted to ask if you’d accompany me to the…Homecoming dance.”

“W-what?” Nico flustered, more so on the fact that Will was holding his hand for some reason and hadn’t let go yet. In fact, he was tightening his hold on him to a gentle squeeze that let the warmth of his hand seep through to Nico’s cold ones. Was this really necessary?

“To homecoming.” Will repeated, not knowing that Nico’s reason for being surprised was actually from looking at their joined hands. “With me.”

Nico stared with wide eyes as Will held his gaze with a serious one. It was the same request Jason had asked of him that morning and he found it peculiar that they were so distinctively similar. Was that a coincidence? “A-actually…” Nico awkwardly began, still feeling startled over Will’s gesture in hand holding, “… I need to…go meet with J-”

“So someone already asked you?” Will cut in, looking somewhat crestfallen and even slumping his shoulders sadly. Nico felt even more surprised that he reacted this way but he quickly spoke up again.

“Well yes but I was going to say-”

“You aren’t going with them.” Will hopefully finished for him, already forming a smile on his face and giving Nico another gentle squeeze to his other hand. Nico stared in disbelief at this, feeling his own face blush in embarrassment. Do people normally get their hands held when asked a question, especially about this homecoming? Apparently Will wanted to go to this event just as much as Jason, though what was so spectacular about it was beyond him.

“I d-don’t know.” Nico timidly mumbled, looking at Will with an addled expression, having been asked the weird same question and now being held on to. If Jason and Will both wanted him to come, they must have talked together at some point to make sure he said yes, but still. “I’m just a bit confused… I can’t say I’ve ever even … eh…” he paused for a second, breathing quietly so he didn’t have to feel so perplexed. Nico’s never really been held onto like this for so long over something as simple as a question so it was more than unfamiliar to him.

“You don’t have to tell me now.” Will smiled lightly, “If you need time to think it over for the other person than I can wait for you. I’ll wait as long as you need so once you’re ready, please give me your answer.”

“Well… my answer will most likely be the same.” Nico sighed, “I only wanted to ask you wh-” Nico was cut off again but this time it was by the loud school bell, a sign that lunch was over and it was time for fifth period. Will simply grinned at Nico happily, getting off the bench while also pulling Nico.

“You don’t need to worry.” Will answered without hearing his complete question, “I won’t be upset or anything. I’ll understand.” He assured him. Upset? He’ll understand? Does he think he won’t come? He probably would join them if he could just ask about it but Will only turned to pick up all their things and wrap up the unfinished food. Nico reluctantly followed along, now moving back the empty chair that Apollo had been using before.

Nico didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t want to make Will or Jason upset just because they though he didn’t care or thought he wouldn’t want to be with them just because he didn’t know what was going on.  
He’ll have to talk to them together now to make sure he didn’t hurt their feelings. Although, when he thought about it, he felt it was better to first ask Hazel about Homecoming. The two said they’d give him time, whatever that meant to them, so he’ll need to be well informed until then.

Now that they were finished cleaning up, they headed to art class together. Will brought back his usual energetic self, or maybe even more energetic after that little talk. Who knows? Nico just wanted to draw now.

~~~

Nico had mentioned he’d learned more about his three classmates in art class, all of them uniquely similar and different in their own way but all just as kind and funny as always. Percy however was the one that Nico found most intriguing and bewildering at the same time, repeatedly making Nico either smile or jump in his seat from having Percy enthusiastically close every minute. He has yet to figure out why Percy hovered over Nico all the time and as awkward a person Nico has been he hasn’t gotten quite used to it, but he has been trying. Percy seems to do this with Will and Jason as well but due to their sitting arrangements, Nico was just in range.

“Will you give it a rest already?” Jason sighed from across Nico, having been watching Percy peeking at what Nico was drawing but this time he was practically blowing at his ear from how close he was. Nico flinched and drew his shoulder up, now clutching his sketch pad to his chest to hide it from Percy before he could see. He blushed brightly when he tried to shrug him off though Percy must think it’s some sort of game because he was only chuckling and leaning even closer.

“Sit down Percy.” Will now said, accurately throwing his eraser at Percy to hit him on his forehead. Percy looked up and gave Will a stink eye but did as was told with a pout, finding his way back to his seat or rather slouched back into it in front of Nico. He quietly sighed in relief, also giving Jason and Will a grateful look and the two smiled back at him before he continued his drawing with intense focus.

They were actually doing portraits of each other, the teacher making the class partner up with the person beside them. In Nico’s case, drawing Percy. It was why he was so curious about seeing Nico’s drawing but he was still not done. Percy was simply impatient, for good reason too, or at least that’s what he had heard Percy say.

“Just wanted to see.” Percy mumbled sulkily. Nico shouldn’t have done it, but he lifted his head. Percy stared at him with such a petulant expression, Nico almost felt guilty but he learned to look away. If there’s another thing he learned in school about Percy, it was to be careful when he pouted. Nico had to give credit to anyone who resisted Percy’s baby sealed eyes and pouty lips but maybe Nico was the only sucker. That was rather troubling.

“I’m almost finished.” He reassuringly informed, quickly picking up where he left off before Percy had stood to peek. Percy had started first so now Nico tried to finish on his drawing. He was embarrassed to admit it but he was blushing the whole entire time.

Drawing Percy was something of an artist’s dream and here Nico was drawing this… Adonis… on _his_ drawing pad. Nico actually took his time, observing every detail on his handsome face and adding color where he saw fit. He had stared at Percy for so long he sometimes had to catch himself from ogling but he now had the image of Percy’s face engraved in his head. In all reality, the one thing he could never stop thinking about were his beautiful sea green eyes. Sure he took into account how well-dressed and lean [Percy ](http://mystyleproject.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/long-sleeves.jpg)was with his red button up long sleeve and dark denim jeans but Nico’s eyes always wandered to Percy’s face. Not even a couple blows to his head can make him forget them.

 _‘How embarrassing’_ he thought to himself, feeling his face warm even more as he thought of Percy…er…his eyes. It’s not like he hasn’t met anyone else that wasn’t handsome like Percy – Jason, Will and his three friend in Italy for example – and his strange feelings over his appearance were definitely a first but it all began with Percy’s eyes.

As he drew, he realized that he gave it more detail than anything else. The way they gleamed with over-joyous attentiveness. How the blue and green swirled upon themselves, dispersed in his irises when he was happy. When the sunlight hits them in the right angle from a window, they seemed to pop out even more in contrast with his tan complexion. These eyes were irresistible when he pouted because they glazed over with unshed tears, making it more prominent to catch anyone’s attention. To hold captive Nico’s attention. They were just the most brilliant color Nico’s ever seen.

He finished a final detail to his hair, away from the mesmerizing eyes now that he was overthinking in humiliating amounts. He set his tools aside and finally let Percy have a look. Nico watched as Percy took his pad with the biggest grin, but once he saw the drawing the smile slowly left and he had a blank expression. Nico could feel his heart ache slightly. Was the drawing awful?

“Wow” Percy finally murmured. “This is amazing.” He now observed his portrait with surprise before looking back at Nico. His face felt even warmer when Percy turned his attention to him although this time he didn’t look away, so they seemed to hold each other’s gazes for a moment. For some reason, as Percy now smiled at him so warmly, his insides did a twist as his heartbeat quickened though he was sure it was still the jitters and nerves he felt from Percy constantly lingering behind him and the anxious concern at thinking he might not like it.

If Percy hadn’t liked it, Nico would have felt a little heartbroken, especially after he tried his best to capture Percy’s whole happy image. Percy cleared his throat after a while of just scanning the drawing and slightly blushed as he handed back the pad. He took his own in his hands but appeared somewhat hesitant, his blush darkening a bit more when he looked at Nico.

“I guess I should also show you mine. Just… don’t laugh and… sorry.” He exhaled, hurriedly handing the drawing which Nico gingerly took from his hands carefully. He slightly expected as much but in the end it was surprisingly good, of course a few errors but good nonetheless. He felt himself lightly smiling as he took in the portrait of himself and he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, not really minding that he was looking at a drawing that didn’t accurately portray him.

Percy stammered in embarrassment as he heard Nico now that he couldn’t completely hide his laughter. Nico reassured him well enough that he liked the drawing but when Jason and Will saw it, they started laughing loudly. Their drawings of each were no different but Nico thought each one was rather amusing to look at – not that he was making fun of them in any way. They then continuously praised Nico’s drawing of Percy, although Nico just blushed every time they did. Being complimented was nice and Nico rather liked it, though these boys seemed to be more than ‘genuine’.

There was plenty of time to spare before the end of class so Nico took it upon himself to pick up his utensils early and turn in his assignment. The teacher, Mr. Morales took one look and brightly smiled at Nico.

“This is absolutely beautiful.” He said to him, holding the drawing up to have an even better view. He also continued to say good things about the drawing, Jason, Will and Percy there with him to turn in their work and smile as they saw Nico just fidget nervously. It was great to be exalted in his ability to draw by a teacher but Nico seemed to get more than a few stares now. Students turning to see what was going on and eyeing Nico curiously. The staring was always going to make him anxious but at least he wasn’t running away.

When he _was_ going back to his seat along with the three boys, Mr. Morales stopped him. “Wait Nico.” He called to him, “Now that you’re finished would you mind taking this paper to the copy room and printing out at least 100 copies, the passcode is there so don’t worry. These are the announcement papers that one of my classes designed for their art club that I’ve been meaning to get too but I’m a little held up.”

Nico took the paper that was presented in front of him, and slowly nodded but…where was this copy room? “Why don’t you ask a friend to join you if you can’t find your way.” Mr. Morales smiled, like he knew exactly what he was thinking. He turned away to go to a student that called to him so Nico just started walking towards the door. Maybe he could find it on his own.

“Come on.” He heard Percy say, suddenly appearing right next to him and taking his arm, making Nico let out a small startled gasp because Percy was now dragging him. “I’ll help you.”

“P-percy.” He slightly squeaked. He wanted him to let go but Percy only chuckled.

All Nico managed to do was turn his head back to get a final look at Jason and Will who were both staring after the two with a sour expression. It would warrant some concern but Percy was being a bit pushy. He did let go of him now that they were out and once they arrived to the mentioned room that was thankfully not too far, Percy did all the work. Expertly handling a large machine and inserting some sort of code that soon allowed for more copies of the same paper Nico had been holding to come out of the side.

“Now we wait ‘til it’s done.” Percy said, coming to sit on the chair next to Nico, where he’d been since they arrived. If Percy was so familiar with this, couldn’t Mr. Morales have asked him in the first place? Maybe even ask Will or Jason? They both seemed a little peeved that Nico left with Percy so it must have been because they wanted to come. Nico had no idea what he would have done if Percy hadn’t been with him so he was grateful. He just hoped if he were ever asked again, he’d remember right everything Percy did or otherwise look like a fool in front of his teacher.

“Nico?” he heard Percy’s concerned voice beside him. “You ok?”

He turned towards Percy now that he was calling out to him, quickly shaking out of his thoughts so he didn’t give Percy the wrong impression. “Yes, I was just thinking.” Nico lightly smiled, “I want to thank you for accompanying me. I would have been lost if not for you.”

“Glad I came then”, Percy chuckled in amusement, “You know, you’re the first person I’ve ever met that’s so modest.”

“Modest?” Nico repeated, blushing a bit now that Percy chuckled again, “Is it strange that I speak that way?” he timidly asked.

“No,” Percy quickly assured, “You sound so sweet and humble it’s really nice to listen to, especially with your accent.” Percy gave him a warm smile as Nico looked back at him in surprise. “I’m glad you’re uniquely polite.”

“Oh…” Nico mumbled, “I suppose that’s just how I was…raised.”

“What?” Percy arched brow, not catching everything Nico said because he went a little quiet.

“It’s nothing.” Nico nervously chuckled. He shouldn’t say anymore if he could help it, it’d be more than troubling for him. “So how long must we wait?” he asked instead.

“It’s 100 hundred copies so we’ll be here a little longer.” Percy admitted, standing to loom over a digital screen of what Percy had said was the copy machine. “Hope you don’t mind.” Percy turned to him, “But you’ll be stuck here with me until it’s done.”

“Are you saying you will torture me with your silly jokes?” Nico quipped with a small smile.

“I take offense to that.” Percy pointed a finger but he smiled after, taking his place in the chair he was using before, “My jokes can’t be that bad.”

“If that’s what you believe.” Nico mumbles under his breathe though Percy nudged him from the side with a pout. “I didn’t mean it Percy.” Nico chuckled lightly.

Percy actually had this canny ability of putting a smile on just about anyone, despite their mood. His laughter was somehow contagious, his amusing comments intriguingly funny, and his goofy attitude charmingly hilarious. Nico would think he’d be annoyed by him already except he honestly couldn’t help but let out a small laughter every now and then when he was around Percy. Sure he had habit of closing any small space between them, but at least he meant no harm by it.

It took him a while but Nico always felt that Percy also reminded him of someone and because he hadn’t seen him in so long it only just recently came to him. Percy sometimes acted like his big brother Thanatos whenever he tried to cheer Nico up on the occasional depressing night. Thanatos was by no means a clumsy goofball but he can be rather silly at times. Maybe that’s why he was so acceptable to Percy’s lack of consideration in proximity and boisterous nature. It was his sort of charm and Nico thought it was…cute…

 _‘How strange’_ he pondered to himself. He’s never come across a thought like that before but it’s not like it mattered.

As they waited a little longer for their 100 copies, Percy made an effort to make Nico laugh. So far he’s only managed a smile out of him but not a laugh. Nico thought it was a silly goal but Percy mentioned something about making him agree to something if he won. He went along with it, though he’d soon discover that Nico could be hard to waver if it meant they were making a bet. Years and years of having Bianca and two of his friends picking on him could make him immune to that sort of thing. Percy would have probably given up until at last Nico accidently let out a small laughter he’d been holding on too. It wasn’t much but for some reason Percy taught it was a huge accomplishment.

“Finally.” Percy sighed in great relief, smirking confidently as Nico continued to giggle, “For a second I was sure you were just a stick in the mud. It’s good to know you do have a sense of humor.” Nico gave him a look but Percy laughed himself. “Now then, I want to ask you something.” He grinned. However, before he could say more there was a strange beeping sound that made the two turn to the copy machine, so Percy was now looking it over.

“I can’t believe we need to fill it with paper.” He grumbled now tinkering with the machine and opening a tray that was completely vacant, the same for another he pulled on. Nico looked around the room and noticed that upon the shelves there were many materials and packages, and thankfully a stacked amount of printing paper.

“I’ll get it for you.” Nico said, dragging a chair along with him so he could reach what he needed. Now that he was giving Percy the paper, he was able to make the machine continue with about 20 more copies left.

“You should get down now.” Percy chuckled once he had the last of what Nico gave him to fill in the second empty tray.

“I should just stay here.” Nico smiled, “It’s the first time I’m able to see the top of your head.”

“Well, I’m sorry you’re so short.” Percy laughed, coming closer to Nico and holding out his hand, though Nico just crossed his arms and looked away. It’s not like he enjoyed being short. “Come on~” Percy urged, waving his hand in front of himself for Nico to take already. “You’ll fall and break your neck if you’re not careful.” He reasoned.

“If I slip I can just stick the landing.” Nico shrugged, smiling down at Percy now that he saw him rolling his eyes. When Nico didn’t come down yet, Percy swiftly grabbed Nico and pulled him forward so he could fall towards Percy’s now open arms.

“Percy!” he yelped in surprise, but all he heard was the sound of Percy’s familiar laughter. Nico suddenly felt his strong arms wrap around his small body, letting out a soft huff from the impact of their bodies colliding. He could also feel Percy’s body rumble from laughter, sense the ticklish warm breaths near his forehead and see the side of Percy’s tan neck. Nico wanted him to let go so he could compose himself, but he sort of jolted in another surprise when he heard the loud bell ring and soon after the copy machine, which let out a different alarm, telling them it was done with the copies.

“P-percy?” Nico squeaked. His cheeks were quickly burning with a dark blush he knew was lighting up his entire face. Percy hadn’t let him go yet, so Nico was pushing his hands at the chest they were touching though Percy wasn’t budging. “Percy…c-can you p-please let go of m-me…” He pleaded in a soft voice. He was embarrassed to say he didn’t expect to have Percy catch him and get startle right after over the school bell. Percy must think he’s an idiot now so if that were the case he’d really like to be let go of. “Percy?” he called to him a third time and on this Percy’s arms hugged him tighter.

“Nico.” He whispered so gently it made Nico stop struggling out of bewilderment. What’s going on? “I still need to ask you something.” He continued now that Nico was still.

“D-do you have to k-keep hugging m-me?” he slightly complained, resuming to push at Percy’s chest but it only made Percy tighten his hold even more. Nico let out a soft groan and reluctantly stopped, “What is it?” he indulged him, still feeling a bit mortified over what happened and Percy still hugging him. All day, things like this have been going on…in fact… it felt the same like it had been with Will and Jason when he was alone with each one. Nico was now certain – positive actually – that Percy was going to ask him that particular question the last two times he’s heard already and it was confirmed with what Percy said next.

“Please come with me to Homecoming. I want you to be with me…” he said, finally loosening his hold but sadly not stepping completely away because he had his hands on Nico’s upper arms. “It’s coming in a few weeks but I wanted to ask you as soon as I could…maybe hear you say yes…” he blushed, looking at Nico expectantly with his mesmerizing eyes. Nico was held in a ridiculous stupor when Percy suddenly looked at him, his own eyes going wide with astonishment and more confusion.

“You too?” Nico numbly stated. Percy slowly frowned at this, scanning Nico’s face in eerily concentration before seeing his beautiful eyes go dark with a sort of gloom one would get when feeling sad.

“Me too? Did…did someone already invite you with them?” he slowly asked, as if hoping that weren’t the case but Nico simply nodded and stared at Percy with concern. What was wrong with him?

“Y-yes, this morning… and during lunch but I assu-”

“Whoa.” Percy cut in in surprise now, “Two people asked you? So you’re going with one of them? Or are you just… thinking about it? Did you say no to both of them already?” he wondered. Nico arched a puzzled brow. Didn’t Percy already know? If Will and Jason asked, and Percy now asked, surely they’ve been working together to corner Nico into making him say yes. They were hoping he would if they’d gone through these lengths. Nico wasn’t even sure if he could give them his answer when they have yet to explain why they were so adamant in receiving one.

“I’m…thinking about it, but you don’t understand, I was asked by-”

“Nico?” “Percy?” the two turned their head to the side to see Jason and Will standing by the door, the two looking at them in surprise and it was then that Percy thankfully let go of him, rather quickly he might add.

“H-hey guys.” Percy chuckled nervously, looking between his two friends now that they were fully inside though Nico noticed they appeared somewhat angry.

“Percy.” Will slightly growled, coming even closer to him in two steps, “I swear to god if you did something inappropri-”

“No!” Percy exclaimed in a hurry, shaking his head fast and holding his arms up in front of himself, “I wouldn’t do that to him, I swear.”

“Then what are you doing?” Jason inquired skeptically, also stepping forward though he reached Nico instead, “Did Percy do something weird?” he asked him. Nico looked between the three as they looked back at him.

_‘What is with these three?!’_

He crossed his arms in front of himself, and narrowed his eyes, all of them surprised in Nico’s sudden change in behavior, “Why are you all so weird.” He countered, “All day the three of you have been acting strangely. Did I miss something?” he asked. The three boys stared with wide eyes at seeing Nico rather upset but who wouldn’t when you were being messed with. This was probably just a joke to tease him though why he would warrant such horrible teasing was beyond him.

If that were the case Nico didn’t want to deal with it, but if they _were_ serious, it would have all been easier if the three had just come to him together in the first place. Could they possibly be afraid of having Nico reject them? Nico wouldn’t do that if this was important to them. Were they unsure of how to approach him? It’s not like he doesn’t see them _every day_. Did they think Nico didn’t care? He didn’t mean to appear so disinterested, he was simply unsure of what was going on.

When the three boys were left speechless, Nico sighed tiredly, dropping his hands to his sides and muttering something in Italian that all three didn’t understand. He seriously needed to find Hazel. Maybe then he could figure out this whole mess out. The boys don’t seem the least bit sure of what _Nico_ was saying either, judging by the confusion on _their_ faces, so talking with them wasn’t going to be helpful. Now that art class was over he just wanted to be in math class where he could meet with Cecil and Leo. Maybe talking with them could also relieve him of his headache.

“Never mind what I said.” Nico grumbled, “Why are you two here?” he asked Will and Jason.

“We came to give you your bags.” Jason informed carefully, seeing that Nico was now in a foul mood. He held out his bag to him and Nico gratefully took it, easing out his slight glare so he didn’t have the three so uneasy around him.

“Mr. Morales also told us to tell you that you could just leave the copies in his drop box.” Will pointed at the wall where many slots were, having a tag with the name of a teacher for each individual cubby.

“Alright.” Nico sighed, putting his back pack on and starting to walk towards the door, “You three could do that, I’m going to class.” He said, giving them a last look before opening the door, “Goodbye.”

“Wait Nico.” Percy said, the other two also calling out, though Nico didn’t bother to stop. He didn’t mean to be angry but for the moment he didn’t want to be late. As he was walking along, he noticed a strange straggling within the hallways, students that were turning from the corner ahead of him were seemingly and somewhat strangely concerned about something. The only reasoned why he noticed is because it appeared on all the people around him, everyone one of them whispering to each other in a conspicuous way. It shouldn’t be any of his business but he had to turn the same corner they were all coming from in order to get to class.

“Nico!” He heard his name being called behind him. He didn’t need to turn to know it was Jason and most likely the other two. They were also by his side in the next instance, “Nico we’re sorry if we upset you or anything. We didn’t mean to make you offended but can I ask why you’re…mad…” Nico only gave Jason a roll of his eyes and calmly breathed out.

“I’m not angry…or at least I’m sorry if you think I’m so upset with you all. I’m not,” he assured them, “Although right now I just want to go to class.” Nico finished, allowing them all a small smile to show he was ok, or as okay as felt that is. The three gave him a few pouty expression so Nico made sure they saw his smile so they wouldn’t be worried or anything. It seemed to satisfy them because the three nodded in understanding.

“What’s going on…” Will now mumbled as he looked up ahead, where they could slowly start to see that at the end of the hallway, there were a group of students gathered together, in a way blocking the passage, but Nico soon realized it was near his math class. He inwardly groaned at seeing how he was going to struggle in getting through that but as he was getting closer he found something he didn’t wish to see. Now he knew why the students he saw before were looking so strangely.

And Nico all but felt his face go slack with abhorrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for it to be some sort of cliffhanger but at least I'll get the next chapter in soon...Maybe ಠ_ಠ  
> If you like it please let me know, I'd really love if you did.  
> Also, the songs that I post are really just what I tend to hear when I'm writing, or just listen to but I do try my best to fit it with the story. My song selection may not be all that great but I hope that you'll at least like some of them.  
> Anywho...tata for now.ಠ⌣ಠ


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!!  
> Ok, so apologies are in order. I meant to post this earlier in the day. You know with the whole Christmas going on but I was thoroughly surprised by my gift.  
> In other words I wasn’t home for the day and had absolutely no time to get to my computer to upload this chapter. I tried so hard to get to it but then my brother and sister made me sit through a Star Wars marathon – hint, hint their present – and luckily pausing on the third (amazing by the way) so…ಥ_ಥ Sorry.  
> I hope to make it up with this lovely chapter. I also want to say now that I feel this chapter is long, important, and somewhat sad…I didn’t intend on making it sad because then I’d be crying. I’m so emotional, you have no idea.  
> So if anyone is sensitive to bullying or homophobic related things just a little warning. I didn’t make it too obscene and it does get better.  
> Anyways…enjoy. (~˘▾˘)~

\---If there is anyone that listens to music while reading you can listen to [Skyscraper ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_8ydghbGSg)– Demi Lovato, [Fly ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EQMVTTW1Sk)– Hilary Duff, [Say ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JONA_6ZCrE)– John Mayer or [Brave ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyAfjUHlFSM)– Sara Bareilles ---

“That fucking ass.” Percy growled below his breath.

“He’s going to pay once coach hears about this.” Jason also angrily stated.

“Why the hell is he doing this anyways?” Will asked in absolute disbelief, his eyes forming to narrowed slits. In fact all of their eyes did, except Nico who was left in wide eyed horror. These students were just watching. They were watching without intervening whatsoever. Nico knew who was there but he just couldn’t believe it.

“Leo” Nico gasped, “Cecil.” The three turned to him when they heard him, probably distinguishing his utter alarm over what he continued to see before himself. “Why are they all just watching? Why isn’t anyone doing something?!” already having slowly started moving forward while the three boys looked at him with surprise at his sudden outburst. “Can’t they see they’re in pain!” He raised his voice.

“Nico?” Jason softly said, placing a hand to his shoulder but Nico slapped it away on instinct, not knowing that he startled Jason without meaning to. Nico hated this, hated this so much it made his body hastily move without thinking, ignore the others’ call to his name, and make his mind race with a desperate rush to reach out.

There was a large boy and two of his friends harassing Cecil and Leo like it was a spectators show, and by the looks of the two’s conditions, it may have been going on for a while. Nico all but ran forward, dropping his bag to make it easier for himself to push through the students that were in the way and only vaguely hearing Jason, Percy and Will. But Nico _wouldn’t_ stop, not when he could do something seeing as no one else disappointingly seemed to want to step up. Nico would have given them all his best glare for having done nothing, but something else was more pressing over their deplorable behaviors.

Cecil and Leo were being hurt. They were being beaten and crying out and it was painfully hurting Nico despite the physical torture they were going through. It was things like this that Nico despised the most in the world. Despised it to his very core that this was happening right _now_ , and although he promised his father to be on his best behavior or not draw unnecessary attention to himself, he couldn’t watch this go on any longer or otherwise shame his family, himself and everything he stood for. So once he reached the end he yelled loudly.

“Stop it! Let him go now!” They all turned to him of course, every pair of eyes on him, but it was the large boy that was holding Leo Nico was focused on. He was also staring back at him in surprise, probably from seeing someone interrupting him but Nico was already there in a heartbeat, reaching Leo to free him from the boy’s hard grip before the raised fist in the air could make contact to anything. Nico held Leo close when he staggered from being pulled far away from the bully, so he supported him upright and slowly walked to reach Cecil on the floor next, looking like he was weeping.

“Nico.” Leo’s small hoarse voice breathed out, glancing at him in somewhat confusion though Nico saw an awful swelling around the side of his face that made him cringe in sympathy. From what he could tell as he held on to him, there were plenty more littered around his small body and Cecil was groaning tiredly with a few whimpers coming out too. Just when he was about to set Leo gently down beside Cecil, he was suddenly pulled by his hair, yelping in surprise while also ignoring the slight pain. He was worried about Leo, seeing as he dropped to the floor rather harshly on his knees – he was so weak he couldn’t even support himself.

“Just what the fuck are you doing?” He heard someone angrily bite out, turning Nico around so he was now facing the large boy with a hideous scowl thrown at him. “Who are you anyways? Don’t tell me you’re those faggots’ friend?”

“Let go of me.” Nico gritted out as the boy gripped on him tightly, enough to pull out a few strands of his black hair. When he tried to make him loosen his hold, the boy pulled him harder in order to slam him against the locker doors. Many of the students around them gasped, though Nico noticed they only stayed in place and murmured to each other. He started getting up, not really caring that he was just thrown because he only wanted to get Leo and Cecil away from here and to a nurse. They were struggling to get up on their own but they had managed to face Nico, looking at him with their own worry – though there was clear fear in their eyes as they witnessed Nico being thrown. Just as he was about to run to them, the large boy grabbed him again.

“Oh no you don’t.” he said to Nico with a dangerous grin, “I asked you a question. So are you their friend or something? You’re one of those little faggots too, aren’t you?” He spat in disgust. “This school sure is getting full of them but don’t worry, I’m here to clean them out.”

“What are you talking about?” Nico groaned, struggling a bit to make the bully let go of him but that only managed to get him harshly pinned to the wall of cold metal locker doors again.

“Dylan!” he heard a booming yell from the crowd of people, Nico now seeing Percy emerging with a venomous glare, “Get your fucking hands off him now!”

“Fuck off Percy I’m busy!” He yelled back, refocusing on Nico by slamming him harshly back.

Nico could also hear Leo and Cecil, so he managed to look past the bully to see Dylan’s other two large friends grabbing them as they had tried to run away. Nico gasped and struggled harder, his head loudly screaming to just let loose. And yet, he couldn’t disappoint his father, a part of him knowing that there was a time and place for fighting and this wasn’t it. Percy seemed like he wanted to strike himself, judging by the way he clenched his fists and set his stiff shoulders back. Nico knew that it would only complicate things so he held a hand out to Percy in order to keep him in place before facing Dylan.

“Please let go of me.” Nico calmly began, “I understand that you are angry but you can’t go about this with _violence_. Whatever caused you to start all this I’m sure it can be sorted out with reason.” He told him. “So let Leo and Cecil go, they need a _nurse_.”

Dylan was left somewhat speechless when Nico finished, around them there was still a constant soft murmur going on – Nico not knowing yet that that was slowing disappearing. Thankfully Cecil and Leo weren’t crying out anymore, but then Dylan began shortly laughing. “You’re _joking_. What kind of fucking idiot are you?” And with that he slammed Nico a fourth time to the locker doors, making him collapse to the floor, but he didn’t cry out. He would never cry out. Besides, he’s had way worse than this.

Leo and Cecil’s heartbreaking cries began again, seeing once more that they were being handled roughly. Percy also stepped forward but Nico yelled, “Wait!” quickly trying to stand and dodging the hand Dylan swung towards him. If he was going to help Leo and Cecil he shouldn’t let this boy easily grab at him anymore. Nico hurriedly held back the arm of one of the boys in order to stop it from hitting Cecil who looked about ready to pass out. “Stop this already, I implore you. If you want to hit something then hit me but _please_ let them go.” He practically begged, spilling out words in panic so he could save the two already.

Nico was then being pulled back, suddenly receiving a fist that connected to his face. He let it happen, thinking that with this they could finally leave Cecil and Leo alone, though now his mind was spinning a bit. He was still able to stand upright, making sure to extend a foot out to keep himself balanced. When he regained himself he saw the same bully that had been handling him before in front of him.

“You sure are a freak you know that. Stupid faggot.” Dylan spat.

“Are you going to let them go?” Nico asked, ignoring his ridiculous comment but the bully simply grinned, pushing him back so powerfully and tripping him in order to make him fall.

“Yeah right.” He scoffed, turning to grab Leo by his hair, “I still need to teach this little bitch and his pansy friend a lesson for messing with me in the first place.” He raised his fist and swung at Leo, making him cry out loudly and collapse on the floor. Nico gasped in horror, this time forcibly struggling to run forward but Dylan quickly returned to hold him down. Nico watched from beneath him as his large bully friend was now kicking Cecil in the stomach, his small wail leaving his split lips before slumping forward and crying in agony.

Percy went straight to Leo and Cecil, Will and Jason running after him too as they tried to pry the bullies off of them.

“I’m warning you!” Nico now said to the bully above him, “Get off me and leave the others alone.” He hissed at him, finally not having any more of this seeing as they won’t listen to him, even now as Dylan clutched his arm to the side of his head when he was trying to squirm away.

“Just what the fuck can you do anyways?” Dylan laughed at him, raising his fist to land on Nico but as soon as Nico saw it coming, he moved his head at the last second to make it hit the floor beneath him. Dylan painfully cursed out and jolted back, holding his hurt hand to his chest in order to soothe it, but Nico suddenly grabbed him, twisting around to make his foot kick the back of his head and make Dylan’s _face_ collide with the floor instead. It was so harshly done, he started to bleed through his nose. Nico had no time to admire his handy work though, because he jumped up to get away from him when he saw him getting back up.

“You fucking little shit!” he growled as he now clutched his bleeding nose in agony. The others to the side stopped to see what had happen, all of them going silent as they noticed Dylan’s blood flowing down his hand. Nico didn’t wait for Dylan though, making his way to help Jason and Percy get one of the bullies off Leo, but when he saw their eyes go wide at him, Nico reflexively turned on his nimble feet only to then see Dylan run at him with a raised fist.

Nico expertly reached it as he quickly stepped to the side. In one motion, he pinned it back while also jumping to make his knees jab at Dylan from behind, so his face in turn can farther reach a locker door, making a large indentation before unceremoniously sliding down as his blood smeared the cold metal. He quickly got off Dylan and stared in surprise when Dylan simply groaned, slowly trying to sit up. As he watched, he hadn’t realized that one of the other bullies ran to him next, so with only Will’s voice as a warning to ‘watch out’ he bent back at the last second to see a leg kick at him and miss.

Once he stood upright again, all of them were staring at him in gaping disbelief, “What the fuck?” the bully in front of him said. His surprise only lasted for a second before he was at Nico again, trying to get a hit at him but Nico was dodging every one.

“S-stop already.” Nico managed to voice out once he slipped past the bully as his fist swung forward. He held out his hands in surrender when he turned to face him because in all reality he didn’t want to keep this up and fight. If his father got wind of it he’d be punished in a way he could only imagine would last for months on end, just to show him he’d never forget the day he succumbed to unnecessary physical hostility. “You don’t have to do this anymore!” he tried again when the boy kept coming.

“Give it a rest, Victor!” Percy yelled alongside him, coming in between them to push back the boy or rather hit him in place. Now that Percy stood there, Nico quickly turned to Leo and Cecil, both propped up for support by Will while Jason looked over Dylan in disgust when he had finally stood up to get to them again. It only left one bully unaccounted for and soon reaching Nico for his turn at a fight. It was tiring in having to repeat himself over and still not get what he wanted. Thankfully Will and Jason came to help by pinning that boy back much to Nico’s relief, thinking that it was finally over, until he heard Leo scream horribly.

They all whipped around when they saw him on his side as Dylan loomed over him, Cecil weakly pushing him away but only managing to get himself punched. Nico’s body suddenly went to overdrive, his mind going blank with outraging anger and all but jumping to stop the kick Dylan was going to bring down on Leo. Jason, Will and Percy were all apparently occupied by the bullies they were handling so Nico lunged at Dylan by running up the locker doors to reach far enough in the air over Leo and Cecil and have his knee hit his face for an utter knock out.

It should have made him fall lifelessly to ground, but when Nico picked himself up after landing in a roll, Dylan staggered to a stand and glared at Nico with his bleeding twisted face. From then on Nico practically used him as a punching bag, striking at him with no restraint. He kicked him in the stomach after seeing him crouching low in tired pain before going at his legs, allowing the motion to flip him over his feet. The landing was painfully harsh, just about knocking the wind out of him and hitting the back his head from impact.

Whenever Nico fought, he usually lost himself or got carried away but that was usually when he was beyond his sense of reason for someone he absolutely, with all his might, loathed and cursed. Having watched Leo and Cecil attacked in front of everyone while they watched when Nico all but pleaded to leave them alone was already hard enough. To have this bully continue without remorse on attacking Leo and Cecil’s fragile bodies – after already stopping him more than once he might add – got to him the most.

It reminded him of his past. The way he once helplessly watched as someone he loved and cared about got hurt, but back then, he was weak and small to carry out any form of resistance. When he fought people like this boy, it was when he was somehow reliving his excruciating memories, stressed and agitated beyond repair because he was so frenzied with anger and sadness. All he saw was this boy, and all he thought was making sure he’d stay down to never hurt Leo and Cecil again when he was certain they were innocent in all this. He was so far into his mind he’d somehow lost himself to how many times he had repeatedly hit the boy, but out of nowhere someone was desperately calling out his name, clutching him tightly and pulling him away.

“Nico!”

Nico blinked in surprise, now staring into Percy’s magnificent sea green eyes that were wide with panic and worry. “Nico!” he called again, moderately shaking at his shoulders to completely wake him up. He also saw Will stepping beside him and reaching a hand out to hold the side of his face gently, the same dreadful worry on his face.

“Percy? Will?” Nico mumbled, blinking more to shake out of his daze. The two intently stared at him, Percy slowly taking his hand in his to hold it up gently as if it were delicate but it was only quivering uncontrollably. Nico hadn’t realized he had been shaking with lingering rage and anxiety, and as Percy softly squeezed it, he felt numb with confusion and trepidation. Oh no. He finally glanced down to the floor, where Dylan lay unconscious but Will brought his face to focus on them.

“You can stop now.” Percy whispered quietly, like he was afraid he might startle Nico if he spoke any louder but Nico was already experiencing overwhelming shame.

“Did I- ” he let out a shaky breath, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts better, “Did I…hurt him…I- attacked him- ” he corrected himself, opening his mouth to say more but he couldn’t seem to find any.

“Hey.” Will now whispered, making Nico look to him but that was probably from the hand still placed on his cheek, sensing a dulling ache he couldn’t quite place yet. “Just breathe.”

“I didn’t- mean to- I o-only wanted- to-”

“It’s ok Nico.” Percy cut in, bringing him in to hold him against his chest. “Just breathe.” He repeated. Nico did, evening his short breaths after having tried to speak up – only to nervously fumble over his guilt-written words. Gods what had he done? This turned disastrous so quickly it had Nico blind to his own actions. He had let himself yield dangerously to his former life, one that should have been locked away, and now he had worried the others. Helping was what he thought he was doing, but all he managed to do was cause an even bigger mess. Leo and Cecil must think he’s horrible.

His eyes quickly snapped open in realization, slightly pushing away from Percy’s generous embrace to look around. Where were they? They were injured from the terrible beating, barely able to sit up right on their own. As he looked around he vaguely wonder what happened to all the students but he had quickly spotted the two bullies facing someone, Principal Chiron to his curious surprise, and finally Jason, who was by Leo and Cecil’s sides as they slumped tiredly against the wall.

“We need to get them to the nurse.” Will advised, noticing Nico looking at the two with deep concern. “They’ll have everything they need to get treated.”

“Nico?” They turned to the sound of his name, puzzled over finding Hazel there with wide eyes to take in everything she was seeing, soon running to him for a warm hug. He didn’t know why she was there but he was grateful for it, wrapping his arms around her slowly. “You dummy.” She whispered in his ear, inclining back to give him a small smile as to tell him well enough that there was no need to work himself over. He sighed sadly, glancing at Percy and Will who were silently watching before leaving with a small smile of their own.

“Hazel…I made a mistake, I-” Hazel quickly shushed him and brought him in to her embrace again, whispering more in his ear though switching to Italian so the others around them wouldn’t understand.

 _“I know that what you did was for the good of your friends because that’s what you learned for the sake of yourself. It’ll be fine once we’ve settled somewhere else. Also know that you don’t have to stress about breaking down here anymore.”_ She softly reassured, _“I came to make sure of it.”_

 _“Father’s going to be disappointed.”_ He mumbled, closing his eyes and hiding in her shoulder, but she pushed him back to give him a determined look.

“No he won’t.” she countered, “We can think of something to say later but right now we need to get your friends to the nurse.” She reminded, looking past him to where Leo and Cecil were still sitting. Nico’s heart clenched at the sight of them, wanting more than anything to get closer but was afraid if they’d reject him after what they witnessed. They’ll think he was no better than the bullies that attacked them. He unconsciously stepped back and dolefully lowered his head in shame. However, Hazel was pushing at him to reach the two quickly, Jason glancing up when he noticed him standing close.

He anxiously fidgeted, twisting his fingers while also chewing at his lips in a nervous mess, and once Leo and Cecil looked up themselves, his mind started racing. For a moment he didn’t know what to do, worried about what they might say. What should he do? Maybe he wasn’t welcome, or maybe they were afraid of him. Nico wouldn’t blame them if they were. Especially as they looked to one another, Nico clearly seeing the sad glaze of unshed tears forming in the two that were in front of him, probably wanting him to step away.

Hazel nudged him promptly forward when he didn’t do anything, so he proceeded to awkwardly sit down, keeping his eyes on them with a bit of hesitation. They hadn’t said anything either as they continuously stared at him but once Nico was low, they suddenly came forward to hug Nico, albeit weakly and uncertainly. Nico did go a little stiff, but once he heard the two crying he quickly wrapped his arms around them.

“Thanks Nico.” He heard Leo whimper in his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Cecil also sniffled, though he burst out in a few more tears.

Nico made sure that he was holding them right as to not hurt them, but they only held on to him tighter, clutching him desperately as they sobbed silently into him. He was never thanked like this before, though he can’t really remembered ever being thanked.

His fights usually consisted of other reasons that were way beyond bullies. But this, this was nice and far better than what he expected. He actually wasn’t used to others people’s need for comfort when in reality, he was more familiar to _being_ comforted much to his embarrassment. Even so, he tried his best.

He stroked them gently, hugged them tenderly and scooted even closer so that he wasn’t angled stiffly forward. “You’re welcome” he whispered softly, not really knowing what else he could say in this situation but he figured he’d just stay silent, allowing Leo and Cecil to cry all they wanted. Nico didn’t let them go as they shook, and no one else said anything. Hazel, was behind him, thankfully not rushing him because she knew this was important to him too, Jason having gone to let them be. Beside Leo and Cecil’s crying he could hear the principal’s deep voice speaking with the bullies, Percy and Will adding a few things themselves and soon Jason’s, but he couldn’t bother with that. His priorities were more on the two he was holding.

“We need to get you help.” Nico gently urged, lifting them the tiniest bit off him to see their faces, swollen with blooming bruises of green and purple. Nico delicately placed his thumb below Cecil’s eyes to wipe away the tears but there was also a small gash that looked rather troubling. He winced at the soft probing so Nico stopped apologetically. “I’m assuming you two can’t walk.” Nico said to them and they shortly nodded.

“I think my ankle is sprained.” Leo whispered, nodding to his right for Nico to see. When he did he gasped because he saw it was also swollen. “It hurts so much.” Leo added, whimpering slightly when he tried to move it.

“Don’t move.” Nico quickly stopped him, resuming to shift Leo around so that he wasn’t uncomfortable while also making sure to relieve stress off the ankle from the position he was sitting in. “Is there anywhere else that hurts?” he asked them carefully.

“Just the bruises.” Cecil replied. Nico nodded in understanding and looked to the others to see what they were doing. It seems as though the two bullies were being taken away, Percy reluctantly following behind while Jason and Will quickly made their way over to him.

“We’re going to help carry Dylan.” Jason told him, Nico noticing the unpleasant desire to do so. “You also don’t have to go with Chiron, he’s already calling your parents to let them know what happen.”

“And we need to get ice for your cheek.” Will added. Nico only nodded, taking in what they had said with consideration but Nico didn’t care about his cheek. He also couldn’t let them all know that it was his back he was slightly worried about, though he shouldn’t really complain when Cecil and Leo appeared just about broken. He turned to them again with a small smile in place, seeing them both wiping at their blotchy faces and wincing in more pain.

“I’ll carry Leo on my back.” He announced, already reaching for him to lift him off the locker door he was slumped against. He may not have done right by giving into fighting but he wasn’t going to allow himself to turn away from them just because he was nervous. “Can someone help carry Cecil?” He asked as he turned to a crouch in front of Leo.

“I can do that.” Will smiled, coming close to Cecil and placing his arms around him.

Once Leo was near Nico, he did all the work, grabbing his arms to bring them around himself and hold his legs while making sure to be careful with his sprained ankle. He swiftly stood up from his squat, hearing Leo let out a surprised sound that made Nico stop in fear, not knowing if he had done something wrong.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked in concern.

“No.” Leo mumbled, “You’re just surprisingly strong.” He lightly chuckled, placing his chin on Nico’s shoulder and tightening his arms around him as to not fall, but Nico wouldn’t drop him – he lifted his legs higher around his waist to make sure. “Thanks again Nico”, he heard Leo whisper in his ear before hiding his face in his neck. Nico simply smiled and turned to the others, Cecil promptly resting in both of Wills arms while Hazel carried their bags.

“I’ll be right behind you two.” Jason said as he walked over to Dylan on the floor, “So go on ahead.” Nico didn’t wait around, already starting forward so he can have Leo and Cecil resting better. And once that was done, he was going to have to think of a way to ease into telling his father about what had happened. If Chiron was calling him, there was no doubt about him coming to see him. He only hoped that it was going to be ok.

~~~

He kept pacing around the room, Nico finding it amazing that it was large enough for that jittery movement but he was still worrying over himself with every passing second. All the people that were there were silently watching him back and forth, curiously eyeing him while he was just mumbling to himself. After arriving to the nurse’s office, Leo and Cecil were instantly cared for the moment they walked in by Apollo, much to his astounding surprise. He learned that he actually worked part time _school nurse_ after lunch but it was nice to know he was trusted in this, expertly moving around with concentration to tend to all the immediate injuries Leo and Cecil had.

Jason came in a little while later with Dylan on his back and by then he only sat patiently with Hazel rather than leave. Will, who knew how to work around the office from having constantly assisted his brother, helped out with Cecil and Leo much to Nico’s happiness, the two making sure they were thoroughly examined. Dylan’s face was clean of all the blood, only given an ice pack because fortunately there was no real or immediate injury to take care of – Nico only then learning that Dylan had an iron face.

10 minutes in and Percy rushed in, with the two bullies behind him because they apparently needed ice for their own faces – courtesy of Percy and Jason. When they noticed Nico, they went angry, one of them just about ready to jump at him but Nico instinctively punched him directly in the face to make him back away. He honestly didn’t mean to, really he hadn’t, but his nerves have been building inside him in raging waves while there was also still a part of him that hadn’t really gotten over what they had done.

“Nico!” Hazel gasped, jumping up to further back him away from the boy that was now clutching his face in pain. Jason, Percy and Will tried to hide their laughter but a few of their giggles spilled, apparently not shocked that he ‘accidentally’ hit the boy to obedience. “No more of that. Just sit down and relax before you give yourself a heart attack.” She scolded, seemingly not concerned over the boy that was hit, but rather on Nico.

Nico looked to the boy with slight regret, “S-sorry” he apologized, but the boy only gave him a glare before Apollo hurried him along with an ice ready – also amused himself from what Nico could see.

Now that it was like this Nico was about to resume his pacing, but Hazel stepped up to him. “Oh for goodness sake.” She sighed, having had enough of watching him walk back and forth, grabbing his hands, dragging him to an available seat, and forcibly plopping him down. “I said stop worrying yourself senseless. Father will understand once you tell him what happened.”

“Hazel…you know as well as I do that nothing will change even after I explain.” He pointed out, quickly standing because he felt too agitated to stay still, especially when he was anticipating his father’s arrival, glancing at the clock in the room every second.

Hazel didn’t let him, pinning him down with a set look that told him he shouldn’t try again or he’ll have to deal with her. Even if she reassured him, they both knew Hades was going to get a thorough explanation _out_ of Nico once he got there. Nico wasn’t really sure if he was going to be angry with him or not – really only hoping he wouldn’t be.

Just to make things clear, Nico was absolutely _not_ afraid of his father. No. What he was afraid of was the _punishment_ he might receive, and depending on how he’ll approach or perceive the whole situation, it’ll only be _slightly less_ bad, or completely horrible for him.

“Um…what are you so worried about?” Cecil quietly asked from the bed he was lying on, a few pillows propping him up as Will continued to work on healing the bruises on his stomach from the nasty kick he received, though Will seemed curious as well. In fact every single one of them in that room was. Nico chewed on his lips and twisted his fingers, blushing the slightest bit for making a scene and being dramatic but…they didn’t know his father.

“I- eh…I, I’m just nervous…” Nico admitted.

“Because your father is coming?” Leo question in confusion from the bed next to Cecil, this time Apollo working on his ankle as carefully as possible but even then, Leo let out a few hisses from the pain.

“Yes he’s coming but that’s no reason for all this tension.” Hazel huffed giving Nico a pointed look.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Jason also said, joining Hazel in her reassurance and giving Nico a small smile that may have helped him but not by much.

“No it won’t” Nico mumbled negatively, earning him a flick to the forehead from Hazel.

“Why so nervous then?” Jason asked, probably realizing that Nico wasn’t going to relent on being so sure something bad was going to happen. Nico looked to him where he sat next to Percy, patiently waiting for Nico to answer so he sighed tiredly.

“Well… I made a deal with my father… something I vowed to never do before coming to this school…and I…broke it.” He slowly stated. This drew everyone’s attention to him but Hazel only smiled sadly, “I promised him I…wouldn’t fight because…eh…I’m not…safe…” he mumbled the last part, glancing sideways to the three bullies that were still in the room. Fortunately – or maybe not so fortunately – Dylan still out cold. A few of them heard what he said and the two boys that were awake just glared at Nico. Only now just waiting to get treated by Apollo other than the ice pack they have on their bruised faces. Nico wished they’d already leave, but there were procedures and rules and what not that Apollo had to follow before he could dismiss them.

“Not safe?” Leo repeated out loud, being one of the few that caught what Nico said, “You mean you beat the living shit out of people when you fight?” he lightly chuckled but it only made Nico blush in more embarrassment.

“If that’s how you see it then all the more reason to be worried.” Nico grumbled, “My father doesn’t take lightly to broken promises…but Hazel thinks it won’t matter.” Giving her a pointed look this time, but she simply shrugged.

“Is your father so strict?” Nico now heard Apollo ask as he gently lifted Leo’s foot over a cushy white pillow.

“You could say that.” Hazel answered him, “He can be a bit stern with punishment but it’s nothing Nico can’t take.” She giggled.

“I don’t think ‘a bit stern’ can describe it.” Nico huffed, once again getting off his chair before Hazel could stop him. “He’ll be disappointed with me because it’s still the beginning of the school year…I caused trouble he wasn’t expecting… so he won’t be lenient.” He clarified, groaning softly under his breath at the inevitable arrival of his father.

“He’s…not going to hurt you, is he?” Percy voiced with concern for the first time since he came though Hazel and Nico turned to him to give him a bewildered look.

“My father isn’t going to physically abuse me.” Nico stated, “He’s just… very firm on his rules being followed.” He cleared up, apparently giving Percy the wrong impression of his father – well he was overreacting but it was still worrisome.

“Oh.” Percy blushed, Jason giving him a smack to his head that made him whine. Nico smiled in amusement but that only lasted for a second before he found himself sighing again. His father has yet to come, and it’s only been a few minutes. If Hazel isn’t going to let him pace around maybe he should just preoccupy himself. He slightly wished he was in class so he didn’t have to face him but there was a good chance his father would only take him out for a long lecture.

He glanced around the room to find something to keep his mind off his agitated thoughts though his gaze soon wandered to the unconscious boy lying down in the bed that was next to Cecil. A small memory came across his head making him slowly walk towards the boy with a small scowl. He gave his two friends a glare when they saw him coming closer but they kept silent. Maybe they were afraid of him, Nico not sure if that was a good thing or not but he was glad he didn’t have to hear them – it would probably just anger him more if they were to say rude comments.

“Nico?” He turned to Cecil when he called, looking at him with a set gaze that had Cecil returning a questioning glance. “What's wrong?”

“Before…” Nico began, “This boy said something to me…” he pointed at Dylan who was unconscious, “He called me a faggot and he said that about you two. What is that?” he asked, now facing Leo and Cecil with curiosity. Will abruptly stopped what he was doing, the other boys gaped at him, Apollo arched a thin brow and Hazel smacked her face with a groan, letting out a mutter and shake to her head. Nico simply blinked, not knowing what had them this way and eyed them all in confusion, “…did I…say it wrong?” he now asked in embarrassment. He was sure he remembered it correctly, especially after hearing the bully say it multiple times.

“You’re serious?” Leo muttered first, letting out ‘wow’ under his breath as he continued to eye Nico in shock. No one else said anything else after Leo, most of the boys just blushing and turning away awkwardly before finally, Apollo began to laugh loudly.

“You’re just as innocent as they come huh?” he said between his laughter. “I guess your parents don’t expose you to all that, do they?”

“What do you mean?” Nico muttered, feeling a little like he was being left out of something.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll tell you.” Apollo smiled, getting back to healing Leo’s ankle before saying, “Faggot is just a slang way of insulting a male homosexual.” He provided the answer, seeing as no one else did and smiling at Nico like he gave him the biggest secret ever. Leo and Cecil lit up in bright blushes, gaping at Apollo this time instead of Nico while Will rolled his eyes at his brother. Sure he now understood the definition, but for some reason there was something nagging at him in the back of his head that didn’t seem right to him.

“I don’t understand…” Nico mumbled, frowning the slightest bit and facing the two on the bed again, Apollo’s grin slowly disappearing, “Are you saying the reason why this boy attacked you… was because he scorned your preference for loving the same sex?”

“Uh…yeah.” Cecil blushed darkly, looking away in embarrassment.

“…Why is that such an issue?” Nico now said, getting an irritating tick inside himself that was jabbing at him to continue, “That shouldn’t be reason enough for any cruel persecution.” Nico angrily stated in disbelief, turning to the bullies that have been listening the whole time, though they quickly turned away to avoid Nico’s intense gaze. “I thought Americans were past these ill-treatments…victimizing a person over something like this is the silliest thing I ever heard.” He growled in slight outrage.

“Calm down, Nico.” Hazel softly advised, knowing that he was clearly working himself up again.

“Wait… you’re not grossed out?” Nico whipped his head around to Leo with wide-eyes, Leo and the other boys seemingly startled over him when Nico stared blank-faced.

“Me… disgusted?” Nico repeated in a whisper, “I’m not like them.” Nico pointed at the bullies in aghast, “Is…is that how you also see me?” Nico intoned, more than a bit offended if that were the case but Leo quickly shook his head and apparently everyone else too.

“Gods no!” he exclaimed, “I’m just surprised…I’ve _never_ heard someone say that before.”

Nico furrowed his brow at that, somehow distinguishing an underlying story to what Leo confessed. “…Do you mean this has happened to you before?” Nico disclosed in realization. This took Leo aback, making him pause in surprise before slowly nodding and looking away.

For a moment he didn’t say anything, having this uncomfortable and awkward silence fall among them now that Leo wasn't facing him anymore and Cecil intently staring at something that wasn’t in anyone’s direction. Will and Apollo were still working hard, but they were glancing at Nico to see what he would do. Hazel had gone back to sit with Jason and Percy, all of them waiting to see what Nico would say next too. He hadn’t meant to be so bold and rather insensitive, it was a heat of the moment thing that fuddled his mind, especially after getting so angry again.

Nico fidgeted with his fingers like always and mentally slapped himself in the face before slowly walking to a chair. He sent a nervous glance at Hazel, trying to get some help but she only gave him a look, nodding at Leo’s direction as if to say ‘go on’. Sometimes he wished he was more like her. She’d obviously know what to do and say in order to cheer Leo and Cecil up, but Hazel was somehow confident he could do the same. He quietly sighed and began to slide his chair towards Leo’s bed, placing it close to the side before stiffly sitting down. Leo didn’t turn to him, in fact he turned _away_ , making Nico pout and remain silent. He gave another nervous glance towards Hazel but she motioned her hand to make him get on with it.

Very slowly, Nico lightly tapped Leo’s hand to get his attention, finally having him face him but he was rather expressionless. Gods what would Hazel say, what would Bianca say or Persephone…what would his mother say? Leo arched a brow, waiting for Nico when he had yet to speak up so with some determination in mind he slowly exhaled.

“…From a very young age I was constantly told that love is a strong emotional power that is almost always blinding to a man” He calmly began, also making sure that Cecil was listening closely though both were already confused as to where this was going. “They say that this unconditional experience could make you expressively liberating or pityingly heartbreaking. It’s applied to all matters and to the strangest of things… and in this people accept.”

Leo and Cecil only seemingly followed, so Nico couldn’t stop now, “You could completely fall for a place, admire a picture the rest of your life or treasure a small toy, and still people don’t see anything strange.” He explained, lightly smiling and earning him a very small one from Leo in turn, “So I don’t see how loving someone of the same or opposite sex is any less different from that.”

Cecil and Leo blush together, hushing over something else as to not look at Nico because apparently they were embarrassed, and by this point he had everyone’s attention. However, Nico was rather focused on the two. He may not be as good a speaker as Hazel but if it meant reassuring Leo and Cecil, he’d more than try his best. “Listen,” he spoke up again, “I want you two to know that you don’t have to be _ashamed_ just because others say it’s dishonorable, and you most definitely shouldn’t allow yourself to believe their negative disapproval. I think…it should be freeing to like whoever you wanted, and as long as you stay true to that, I’m certain you’ll be happier than the ones that contempt you because _they_ will be less deserving of any love.” Nico claimed, taking Leo’s hand gently in his. “Your interests are of no concern to anyone other than the important people in your life, and if they are accepting of you, all the more reason to believe in _yourselves_.”

He soon noticed Leo’s small quivering lip and large innocent glossed teared eyes wide with amazement, Cecil in some way the same when Nico had continued. He was a little happy that they were taking in to what he was saying, but he didn’t want them to be sad anymore, so he squeezed a little tighter and gazed at them with a gentle look.

“If being a little different…means you’ll be shunned for it by other, then who’s to say they are any truer to their beliefs. It would be hypocritical and unreasonable.” He asserted a little louder in order for the bullies to hear. He gave them an accusatory glare past Leo and Cecil, though the two looked away in contemplation, making Nico roll his eyes and mutter under his breath. He calmly sighed after as to not work himself up with anger, knowing that he wasn’t finished.

He faced Leo again, seeing a few silent tears spill over when he couldn’t hold them in. “Don’t surrender so easily to what these boys thinks of you, and if they give you trouble I’ll help, ok. I may not understand what you’ve been through in the past but if I can stop it from happening it again, I'd be more than willing.” He lastly promised. Leo wiped at his face and sniffled a bit before finally giving Nico a smile and nodding. Nico looked to Cecil to see him do the same thing so Nico sighed in relief, happy to know he did right by speaking up.

He felt Leo’s hand squeeze his where it still was, “Thanks.” He whispered quietly.

“Your welcome.” He chuckled.

Suddenly, there were a pair of warm arms wrapping around him that made him yelp in surprise and soon after he was being smothered in a loving embrace. “Oh~” He heard Hazel coo, “I just love it when you get so serious and cute at the same time.” She squealed, twirling him around with laughter and making him clumsily stumble with his feet in trying to regain his balance.

“Hazel!” He squeaked, his voice muffled due to Hazel’s hand holding on him at the back of head to her shoulder. “Let go…Hazel!”

She only laughed louder, this time having the others join her in amusement before finally letting him go. He stepped back in humiliation, more than red-faced as he patted himself down from being handled, readjusting his clothes and combing his hair in place from Hazel’s hand ruffling it wildly. He gave her an unconscious pout that made her widely smile but he turned away with an irritated huff. Just when he thought he felt so reassured and confident after his little speech, Hazel had to ruin it the moment he was done, reminding him yet again he was still her ‘baby brother’ – even if she was just a year older. The teasing will never stop for as long as he’ll live.

 _“You are so mean.”_ Nico grumbled in Italian, taking back his seat and plopping down with more muttering.

“You’ll get over it.” Hazel said, pinching one of his pouty cheeks that he had to quickly lean away from. Leo and Cecil were thankfully trying to hold in their laughter but that must be because they were still in pain. Will and Apollo gave him their dazzling white smiles and the others sitting around were only left to chuckle at him, though the bullies were just quiet. It was all well in done, but Nico suddenly jumped from his seat when he heard someone clear his throat and call his name in a familiar stern deep voice. They all whipped their heads around to the door where his father Hades and Persephone stood.

“P-papa…” he gasped.

Hades crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, coming further inside but Nico had to obediently meet him more than halfway, quickly brushing his hair down over his bruised cheek. It was now eerily quiet, far different to the warm laughter and giggles just a few moments ago and if Nico didn’t know any better, they were all probably holding in their breaths. Jason and Percy even sat straighter in their seats, Will somewhat frozen above Cecil and Apollo turning in surprise, the rest of them staring at Hades, taking into account his immediate aura of power and authority – especially after he carried himself when he walked further in. Persephone gently smiled at him from beside his father but she walked to Hazel for a hug.

“Nico.” He repeated, “Do you know how much of a nuisance this has caused me?” he began firmly, “I was just in an important meeting until I was promptly informed that _my son_ was in a fight.” He emphasized in disapproving disbelief.

Nico made a small sound at the back of his throat and subtly looked over his father, wearing one of his many tailored black business [suits ](http://ourlittlesecretlust.tumblr.com/image/76635472355)in fit forming glory, telling him well enough that it was indeed a _very_ important meeting. Persephone was also in a beautiful cocktail [dress ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0c/b8/66/0cb8667caa41302c1315acc54ec2c719.jpg)that stopped below her knees, her long black hair pinned back in intricate waves and moderate make up applied to her already beautiful youthful face.

“I…can explain…” Nico nervously mumbled.

“I hope you do.” Was all his father said, further narrowing his dark eyes and gleaming with a sort of unspoken challenge to make him more upset than he already was. Nico gulped and fidgeted with his fingers behind his back, lightly slumping his head in shame but he wasn’t going to allow himself to show fear or otherwise make his father assume he wasn’t capable. The people around them stayed in tense silence since he came, maybe now comparing him to his father and learning then and there where he got many of his features.

Ink black hair that one would think was dyed but was honestly all natural except for the gel that slicked it back, whereas Nico’s was only an unruly mess of curls that sat on his head like a nest. The same dark chocolate eyes though his father’s held a sort evil madman or intense genius gleam that could scare anyone if he glared. He was handsome, angular and regal with albino white skin but Nico noticed that it was starting to get a bit of color that didn’t make him look too ghostly like him. The only attributes that Nico didn’t really inherit was his tall and lean muscular figure, one that was looming over Nico since his own stature was very small.

“I’m _waiting_.” Hades demanded silently.

“Well…you see…I was just…eh…walking and…I noticed…”

“Stop with the mumbling Nico and speak up.” Hades stressed tiredly. “I’ll give you a minute.”

“I don’t think I ca-”

“30 seconds.”

 _“I was only walking along the hallway to get to my math class before I was late but I noticed along with those three that there was a crowd of students blocking the way and as soon as I neared, I realized they were only watching the two on the bed being hurt so I quickly stepped up to stop the three bullies abusing them, using reason by all means to make them stop but when they wouldn’t listen I resorted to force in ceasing their abusive natures and now only one of them hasn’t awaken while Leo and Cecil were left with so many horrible injuries.”_ He recounted quickly in Italian to make it easier for himself, pointing in every which way before he was finished.

He heard Hazel and Persephone giggle while Hades just passively stared down at him. Nico blushed in embarrassment but he didn’t look away until his father did, now scanning his surroundings silently to see everyone in that room who were all still staring back with curiosity and surprise. Hades stepped passed him to the end of the beds where Leo was lying on the first, gazing at him and Cecil in deep thought and taking in their conditions before continuing on. The two bullies that were awake went stiff and fearful, leaning back with wide eyes now that Hades’ cold hard gaze was set on them. He lastly walked to the unconscious boy to observe every single inch of his disfigured, bruised face.

“…Nico…” He finally spoke up as he still loomed over the boy lying down, “…this is one to many punches.” He stated, standing upright and turning to face him with a questioning look but all he did was motion at him to come towards him with a point of a finger to the floor where he should stand. Nico did, though rather hesitantly and slowly. He knew what his father was going to do so he still kept his hands behind himself while also keeping the left side of his face hidden. Although in the end he couldn’t keep anything from him.

“Your hand.” He asked. Nico presented his left hand forward, only light bruised, but Hades gave him an unamused look, “Your hand.” He repeated sternly and Nico pouted, showing him his right hand that was more bruised and red with the raw abrasions on his knuckles – luckily cleansed of all the blood it had before. Hades clicked his tongue in disapproval, then proceeded to hold the side of Nico’s face and make him look up for more inspecting, “…and you let them punch you. It seems to me you’ve lost your self-control and ability to defend yourself properly.”

“I- I was trying to help.” Nico mumbled.

“Of course you were, but this is…what do you kids say these days?” he paused, looking at everyone as if wanting them to give him an answer though they were stiffly mute, “…Over kill.” He finished himself and from what Nico could see, roll his eyes.

“Papa…” Hazel spoke up this time, making Hades turn to her, “Nico really did try to reason with them…he wouldn’t do it on purpose.”

“Let me guess.” Hades sighed, “Less than five minutes in and he started fighting back?” She didn’t say anything further than that, closing her mouth and giving Nico a subtle shrug as if saying ‘sorry but I can’t help you’. Nico gave her a pointed look, now inwardly groaning.

“I will deal with you later.” Hades said to Nico, “I need to meet with Chiron to sort this mess out and make sure this doesn’t affect you in the future…as for these three…” he turned to the bullies, pausing for all but a moment, “I will make sure they are thoroughly faced with hard consequences…suitable expulsion for hurting you and your small friends.” He announced quickly, walking away as to not look at them though Nico knew it was from how uncaring and merciless he was at the same time.

It made the two bullies’ eyes widen in horror, Nico feeling almost sorry for them, almost, but he was watching as Hades made his way towards the door like there was no more reason to stay. Persephone rolled her eyes as she watched Hades’ serious behavior, rather unimpressed like always but followed behind anyways.

“Come along sweetie, we’ll return once we’ve talked to your principal.” She motioned to Nico with a loving smile. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to come but did anyways, soon thinking that this was going to be his prefect chance to reason with his father in being forgiving towards his actions. So with one last look to everyone in that room, he followed behind his parent, Hazel apparently staying and the others left to watch him leave.

~~~

Once Nico came back he felt a little exhausted but somewhat happier than the last time. Hades had yet to say what he was going to do to him, Nico knowing that the punishment he received from Chiron wasn’t going to be enough for a lesson learned. The good news was Hades wasn’t really mad at him. He understood more than anyone why Nico did what he did and like any normal father, or as normal as his father was, he felt proud of him in fighting for what was right. The only thing Nico complained about was being scolded in front of so many people just because Hades had to uphold an image. Persephone thankfully smacked his father for that and sweetly cheered Nico up.

Another good news, although to Nico he could really care less and was hardly of any concern to him, the three bullies weren’t going to be expelled. They _were_ going to be suspended and have a very negative report on their record that may more than impede their futures after high school. Maybe it wasn’t such good news, seeing as Hades seemed rather content in that – which wasn’t all that much of a fortunate sign if anyone knew his father.

When he arrived to the nurse’s office again, two of the bullies were gone while the third was surprisingly awake, just about ready to make a huge scene when he saw Nico walk in but one look at his father behind him and he went deathly mute and pale, only lying down in his bed as Apollo treated his face a little more, leaving soon after he was done because it was his turn to speak with Chiron. Nico had noticed that Jason, Will and Percy were still there – something about being excused especially since they helped and Apollo was technically also a teacher.

They were staring at his father of course, who only sat in a chair with Persephone beside him, both talking silently in Italian because they were still discussing over everything that they talked about with Chiron. Nico would think that his father would leave already, seeing as he had his _meeting_ to return to but that was all just a ruse to hide the fact he actually hated meetings, probably more than content to be there.

Nico went straight in between Leo and Cecil’s bed past Apollo who was disinfecting the minor cuts on Cecil’s face, the two smiling brightly at him when he was close again. “Are you feeling better since coming here?” Nico asked them as he took his seat.

“Yes.” Cecil chuckled, “It’s not as bad as it looks so don’t worry.” He assured. Nico gave him a doubtful look but Cecil smiled a little wider. “Really, I’m ok now.”

“Me too.” Leo assured next, “I won’t be walking for a while but it’s not so bad.” At the mention of Leo’s sprained ankle Nico glowered at the memory of the bully Apollo had been attending. Leo nudged Nico to face him again when he went quiet, “Its fine” he grinned.

“If you say so.” Nico sighed. “I wouldn’t have held back if I’d of known.” He muttered lowly, making them laugh and shake their heads.

“If you had, I’d make you join the new studio Bianca found and frequently goes to, Nico. She’d be more than willing to deal with you.” At that Nico stiffened in his seat and glanced back at his father who was now actually pressing something in his phone so nonchalantly. Sometimes he hated his father’s ridiculous ability to hear almost anything, even when you whispered.

“Don’t mind your father.” Persephone spoke up, pulling at Hades’ ear which made him hiss a bit before standing up to reach the beds. “I want you to introduce me to your friends Nico.” She now smiled, hopefully glancing at him and the two on the bed. Nico brightly blushed, turning to Leo and Cecil who were looking back in surprise. In all reality it was never established that they were ‘friends’, though it didn’t seem to matter now especially after what happened. Nico always liked the two anyways because they were funny and kind to him.

“T-this is Leo Valdez.” He timidly introduced first, “And this is Cecil Dubois.” The two saying small hello’s after he was done.

“Well it’s nice to meet you both.” Persephone chuckled, “What about the others?”

Nico turned around, now awkwardly staring at the mentioned three as they were subtly glancing at his father – it was obvious they were uncomfortable around him, all of them standing around like they didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help but he had to admit it was funny to watch. After about a moment of waiting he stood and walked to them, the three noticing him and smiling. Persephone was at his side the moment he stood, looking curiously at each one.

“Jason Grace…” he pointed, Jason humbly nodding in greeting before Nico moved on, “Percy Jackson…” he said next, Percy smiling with a small hello, “…And Will Solace.” Will showing his bright smile and greeting Persephone kindly.

“Well aren’t you three charming.” She smiled, making them blush in embarrassment much to her amusement. “It’s nice to see that Nico has so many friends. I’m Persephone by the way, Nico’s stepmother and if you haven’t already guessed, Nico’s father is Hades.” She pointed to him where he sat but he was ignoring them all in favor of the phone in his hand. Persephone cleared her throat to get his attention and Hades sighed, reluctantly looking up to face them, and staring at the three boys with a scrutinizing gaze, making them nervously shift when he had yet to say anything before finally…

“At least they aren’t Hazel’s friends.” He dryly commented. Persephone glared at him and Nico huffed, but Hazel just giggled in amusement.

“Can’t you be a little more interested in meeting these boys?” Persephone stated in irritation, though Hades offered a simple shrug. When Persephone glared more intently Hades quickly set aside his phone with a roll of his eyes, standing up to walk behind Nico and pat his head – his way of showing affection.

“It’s a pleasure.” He said to them, addressing them kindly enough for someone who wasn’t normally keen to sweet pleasantries or expected greeting like Persephone was. The three awkwardly nodded though Hades had already lost interest in them, especially when he did something to Nico that made him hiss. Persephone and Hades both quickly looked at him in question but Nico just blinked. “What is it?” Hades asked, dangerously narrowing his eyes and repeating the stroke over his back like he had before, making Nico hiss more audibly. Not good. Jason, Percy and Will stared at Nico in worry but as Hades probed more at him it made Nico lean away, complaining after to make him stop.

“Come here.” Hades ordered, going over to an empty bed and sitting down, Nico following after slowly because he was nervous at what his father would find once he turned. As soon as his back was facing him, Hades carefully lifted his sweater and shirt, silently cursing as he saw that was under, “Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?” he demanded. Maybe he should have but he didn’t want him to think badly, and he especially didn’t want anyone else seeing. Sure it hurt, having known all that time before he came with Leo on his back but even then he didn’t want to speak up for reasons he knew not anyone but his family would understand.

Hazel and Persephone quickly came around to see for themselves, both silently gasping in shock and giving Nico unbelieving looks. It couldn’t be that bad could it? Nico tried to look behind himself, only managing to catch a trail of blood rolling down his back and to the hem of his black jeans. Well that wasn’t what he expected.

Apollo had also been concerned when he saw what was going on, only just finishing with Cecil a while ago. “Is something wrong?” he asked, ready to come closer and for a panicked moment Nico backed away in fear between his father’s leg, more than grateful that he was there – it would be mortifying if anyone other than his family saw his back.

“He has a large gash but I’ll treat him.” Hades quickly said, making Apollo stop in confusion, eyeing Nico and his father curiously but thankfully nodded in understanding without another word, getting a few bandages, disinfectant, swabs and all the sort to hand it to Persephone who went to retrieve it herself. Apollo left them be shortly after, saying he was going to call Leo and Cecil’s parents himself to let them know they were there in the nurse’s office and needed to be taken home.

“What happened here?” Hades asked as he went to cleaning the blood first, all his friends looking rather horrified as they saw the amount that can be seen from the small cotton towels. It looked like most of them wanted to approach, but probably wouldn’t because of Hades so close to him. Nico didn’t need them to see his back anyways. When Nico didn’t answer, Hades asked again but he just chewed his lip in defiance.

“It must have been from Dylan slamming him against the locker doors.” Cecil spoke up, “They held him back four times.”

Hades scowled deeply, lightly smacking at Nico’s head who only whined a bit – well so much from keeping that to himself. “You should know better than to get yourself caught in that forceful treatment. And how could you think that I wouldn’t noticed when you’re hissing in pain.”

“It doesn’t hurt that much.” Nico mumbled but when Hades lightly jabbed at it with the disinfectant, he hissed more.

“Hold still.” He ordered him and Nico did, clenching his eyes and praying for him to hurry. “Is there anywhere else that they hurt you?”

Nico shook his head, knowing that the only places were his cheek and back. A good thing too or his father would have been more than furious, maybe unleash a wrath on those three bullies they will never forget. From what Nico could feel as Hades slid his icy cold fingers down his back, the gash was close to three inches, probably looking gross and worse since he kept it to himself up until this point. “Those metal handles must have dug into your skin from impact.” Hades surmised now that he was patching it up with the bandages he was given. “Foolish boy. _If you didn’t want that nurse to treat it, you could have at least said so.”_

“Stop scolding him.” Persephone cut in, reaching out to Nico once Hades lowered his shirt and sweater to kiss his forehead much to his embarrassment, but Persephone always did that. She looked him over quickly as if trying to search for something out of place but sighed when she only saw the bruise on his face. “Let’s get you home, I don’t want you straining yourself in your next class now that you have that cut on your back.” She said, looking to Hades who stood up and nodded.

“Do I have to?” Nico mumbled, not really keen to leaving, though he only heard them say yes. Hazel apparently wasn’t going to come, because lucky for her she still had her own class to attend to and soccer practice after. If he could he’d just stay with his friends until their parents arrived, wistfully looking towards Leo and Cecil laying in their beds, but Hades was already reaching his phone to call the driver. “May I at least stay until the bell rings?” He quietly asked Persephone. She nodded shortly after, not one to never say no to him before walking to Hades and Hazel, all three silently excusing themselves out the door to take Hazel to her class – her warm loving smile the last thing everyone saw. Nico hurriedly came to the chair he was previously using, Jason, Will and Percy also getting closer.

“So you’re not in trouble are you?” Percy silently asked as soon as they were alone, “Before you were so worried about your dad coming but… he doesn’t seem mad at you.”

“I’m not afraid of my father or anything. I just hate it when he punishes me because he make me do humiliating things.” Nico confessed blushing a bit and sighing. He was only waiting to see what he’d make him do once he arrived to his home – that little bit with Bianca wasn’t as lovely as it really was and quite frankly worse than what Hades would make him do. All of them gave him questioning glances, obviously prompting him to further explain. He suppose it wouldn’t hurt to say and it’s not like they’ll ever witness them.

“One time I had joined one of my father’s boring meetings…and I had accidentally spilled wine on a politician.” He blushed, more so when he heard most of them chuckle, “…in order to make things…even…he made me eat out of a mug and drink from a bowl for the rest of the dinner.”

“W-what?!” Leo grinned, the others in the same surprise as he was, not at all hiding the obvious amusement at hearing this.

“I sometimes wish he would just ground me like any normal parent but my father is not like anyone else.” He grumbled.

“What’s he going to do to you now?” Cecil inquired curiously.

“I don’t know.” Nico admitted, “For all I know he could just agree with Chiron to make me work or think of his own.” He shrugged.

“Chiron?” Jason repeated, “He’s making you work?”

“Oh!” Nico gasped, quickly turning to Jason, and making sure he could see Will and Percy. “I’m so sorry.” he began, all three arching a brow in confusion in his sudden apology. Nico had almost completely forgotten, but due to the circumstances and his concern over his two friends he didn’t seem to think it was of any importance. Now he felt a little guilty because the three have been nothing but caring and kind. “Chiron told me I’m exempt from participating in this homecoming event that each of you have been asking me to go to. I didn’t know what it was but now Chiron said I’m only going to be helping with preparation instead of attending. Hopefully, you’ll forgive me, even after the three of you worked so hard together to make sure I went. I’m certain you will all have a good time without me…in whatever it is.” Nico smiled with a small shrug.

For some reason, once he had finished, the three slowly looked to each with speechless surprise before flaring up in bright blushes, Percy hiding his face behind a hand, Jason letting out a small sound and Will facing away as fast as he could. He also heard Leo and Cecil, turning to see them hiding their laughs behind their hands and looking at the three boys. “…this is just too good…” Leo whispered to himself.

He had said the wrong thing hadn’t he? Nico didn’t want to upset them. He was more than pleased with this little arrangement if it meant he didn’t have to face whatever Hades had planned for him, but if the three were disappointed he should probably think of something to make it up to them. They were shifting around where they stood and looking anywhere but at him, so he slowly got off his chair, regarding them with concern and confusion over their odd behaviors.

“Y-you’re not all m-mad are y-you?” he murmured, giving them a guilty look at remembering how much effort they put into getting him alone throughout the day, “I know how much it m-meant to you three when I noticed how… s-strange you’ve been acting, so I r-really am sorry.” At this the three gawked at him with an even greater shade of red filling their faces, Leo and Cecil’s giggles echoing a little louder.

Ok? So maybe reminding them of what they did wasn’t such a good idea. “I m-mean… I appreciate the t-thought…eh…I’m h-happy that you were all e-eager to make me join…maybe we c-can do s-something else t-together…” he optimistically offered, but they only stood stiff in place, staring at Nico in a way that made him step back, “or… not…” he drawled. What should he say next? Apologizing didn’t seem to help and suggesting a different solution hadn’t been any different.

“I-is there…a-anything else that…y-you’d like?” he asked, hoping that _they_ could offer anything to make this awkward tension go away. “If it’s of any c-consolation I would have gone…” he confessed, hiding the fact that he had no idea what he would have gone to. He suddenly felt a soft tap to his elbow, Cecil grinning and motioning to come close. He frowned in confusion, looking between him and Leo though Cecil just urged him to quickly move. With one last look to the three, all of them groaning and sighing while muttering a few things under their breaths to know that Cecil was now bringing Nico in for a ‘secret’.

He lowered himself to have Cecil whisper into his ear, thinking that he was going to provide a solution to all this before the three would notice. He actually went rigid in revelation but before he could fully let it sink in, someone else was calling his name. “Nico.”

He jolted up, all of them seeing his father at the door, with what looked like a small smile – although to Nico his worst nightmare. “Time to go, so say good bye to your friends. You’ll need to clean up to meet with a suitor.”

Nico audibly groaned and cursed out loud, sending a glare towards his father but he just left with a smirk in place, not knowing that he sent one toward the boys standing around him. All his friends gaped at him but he ran to his back pack in a hurry. “I’m so sorry again.” He apologized for the last time, swinging his bag over his shoulder in a rush and quickly making his way to the door. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He called back before running after his father and cursing at him in Italian, mostly likely loud enough for his friends to still hear.

Just when he thought things were going so well, his father had to ruin it with the worst yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all thought. It would mean the WORLD to me...ಠ⌣ಠ  
> This was a lot longer then last chapters I've posted and I don't know if the next one will be this long.  
> I'll try to post it as soon as I can but until then you're left with this wonderful chapter...  
> Any who tata for now ಠ⌣ಠ I have to finish watching Star Wars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could turn back time…I’d have made myself finish this SOONER so I didn’t leave any of you beautiful readers waiting with bated breath. Forgive me. *sniff*ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Since it’s Saint Valentine’s Day, or was… I tried to get this done as quickly as I could. But man was it hard. I did change it a bit in the end to fit it with this nonsense love wafting in the air (kidding). So I hope you enjoy my poor excuse for ‘romance’, or attempts to ‘romance’. ಠ_ಠ  
> Technically it’s not, but hope you still like it.
> 
> As for the next chapter, I can’t guarantee it will come in soon. I do have school and homework. Ugh. But do know that I will not give up on this story or anything. It’s my first ever and it’s kinda special to me. ಠ⌣ಠ
> 
> Soooo, without further ado, I give you this chapter. (~˘▾˘)~

\---If there is anyone that listens to music while reading you can listen to [You Picked Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjnugXpSIKE) – A Fine Frenzy, [You Can’t Hurry Love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r0Tye6nd0o)– Dixie Chicks, or [Come and Get Your Love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkr77jE5GFY)– Redbone---

Two weeks. That’s how long Nico’s been force to speed walk through classes, hide under his hood, and desperately ignore ever whispering murmur that trailed after him. It’s been a hassle to go through for Nico. Especially after his father had sent him to that arranged meeting he so embarrassingly had to attend with a bruised face. School should have been his haven, but that quickly went to shambles for the following weeks until Homecoming. Because everywhere he turned he’d find students looking at him, and today was no different from that.

Nico wished there was a way to just melt amongst the crowd… but… it was very hard to do so when that very crowd was persistently staring at him.

This all so regrettably began when Nico stood up to Dylan and saved his two friends. Sure he had a bruise on his cheek that luckily went away – before thinking that it was what everyone was so shocked by, but no. He hadn’t realized he had brought about such a scandal in the school that would give rise to these insufferable stares. He hopefully assumed that it wouldn’t be troublesome to deal with, but in all reality the gossip increased by the day and so did those stares.

If he could, he’d just hide in a nearby empty classroom to wait out the students walking along the corridors. Sadly, he needed to be somewhere. But as he ‘calmly’ strode to the gym, there were a few people glancing his way with the same murmuring whispers he’d constantly hear exchanged to one another. Nico peeked around again for the… well he can’t remembered how many times now he’s turned to see the students gazing after him.

They varied in looks too. Some would just measure him up or give curious glances. Others would quickly turn away as if not meaning to get caught, and weirdly enough a few smiles. It was strange, but again, everywhere he went since the morning he arrived, there were eyes on him.

He tolerated it well enough in order to go about his business. Meeting his friends and going to his classes without ‘a care in the world’. Most of them realizing how much Nico hated every leering gaze thrown his way, so they helped him get comfortable at times. At the moment, however, he was walking alone as fast as he could to get out of the hallways where there were still a few wandering students. As he passed them by they would take notice and keep their lingering eyes on his back.

 _‘Just ignore it.’_ Nico told himself, _‘Breathe and walk along.’_

The large gym wasn’t very far, but it still didn’t stop him from picking up his pace. Since it was well into the middle of lunch, he expected to not see many around, happily pinning announcement posters up like he was asked to do. Although now he was wishing once more that he could get the people around him to leave him alone – he’s sure there were plenty of others dying for their scrutinizing attention…

Maybe that shouldn’t be something to will upon someone else. But he didn’t know what else he could do if ignoring these students wasn’t enough to have them turn away already.

Once he reached a corner to turn, he jogged much quicker, only then looking back a final time to see a group of girls giggling at him much to his misfortune. He wished it were the end of the day already. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with classes full of students peering back at him. Or obvious whispers about him during lunch. And no points of ‘unsuspecting’ fingers as he would walk. Still, he tugged his hood lower, clutched the rolled posters in his arms tighter and resisted the urge to show any moue expression. He just needed a few more feet to arrive at the gym and Rachel will keep him thoroughly occupied, help him clear his head by working in all that he needed to do.

Because he was so somber, practically running with his head depressingly low, he hadn’t realized a group of students were in front of him. Embarrassingly enough, he collided with a boy closest to him, both stumbling on their feet, and almost bringing himself down but he did manage to stay on his feet.

“I’m so s-sorry.” He gasped, quickly reaching for the posters that scattered out of his arms and barely registering the very surprised call to his name from the boy in front of him. When he looked up, Nico was ready to thoroughly apologize without the idiotic high sound of his voice but he was met with Frank’s kind eyes. “F-frank?”

“Hey there.” He chuckled, getting closer to him and kneeling on the floor to help.

“Nico?” someone else called.

He turned the slightest bit to now face Cecil, who was leaning down towards him while Leo was behind looking curiously past his shoulder, “What has you in such a rush, you ok?” he asked with concern. Nico blushed brightly, looking away in humiliation for making such a clumsy act in front of his friends by bumping into Frank’s muscled, large back.

“…I’m fine …” he mumbled, awkwardly gathering the rolls of large posters that were beside him. Frank reached the few that landed farther away before gratefully helping Nico up from the floor. “I’m sorry again that I ran into you.” Nico blushed but Frank just smiled and shook his head.

“It’s okay, as long as you didn’t get hurt.” He said, “Why _are_ you in a hurry?” he asked himself.

“I was… just g-going to the gym…” he timidly informed, still a little embarrassed about what he’d done.

“Oh.” Cecil lightly smiled, “To help Rachel with the homecoming set up.” Nico curtly nodded, just about ready to say more but he heard some laughter off to the side near them. Nico knew he shouldn’t have – he already knew what he’d find – but he turned, watching as a different group of students were looking at Nico.

How much more of these inquisitive fixations will he have to keep up with before he breaks down? Might as well have a neon lights that reads ‘laugh and stare all you want’. Dealing with these stares was apparently much more than he could handle though.  
His heart seemed to clench awfully, getting an overwhelming urge to run faster or hide that instant. Never in his expectations did he think he would find himself in these situations, not at all knowing what he could do to end it either. He’d preferred it if they ignored him instead.

“You really ok?” Nico heard Cecil’s soft voice now beside him. Nico faced him and quickly nodded but Cecil just arched a brow. He was surprisingly good at reading Nico’s mood at times, even now as he quietly scanned his face with a worried expression before briefly seeing the group of students walking past them.

If the staring won’t end anytime soon, he’d just have to find a different way to avoid it all until he could fully overlook the unwanted attention. Although for now, he didn’t want to appear helpless or bothered, so he tried to compose himself. Maybe he wasn’t convincing because as Cecil stood close to Nico, he nudged him lightly. As if realizing exactly what was wrong. In turn he offered a small smile to show him he was fine, but he was sure that once they were together again Cecil would talk with Nico more thoroughly.

“Well…” Cecil began, giving Nico a small smile of his own, “We were actually looking for you.”

It was Nico’s turn to arch a brow, “Me? What did you need?”

“Actually,” Frank spoke up at this point, having a distinctive pink tint to his cheeks, “I was looking for you. I sort of met with these two by accident and asked where you were, but… we couldn’t find you.”

“By the looks of it you were pretty busy posting these up huh?” Leo chuckled, taking one slightly crushed roll of poster from Nico while making sure his crutches were balanced under his armpits.

Nico knew that Leo still had a few more weeks to heal from the grade 2 sprain he had, so he and the rest of his friends would always help him with his bag, walk him to class, or make sure he didn’t strain himself. Actually…Nico made sure to do all that. Leo once told him he was soon acting like his mother but he said he loved the help. Nico was just glad that Cecil and Leo’s bruises were disappearing and were feeling much better since that incident.

“I was done posting as much of them as I could around the school.” Nico mentioned, “But I didn’t know you were all looking for me.” He guilty mumbled, slightly wondering if they’ve been running around in search of him.

“We sort of figured you’d be in the gym so we were on our way.” Cecil assured, “Guess we were right.”

“Right,” Nico chuckled, a little relieved that they didn’t sound that lost, “So, what can I help you with?” he asked Frank and promptly faced him, only to then notice his small blush reddening more. Cecil and Leo simultaneously arched their brows, and Nico was left to stand there with a bit of confusion. “Is something wrong?” he couldn’t help but ask. Maybe he hurt Frank more that he assumed when they both collided into each other.

“I just really need to ask you for a favor.” Frank began, eyeing the other two who were now staring at him in amusement so he closely inclined to Nico, “Alone.” He added quietly.

“We can keep secrets too, Frank.” Leo grinned with Cecil nodding along beside him. Frank just gave him an incredulous pointed look, though it didn’t look as serious as it should be with the flaring blush on his face.

Nico looked at all of them in question, watching as Frank fidgeted where he stood and the two chuckling at Frank like they were having fun teasing him. He wanted to ask right then and there what this was about but Frank then gave him a pleading expression that made Nico sympathetically smile. “Ok then. I still have to go to the gym, so you can just come with.”

Frank nodded vigorously, smiling in appreciation and standing to his side after taking the poster Leo had in his hands so they can be on their merry way. He suspected it was important to him, something obviously going on that Nico was getting curious about by the second. But he was also sure Frank would only elaborate once they were away from the other two.

Another part of him wanted to know where Hazel was, noticing that she wasn’t with them and clearly not beside Frank. It was peculiar because they were always together whenever they could be. So, not seeing her by his side raised more than just some curiosity. Nico couldn’t really ask yet, seeing as Frank was rather eager to leave already. Or more like get away from Cecil and Leo as they now shouted jokes after him that Nico couldn’t really understand.

Once Leo and Cecil were satisfied enough in apparently humiliating Frank they turned with one last wave at Nico. It was honestly rather amusing how those two never stopped joking around with poor Frank ever since they’ve gotten to know each other. In the end it’s all goodhearted laughter, so no real harm was done and Frank was apparently prone to their embarrassing teasing.

“So then.” Nico began with a very small grin, “Can I now ask what this is all about?” Nico carefully prompted as they walked toward a set of open double doors leading outside.

“Um…” Frank mumbled, not yet saying anything for a moment and not facing Nico in any way, “…I just uh… It actually has to do with Hazel. She told me something a few days ago and I thought maybe you could…h-help me.” He stuttered out, whispering in the end so Nico actually had to strain himself to hear what he was saying.

“Help…” Nico repeated in surprise, “Did something happen between you two?” he worriedly asked.

If Hazel and Frank were having problems, it’d be disappointing to think that they’d be in some sort of disagreement. He really liked Frank and he especially liked that he took care of Hazel. Better than he could have ever imagined. To know if they weren’t in any speaking terms would be tragic.

His concern must have surfaced because Frank faced him and shook his head. “No!” he quickly cleared, “God I hope not, I’m just… a little embarrassed and worried about something else…” He trailed off, facing forward again to reach the gym doors and politely open it for Nico since his hands were already occupied.

Once inside Frank fidgeted nervously, only left to furrow his brow and look like he was running a million things at once in his mind. Nico didn’t urge him to finish, but he made sure to give him a small smile as to reassure him he wasn’t going to judge. He’d hate to think that maybe Frank was scared of him so he hoped that wasn’t the case.

They both found a few of the activity’s committee there with materials for the homecoming setup. Nico easily spotted Rachel with two girls, not at all difficult to find because she had untamed curly red hair that was forced into a ponytail. Her grinning freckled face was gleaming with a spark in her emerald green eyes, and her tattered painted clothes seemed to be holding new splatted colors than he remembered. She was spontaneous craziness personified – but in a good way.

Rachel Dare was a genius artist he met on Chiron’s behalf and Mr. Morales’ recommendation because she was in charge of design over the whole event, working with students to make Homecoming the best it could be. She was also one of Hazel’s friends and to his surprise, the daughter of a wealthy developer who had apparently worked with his father before. Turns out that she was pretty informed in things that involved Nico and his family due to her father’s association with important people. Nico was just glad Rachel was dearly trusted and fun to be around.

She also spotted them right away when they were close, cutting her chat short with the two girls and smiling even more brightly at the sight of Nico, “Hey!” she happily greeted him and Frank, “Are these the extras?” she asked, taking the posters Nico had in his arms.

“Yes, it’s my fault they are a little ruined.” He apologetically told her when he noticed she examined over one that was oddly crushed.

“It’s alright.” She waved off, “As long as you pinned some posters everywhere I told you to go.” She said, to which Nico nodded. He was just glad it was over so that he didn’t have to add to the list of people who have stared at him already.  
“Ok then.” Rachel nodded in approval and, to Nico’s amusement, tossed aside the rest of the posters, “If you haven’t already eaten there’s some food on that table.” Rachel pointed off to their side where sure enough there was a table full of food. No doubt specifically ordered for everyone that was working hard for this Homecoming setup. “You don’t have to worry about _anything_ else if you don’t eat.” She warned him seriously, knowing full well that Nico tended to forget about lunch when he was too focused. “Once you’re done you can just lend a hand with the painting. I have to go help with something else now.” She sighed, peering past them when someone was calling out to her.

“You should help Nico if you’re going to stick around Frank.” She smiled before leaving in a hurry.

“… She doesn’t seem to catch a break.” Frank awed as Rachel ran off. Nico understood how much Rachel has been diligently working for this whole thing, practically running around the school because she was needed just about anywhere. Seeing her off so quickly wasn’t really anything new to him though it was concerning at times.

“Rachel’s only doing what she loves.” Nico chuckled lightly, “But if you are going to help then we should eat first.” He gestured along.

“No need to feed me.” Frank smiled. The two slowly made their way over to the table before Frank spoke up again. “I still need to ask you something, but maybe that should wait for another time. You’re obviously busy here.”

There was some sort of held disappointment in Frank’s voice, clearly sad at thinking he wasn’t going to be able to be with Nico without him doing something else. He probably concocted some idea of being in the way too, but Nico just smiled reassuringly.

“Nonsense, you can tell me what you need.” Nico encouraged, “I want to help if it’s that important to you. Earlier you told me that it had something to do with Hazel. What did she say?” he asked first, getting a water bottle and a small sandwich before taking their seats.

Frank smiled at him, pausing for a moment longer before finally sighing and properly facing Nico, “First off, I wanted to let you know that I’m actually not going to this homecoming dance.”

Nico blankly blinked, not saying anything because he didn’t know why this was an important detail, until he slowly realized why he brought it up. “Oh.” Nico drawled out sympathetically, “Hazel told you she couldn’t go.” He sadly clarified. Frank nodded shortly after, not seemingly bothered by it as Nico thought he’d be so it was rather questionable.

“She actually told me that you and your family were going to your own event on the same day.” He provided instead.

Nico stared at him with disbelieving surprise, a little taken aback to hear that Hazel would tell him this when he had clearly seen her hiding it before. Maybe she was finally tired of lying to innocent Frank. Of course, she’d always hated lying, and now that he thinks about it, lying to Frank about this would have definitely been a hard thing for her to do. Still, was there a reason for Hazel to bring it up at all with Frank? When she knew it was a _family_ event?

Frank must have understood what Nico was thinking because he was chuckling himself. “Yeah, I know what it’s about and… well, please don’t be offended but I also know… about you…and your family…” he slowly said, glancing at Nico carefully as if trying to gauge his reaction.

And to his own astonishment, Nico was perfectly fine. Well, he did unnervingly stare at Frank longer than needed but he let out resigned sigh and opened is water bottle for a drink, “I see.” He softly breathed out, “I suppose that…as long as it’s only you that knows, then I’m not at all bothered by it. Hazel trusts you dearly and if I’m being really honest myself… I’m glad that _you_ seem to be alright with this.” He slowly told him.

“Yeah?” Frank chuckled, “I was pretty shocked at first but really, I think it’s awesome. Explains a lot too.” He added with an understanding smile, probably coming up with the millions of things that stood out to him the most. How could anyone not notice really when Nico was obviously strange.

“I’m happy to hear you think so.” Nico genuinely smiled, shifting in his seat a bit but this time scooting closer to Frank so that no one else could hear them. They were in the gym after all. “Not many others would react the same way if they found out. Most would be… afraid.” He sadly stated, shrugging lightly when Frank quirked a thick brow.

“Can’t see why they could.” Frank now said, “You’re unbelievably nice and sweet. A lot like Hazel.”

Nico lightly laughed at that, feeling a bit happier to hear Frank say something kind instead of the usual negative words or reluctant kissing up to he’d normally receive. This didn’t really sound like any weird comparing between ‘siblings’ to see who was better either. Frank sounded purely genuine, and that was all Nico needed. “T-thank you.” He blushed, “That means a lot.”

“You’re welcome.” Frank nudged him gently with his shoulder.

“So”, Nico steered away from that, not too sure if he was ready for a new confiding friend even if Frank was the best. It was clear to him that Hazel only skimmed over a few details – and by a few he meant practically his whole story. It’d be doubtful that Frank would say the same of him if he knew the entire truth anyways, but it was nice to know Frank wasn’t afraid of him now. That was more than enough.

“I can only assume that maybe…she invited you?” Nico now inquired, “The social event that we have to go to. Are you nervous?”

“…yeah.” Frank timidly answered, leaning down to place his arms on his knees and clasp his hands together, “I guess I just don’t want to make a fool of myself and embarrass Hazel in front of your family… and everyone there.” Frank grimaced. Nico also did, but only because he had come in accordance with a ‘meet and greet’ his father forced him to do. As if he didn’t have it hard enough, his father still didn’t seem satisfied in screwing him over. “I’m an utter clutz but… I want to make sure I do everything right…” Frank continued. Nico snapped from his inner complaints and stared at Frank with wide eyes.

“You don’t have to change Frank.” Nico quickly cut in, not liking the fact that Frank was degrading himself so sadly, “I feel you should be your complete charming self, clumsy and all.” He reassured, “In fact, I’d prefer it you didn’t change just for this boring party. I know Hazel wouldn’t want you to.”

“Think so?” Frank now asked, “Isn’t this party supposed to be important to you and your family.”

“Hardly.” Nico rolled his eyes, also letting out an exasperated groan, “If I had it _my_ way, I’d join you all here for this homecoming dance. It looks far more fun than what we have to go to. When my father told us about it, I wished I hadn’t gotten into that fight. Then I wouldn’t have to be forced to attend and have an excuse to be busy. Waste away in my room with the doors locked if I had to.” Nico wistfully sighed while also slumping back on his chair with a pout.

Frank laughed at this, Nico smiling with him because really he was uncharacteristically complaining in front of him. Nico was just glad to see Frank wasn’t belittling himself or feeling down anymore. “So I shouldn’t change.” Frank now repeated, calming his laughter and facing Nico again. “But there’s somethings else…”

“What is it?” Nico gently urged.

“Um…Hazel said something about being presentable and what not, so that I could be introduced as her formal date to show everyone there I belong to her… or something.” He blushed, eyes darting away in embarrassment.

“Ah” Nico said in realization, chuckling the slightest bit at Frank’s timid behavior, “Right, you don’t need to say or do anything differently. People may just greet you out of formality because they’ll see you’re Hazel’s escort. If you ask, Hazel would make sure nothing happens to you. You’re not obligated to talk to anyone either if you don’t want to. As for being ‘presentable’…” Nico paused for a moment, silently tapping his chin in concentration before saying, “… I could ask my father to let me go out into the city to find you a suit. I wouldn’t mind joining you if you don’t have anything to wear. I’m no different than you in that.”

“Really?” Frank remarked in amazement, “I mean… is that really ok… you’re already busy here and…you also need to find your own date, right?”

Nico’s face immediately heated with warmth, “…H-hazel told you about that too, didn’t she?” Nico muttered as he took in the last part. Frank flinched and looked at him guiltily, not having realized what he’d said after Nico pointed it out. But Nico dismissively waved it off, also making sure that he didn’t appear as embarrassed as he felt – extremely so.

“Y-yeah.” Frank nodded, “She actually told me that you didn’t want the date your father picked out but let you find your own if you didn’t agree with his choice.”

This time, Nico groaned out loud, turning his red face away from Frank so he could only hear him lightly chuckling. “I would ask just about anyone if I could…” Nico quietly confessed, blushing a bit more at his own words – even if he was serious about it. He quickly cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his chair. “I don’t want to worry about that now, we’re talking about you, are we not?” Nico smiled at him, “So, is there anything else you’re worried about?”

“Huh? Oh… actually, just one last thing… The dancing.” Frank lastly stated. Nico slowly nodded for him to go on, “I don’t know how to dance… but Hazel told me that at least one dance is required.”

“… And… you want me to teach you.” Nico finished when he realized where this was going.

“Well, you don’t…have to.” Frank stammered timidly, “I just know that you’re really good at it. I would have gone to Hazel but I kinda wanted to surprise her. She doesn’t really know that I’m here with you now…”

“That’s why she’s wasn’t with you before.” Nico added, everything else falling in place as Frank finished with an even brighter blush on his cheeks, soon hiding his face with one hand and groaning in embarrassment like Nico had done mere seconds ago.  
“I don’t mind if it means you’re coming.” Nico quickly conceded with a small smile, “Although I am not as thrilled to hearing you also knowing that about me…” he awkwardly murmured, silently thinking of Hazel and what he would say to her once he sees her again. To have learned that Hazel told her ‘dear Frank’ everything about him was not what he expected. They’re definitely going to have to establish some rules about humiliating him with her boyfriend. “…If you want me to teach you, I will.” Nico assured more clearly, pushing aside the thought of Hazel for the moment.

Frank looked up in relief, apparently having hoped by all means that Nico would agree to this. “Oh thank god…” Frank sighed, “I was actually going to ask Reyna next to help if you couldn’t, but I’m glad you’re going to work with me. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Nico chuckled, “If you want… I could teach you something now and maybe after school come back here to start again.”

“Yeah” Frank instantly agreed, “I may be late because I have football practice but I’ll try to arrive as quickly as I can.”

“As long as you make it, I don’t really mind at all.” Nico lightly shrugged, “I’ll also have to let Rachel know but I’m sure she’ll be ok with it. She knows about the party.”

“…oh…is she…” Frank didn’t need to finish that last note, because one look from Nico and he was nodding in understanding. Like Nico, Rachel could care less about these sort of events.

Everyone in that school knew just who she was, but Rachel didn’t like to be treated in any ‘weird way’ just because of her father’s status. Once he wanted to ask her to accompany him so he’d have a friend to be with. Although he knew that he wasn’t going to get very far knowing Rachel will do anything to separate herself from all that. It’s not like he wanted to go to this expensive party himself but he couldn’t really do anything about it. Maybe he should responsibly endure and take the suitor his father picked out for him. Deal with it for all of, most likely, 5 hours until he’s had it.

That wasn’t something to look forward to.

For the rest of lunch, after finishing his meal, Nico began instructing Frank with everything he knew about a dance that’d be easiest to learn. However, when he had Frank holding him the way a lead was suppose to, he was stumbling around in every hesitant and nervous way. Nico only lucky enough to have very quick reflexes or otherwise have his little toes suffer under Frank’s big stomps. He was actually very thankful Frank came to him instead of Hazel or anyone else because he was sure they’d have swollen feet by the end of – or maybe halfway through – the lesson.

“Hm…” Nico now hummed, gazing at Frank with a mix of mirth and worry. Frank on the other hand was blushing and fidgeting with twiddling thumbs, looking just about ready to burst his bright red face in shame. With no other solution to Frank’s problem, Nico gently placed a hand on Frank’s forearm to get his attention. “You’re going to have to come in every possible chance for the rest of the week.” Nico informed him, offering a reassuring smile to make him see Nico wasn’t making fun even if it was quite the… predicament. “I’ll start you from the very beginning, and find your rhythm but don’t worry. You’ll be dancing just fine in no time.” Nico promised, giving a gentle squeeze before letting go.

“O-okay…” Frank mumbled, “I could come in early in the morning…”

Nico readily agreed, already thinking of rehearsing in the library and asking Malcolm, the senior boy he befriended, to permit them a private room. Maybe if they had some privacy, they could both move around more freely without so many people watching. Frank seemed to like the idea himself, already nodding in agreement before scanning around to find maybe one or two curiously staring at them from afar. To be honest, Nico was also happy with that arrangement because he’s also had enough of the stares he’s already had to deal with on a daily basis. “Just make sure to come by after school and we’ll start with where we left off.”

“Right.” Frank sighed in relief, “Before I go, I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t mention this to Jason, Will and Percy.” Frank now asked of him, “It’s bad enough I have to deal with Leo and Cecil teasing me, but those three would just be trouble.” He blushed.

“Don’t worry.” Nico vowed, trying to hide as much of his amusement as possible. “I won’t let them know anything about what we’re doing.” Nico chuckled, “I know how much they can also stick their noses in these things.”

“Yeah.” Frank nodded with a small laugh, making his way to the seats they were using to retrieve his bag. It wasn’t long after that the bell rang but Nico still had to help with work he missed on since he was with Frank. “Thanks again for giving me dance lessons.” Frank lastly smiled before hurriedly leaving for his class. Nico only went to a group of students to pick up where they left off.

Nico may not have been thrilled for this formal party that was a ‘must go’ but maybe it wouldn’t be that bad if Frank was coming. It’d actually be better if people like Frank came but unfortunately, the attendants would most likely be global elites that were trying to get in his father’s wealthy social circle. God, how he wished his snarky three friends could be with him. He’s sure they’d be complaining just as much as he was now, but at least they would keep each other company instead of obliging other people’s need for one word out of him.

Well, if he couldn’t have his usual three friends come for obvious reasons maybe he should try asking Rachel in the end. Then again, he could just ask Cecil or Reyna, maybe even Leo but that just sounded pityingly desperate. There was still Will… or Jason… or Percy…

He felt his face heat up with embarrassment and indignity, groaning silently under his breath. Asking any of them would be preferable than what he had available at the moment but…that would mean inviting them to a party far less exciting and only because he was being picky on his date. It was awful of him to even shamefully _consider_ that and also… he’d pretty much rejected Jason, Will and Percy’s invitation to the homecoming dance. To ask any of those three to have them be his escort would be cruel.

 _‘Gods, what is wrong with me?’_ he exasperated to himself.

Anyways, Nico was sure they’d be going to this homecoming dance no matter what. He’s seen the countless students approach them for the past few days and in all honesty, he was rather shocked that they _still_ had…well…students alike swarming towards those boys just to hear them say they’d be their date for the dance. After all this time, he’s final understood what it was all about and what it meant to those three that each of them had asked Nico to come.

No one wanted that huddled attention everyday – something Nico already had to unfortunately experience albeit differently. He had to admit, he felt like an idiot for treating his three classmates with his obliviousness, but he was also rather honored they had chosen him for this school dance.

It was now that he regretted more than anything that he had fought back with Dylan. Maybe then he’d have a better time with Jason, Will and Percy instead of at this party stuck with a date that’s been literally sending him gifts to his home so he’d get more than just his ‘time’. He also couldn’t help but hate his father at the moment. He knew more than anyone how much Nico disliked going to those parties. But…Nico _did_ bring it upon himself.

 _'I’m thinking too much again.’_ He inwardly groaned, rubbing at his temples because he was getting a headache.

So much had happened the last few days and it was still the beginning of the week. He just hoped that he could reason with Rachel into making her come. He did _not_ want a spoiled rich boy at his side breathing down his neck for five hours. And if Rachel couldn’t see that then maybe he could just ask the others. That is if they weren’t busy.

~~~

Nico arrived to his art class well into the middle, students already talking and drawing together with oil pastels in their hands. When he walked in, he kindly greeted Mr. Morales to have him mark him down as present in his attendance sheet. As he slowly walked to his seat he realized it was taken by a girl, happily chatting away next to Percy who was only quietly drawing on his paper without so much as acknowledging the words the girl was spouting.

Nico sort of slumped his shoulders because now he was going to have to find a different seat. Although before he could take the next step, Percy slightly lifted his head and it was just enough to catch sight of him. He lit up in his usual bright smile and instantly waved at him, Will and Jason turning when they saw what he was doing and smiling at him in the same way. Nico couldn’t help but chuckle, allowing himself to greet them with a small wave before turning to the right where there was an available seat, though he realized with a start it was the only lone grouped table while others students went off with friends.

The assignment was simple enough so he was already done with it but he somewhat found himself with nothing to do. If he were in his usual seat, Percy would make him help with his own assignment or just randomly talk. So now that he wasn’t with him he just sat quietly. He did take out a book to read until the bell would ring, but of course he was only three sentences in before Percy was at his side, not at all surprised that he saw him grinning down at him.

“Hey Nico!” he gleefully smiled, dragging a chair from across to place it right next to him and like always, have it unnecessarily close.

“Hello Percy.” Nico only lightly smiled, resisting the urge to quickly scoot away because he was afraid of hurting Percy’s feelings. He did close his book, knowing he wouldn’t be able to read now that he was next to him.

“What has you so late?” Percy began, “It was sad to think you weren’t coming but it’s great you’re finally here. Though you should warn a guy before you keep him hanging.”

Nico slightly rolled his eyes, watching as Percy gave him a pout though Nico could see the clear mischief he was masking behind it. Over the course of the weeks Nico found himself more inclined to sass along with Percy or just joke around. Of course he’d still be too uncomfortable with the touching but he was happy to indulge many of Percy’s goofy comments. “I’m so sorry to have kept you waiting.” Nico mockingly apologized while slightly bowing his head, “Could you find it in your kind heart to forgive my tardiness.” He sarcastically pleaded.

Percy crossed his arms and gave him a pondering look before saying, “I just might if you bring me those sandwiches they serve you in the gym next time.” He grinned. Nico gave him a look that had Percy laughing heartedly.

“Are you really using me to get to those sandwiches Percy?” Nico arched a brow, crossing his own arms over his chest, “I though you meant it when you said you actually missed me.”

“Percy’s just thinking with his stomach again.” Jason spoke up, getting another seat to have it sitting across from Nico and offering him his kind and charming smile, “That dummy skipped lunch all together and his stomach hasn’t once shut up.” He joked. Nico found himself lightly giggling at this though Percy was glaring at Jason who was smugly smirking back. With the two so preoccupied in staring each other down, Nico took it upon himself to quietly rummage through his back pack and fish out a small granola bar and clean bottle of water, timidly offering them to Percy who was smiling brightly again.

“I’ll try to remember the sandwiches if you ever make your stomach suffer.” Nico kindly promised.

“Make that for two. It wouldn’t be fair that Percy gets a nice treat while we watch him eat it.” Nico turned to find Will also bringing in a chair, sitting close to Jason’s other side and showing off his dazzling smile.

“Ah.” Nico nodded, “We can’t have that.” He softly chuckled.

Why they were surrounding him this way was beyond him but he was a little happy to see they’d still be willing to talk with him. When he looked back to their previous seats he noticed it was empty expect for their bags on the table. Not even the girl that had taken his seat before was there. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was really necessary to have moved in the first place, but they were already pretty situated so… oh well, he supposed.

“Rachel’s been working you pretty hard huh?” Will now said, rolling his eyes at Percy who chomped on the granola bar happily. Sending more than a few crumb everywhere, including his chin but Nico giggled at the scene. How endearing…

“It isn’t as bad as it may seem.” Nico shyly smiled, facing away from Percy so that it wasn’t too obvious he’d begun staring. “And Rachel has so many wonderful ideas. This event will be really amazing so I’m sure you three will like it.” The three only offered small smiles or shrugs, not really knowing what they meant by it but he didn’t have the chance to ask when Percy was speaking up again, messily wiping at his face to get it clean. Still endearing…

“So…uh what are you going to be doing?” he slowly started, “…you know…on that day, since you’re not going.” Jason and Will gave him a look that could almost resemble a scowl though Nico wasn’t really sure. He didn’t really take it too much into account because he felt his face fall a little at the thought of going to an event he was forced to go to. Percy obviously noticed, seeing as he wouldn’t stop looking at him and ignored the other two’s glower (?) at him. “What is it?” he instantly asked.

Nico looked at him silently, noticing the way he was partially leaned in so they were only a few feet away and how his marvelous bright eyes fixated on Nico’s face. He soon felt himself blushing and quickly turned away, asking with all the might he can muster to calm his apparently quicken heartbeat and cool the warmth he felt course in him. Gods…lately he couldn’t seem to properly, or more like directly, face Percy anymore. It was strange how that was and he hated that it seemed to affect him so rapidly in this way. He tried to calmly clear his throat and act with nonchalance but he might have moved rigidly and awkwardly.

“I-it’s nothing…” he managed out, “…I actually already have plans to be o-out.” He sighed, internally shaking away the image of Percy’s eyes gazing at him with brilliance. He tried looking at him again by sliding his eyes to the side, realizing then that Percy was still intently staring at him, only this time he appeared closer than before.

“Oh.” He simply said, not in the least moving away for another few seconds before sighing in what sounded like disappointment. “That’s too bad.” He muttered shortly after before uncapping his water bottle for a long chug.

“Even Hazel isn’t going.” Jason now spoke up, eyeing Percy one last time before facing Nico contently, “Frank mentioned it to me and said that he was going out with you guys.”

“Oh yeah?” Will now mused, apparently hearing this only just now and maybe Percy as well because he lowered his water down in confusion, “What are you guys doing?”

Nico nervously looked at him, chewing his lip while his mind tried to race in order to find a believable lie because he really couldn’t say. Then again, it’s not like they would know what he’d be talking about. In another part of himself, he was also contemplating whether he should _try_ and ask any of three to join him. However, he’d first need to know if they were available themselves and… he’d need to directly ask them. But the more he thought of that, the more he felt his cheeks flaring with a new forming blush from embarrassment and guilt. Will looked at him in a mix of confusion and concern when he hadn’t spoken up yet but Nico quickly cleared his mind again.

“We…eh my family is just getting together with… other families…” it wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the total truth either, “…it’s also like… a party.” He slowly finished, nodding to himself a bit in the end while mulling over what he just said to make sure he hadn’t given anything away.

“A party?” Jason repeated, looking at Nico curiously though he was sure he was pondering over his odd behavior, so Nico nodded more reassuringly.

“Yes.” Nico said, maybe a little too confidently and rather quickly. He was never really good at lying like this. Sure when he needed it most he wasn’t careless or hesitant, but he just felt too flustered around these boys… around Percy.

“So you’ll still have fun.” Percy smiled, “That’s good to know.”

“Doesn’t seem like you’re all that excited about it though.” Will slowly commented with an arched brow, as if silently asking what the problem was.

Nico slugged sheepishly in his seat, timidly eyeing the three as they stared at him. “N-no, not really” Nico admitted, “But it’s nothing I haven’t been to before.” The three appeared as though they wanted to ask although as Nico stared at Will and Jason… he noticed they seemed to have settled into these odd looks. Their gaze went past him, towards something behind Nico but he didn’t have the chance the turn. A soft tap to his shoulder had him already facing someone from the main office. There was also another man holding… holding… oh gods no… it couldn’t be…

The secretary cleared her throat quietly, offering Nico a small smile before saying, “This had arrived for you a few minutes ago, honey, and was asked to be delivered to you right away.”

She quickly motioned for the man to step forward, carefully handing Nico a large [bouquet ](http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbseg/1057/1057992-bigthumbnail.jpg)of unique orange and red roses tangled with ivory in plentiful amounts along with a perfectly wrapped [box ](http://images.harryanddavid.com/is/image/HarryandDavid/zoom2010/1530_422-signature-chocolate-truffles.jpg)of most likely chocolate. All placed in Nico’s slow reluctant arms.

With that ‘business’ checked off, the secretary smiled again but from what Nico can closely observe, she appeared rather unsure of herself. As if she didn’t know what to say or do. But also, like she wasn’t certain whether she wanted to bow… or not. All she had settled with was an awkward smile before hurriedly leaving in a stiff walk, the man tailing after her while Nico was left frozen in his seat.

Unnerving annoyance slowly crept up in him, his rigid body all but containing the quivering unease he was actually feeling as he looked at the gifts. Roses… orange and red… a bouquet with chocolate… a small note attached to it. Nico mindlessly took the card, opening it to find the initials he regrettably knew would be there:

_‘My love for you is unwavering so with these gifts, I only ask that you acknowledge and accept my feelings. Please let me know of your answer at the ball. A.Y.'_

_‘Alistair Yates’_

Without thinking twice, Nico crushed the card in his hand, silently seething where he remained in his chair over this man and his irritating persistence. Of all the thing this idiot could do, sending gifts to his school was just uncalled for. To actually have the staff members _deliver_ the gift directly to him during his class was more than insensitive. And to think that Nico’s rejection of him the countless other times still hasn’t settled into his thick skull was aggravatingly disappointing. Just what could his father have possibly been thinking when he allowed him to be his partner?

Overwhelming him with childish declarations of love was bad enough. Determinedly showering him with these weird gifts was unnecessarily redundant. His perverted little mind probably thinks that Nico would swoon at his feet with all this but really, it was making him nauseous. For every little stunt pulled, Nico tried everything to respectfully decline his ‘love’ without hurting his feeling. Right now, it took all of Nico’s self-control to not throw away the gifts into the nearest trash bin and huff away. Instead he motionlessly sat, glaring at the flowers still in his arms.

 _‘Passionate desire’_ written all over these offensive things.

“N-Nico?”

“Are you ok?”

“Hey Nico?”

“Um… Nico?”

“Is something wrong?”

It was after someone nudged his shoulder that he jolted awake from his inner rage, quickly facing Percy who inched away in a different jolt. He also saw Jason and Will surprised with wide eyes, the way Percy is now. Nico all but felt his entire face heat up immensely, the embarrassment far exceeding the anger inside him. He realized soon enough that the students and even the teacher stared at him, some quietly whispering to each other as they took in the whole scene. More gossip. More whispers and stares. More talks of him for everyone to make fun of with no room to leave Nico be.

So without another moments thought, Nico stood from his chair, stiffly taking his belonging and walking to Mr. Morales. “M-may I please be excused?” Nico softly whispered, not facing him in any way but he did hear his reply.

“Of course.” He gently allowed.

The heightened chatter from the students behind him was the last thing he heard, along with Mr. Morales’ voice calling out to class to get them to work. As soon as he far away, he quickened his pace, not knowing where to go at the moment but Nico just felt too humiliated to stop. There was no telling how much longer he would have lasted if he hadn’t left when he did, but as he sped away through the vacant hallways his head burned with horrified mortification. That shameful episode eating at him to the point that he couldn’t take it anymore.

His running slowed down until he came to a complete stop in front of the restrooms. The bouquet in his hands dropping to the tiled floor once inside. Same for the box of chocolates.

Was this Alistair intention or was he really beyond his stupidity to think that Nico would be grateful for this? It wouldn’t have come to any surprise if he hadn’t even thought this entirely through. But if he did, Nico was going to have to finally put his foot down. Stop these silly shenanigan before he did anything obtuse again. Maybe it was his own fault for going too easy on Alistair. Unintentionally giving him false hope that they could ever be anything. Now more than ever, he wished Luke was there to help him with this like he always did. Make sure that no one crossed a line like Alistair had done today.

Nico gripped a clean porcelain sink with his hands, exhaling a shaky breath and looking away from the mirror placed in front of him. Not wanting to see his glazed eyes and burning face filled with hurt and anger. How humiliating. How very humiliating. In front of his class – the students and teacher – and in front of Will, Jason and Percy. All of them closely watching as Nico unraveled in utter disgrace. He was Nico di Angelo for crying out loud. He shouldn’t let this get to him but… the unexpected situation overcame him like never before, all the previous stares and whispers coming to that moment like a slap to the face.

Alistair was definitely going to get a serious talking to, his father definitely not going to approve of this even _if_ he had been a part of it before. If word got out to the most remote of places, it’d be viewed as disrespect to him and his family. But Nico wanted to hide away and keep it to himself. Never to let anyone know because he’d basically allowed it to happen. Though he also knew for a fact that it wasn’t possible anymore, especially now, when he was sure everyone that had witnessed it would come to spread the rumor.

Nico finally stepped away to slump against a wall, digging his face in his hands and silently moping, cursing his weak state over something so… trivial… Gods how he wished he could believe that. He actually wanted the ground to swallow him up in that moment, more so than before because now he heard his name being called again.

“Nico?”

He hadn’t expected anyone to have followed him really, so it took him by surprise that Percy was there, thankfully just Percy… or maybe not. He tried to quickly compose himself and reluctantly lifted his head to find Will stepping close in front of him, Percy and Jason holding the box of chocolate and bouquet of flowers. Nico turned his head away, groaning quietly because he really didn’t want to look at those ‘gifts’ anymore.

“Hey.” Will softly nudged, Nico sensing his body settling right in next to him, “What happen? Why’d you just leave like that?”

“I don’t want to talk about it so please don’t ask me.” Nico whispered.

There was tense silence for the next few minutes, Nico feeling guilty for snapping at Will when he hadn’t really done anything. It was more than apparent that he was worried, Percy and Jason the same, though they all didn’t approach any further than where they already were. Nico was half grateful for it, but in all honesty, he just wanted to be alone.

Somewhere in his mind he wondered how it was that Mr. Morales let them leave when there was still 20 minutes left but he could only assume that he was being appreciatively understanding. Then as they remained in this tense silence, he vaguely heard the muffled rush of students from outside, loud talking increasing in small amounts that told him the hallways were filling up. Had the class already ended? He hadn’t even heard the bell, the result of having his mind race in a desperate rush to forget everything that had happened.

“Guess you’re not going to want these back…are you?” Percy quietly spoke up. Nico inwardly sighed, wanting to snap at Percy next and say ‘No!’ but that wasn’t very mature of him. However, Jason silently snapped at Percy for him, adding in a smack somewhere and Nico amusingly thought of Percy’s pout.

He was quite the goofball sometimes, always speaking his mind without thinking twice but Nico found it endearing. Which was strange if not annoying. Be it eating that granola bar from before or wiping those crumbs. It was starting to concern him how much that was so when it was just normal habits. Anyone did that, even himself.

Since his face was still turned where it was, Nico could only hear their murmured hissing. All three taking a jab at each other instead of remaining silent, and yet, Nico felt more at ease with them like this. Not so focused on nervously waiting or otherwise suffer under intense awkwardness. Nico preferred it this way, with their attention anywhere but on him. Thankfully he wasn’t moping anymore, something he wouldn’t want these boys to witness either so he managed to peek sideways. Now watching as Jason and Percy glowered at one another, passing light childish shoves because the other wouldn’t give up while Will was trying to placate them with a comment here and there. These dorks.

Jason caught his glance and timidly smiled, allowing Percy to quickly push him aside so he could have Nico focused on him, soon leaning on the wall next to him with a small grin. A smile formed in place without much effort, Nico rolling his eyes when Percy scooted teasing closer – not wanting to bother Nico but also not wanting him to ignore him. “You’re not going to run away again right?” Percy asked nervously, “We were kinda hoping that we’d walk you to class since we don’t get to see you very often anymore.”

“What Percy really means…” Jason cut in, nudging Percy himself with a roll of his eyes, “…We were hoping we can still stick around. Unless you’d prefer it we leave.” He softly rephrased, sending Nico a hopeful smile.

Nico let out a very small chuckle, lightly nodding his head before slumping it back with a tired sigh. “I don’t mind.” He admitted quietly and they simultaneously lit up with happy faces.

How could he really say no to them when all they wanted to do was help? It should be worrying how much he’d be willing to appease to their peculiar requests. Like _they_ were the ones that needed Nico at the moment when Nico was all but upset a few minutes ago.

Speaking of which, he gazed at the flowers still in Jason’s hands, lightly scowling when he noticed they were still as perfect as he received them despite having been on the most likely dirty floor. Jason looked to the flowers himself and nervously held them up. “You want me to throw them away?” he cautiously inquired.

Nico wasn’t so sure anymore. He wouldn’t want someone finding out if he did or otherwise fall into another problem what with these other gossips already spreading among the students. There was no way he could when people had seen him with them. But a bigger part of his guilt written and sensitive morality was telling him not to throw them, even if Alistair’s methods were crass and inappropriate. Then there were the box of chocolates, a guilty pleasure of his to always eat but he didn’t want to eat the ones in Percy’s hands when he was in this sour mood. He couldn’t finish the whole thing if he wanted to anyways…

He blinked to himself, now eyeing the gifts with thought before shaking his head, “No.” Nico found himself telling Jason, reaching for the bouquet slowly, “Do…you want them?” he sincerely asked. Jason furrowed his brows, but Nico looked to Will and Percy on either side of him, both doing the same thing.

“You’re giving your flowers away?” Will incredulously asked. “But aren’t they y-yours? From…from someone else?”  
Nico blushed lightly, taking the roses between his hands before fiddling with it, “Yes they’re a gift to me from someone else, but… that just means… I can do whatever I want with them.” He timidly reasoned, smiling lightly before successfully pulling out a red rose and holding it out for Will to take. He stared at it with wide amazed eyes before gazing at him next, slowly but surely reaching the rose with a small blush.

“Forgive me.” Nico chuckled with a bit of embarrassment, “I know it’s insensitively crude of me to do such a thing but…Can you all just overlook this as a whole and believe it’s a gift from me. Maybe then can I believe something good will come out of this.” He mumbled softly, picking out another rose for Jason. A vibrant orange rose bloomed to perfection.

“There isn’t any way to ignore them entirely and I can’t seem to find myself working up the nerve to throw them out.” Nico guiltily confessed, lastly working to pluck up a rose for Percy but careful enough to not ruffle the red pedals. “Whether you want to accept them or not is up to you, but do know that I mean no ill will by offering these roses. Consider them a thank you for trying to comfort me. It did help.” He smiled, lifting his head from the bouquet to gratefully pass the rose he had to Percy.

“Nothing can ever make me change my answer.” He continued with a resigned sigh but keeping a watchful eye as Percy’s hand lightly wrapped around the stem just above Nico’s fingers, “However, sharing this with you three makes it all the more better for me to at least acknowledge them.”

“A gift from you?” Percy repeated hesitantly, still keeping his hand where it was but if he moved it just right, it could wrap around Nico’s hand.

“Yes.” Nico chuckled. Percy lightly smiled, unexpectedly giving Nico’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go to stare at the rose in wonder, the way Will and Jason were too.

“They’re really beautiful.” He heard Will mumble under his breath, “Thanks Nico.”

“You’re welcome.” Nico smiled, gently taking the box of chocolate from Percy’s other hand while he was enchanted by the rose in every which angle. Nico had to admit himself that they _were_ beautiful but he found himself more mesmerized by a flowers meaning then by its appearance. Something he picked up from constantly watching Persephone giddily nurturing her expansive garden back in Italy or her incredible ability in flower arrangement.

He picked at the wrapping around the box of chocolate though he found himself curiously gazing at the three still examining the rose. When he looked closely, they all had the distinct tint of a rosier blush on their cheeks but that could just be his imagination. Not that he wanted them to blush for a gift that was technically his. Granted, he had preferred to hide them in the first place, but now that he saw the three still captivated by the roses’ beauty maybe offering them wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Roses wouldn’t be his choice but sadly it was all he was given.

“You know.” Nico began, breaking the three’s concentration away from the roses, “I think it’d be best if we move from the… restrooms.”

This time he did notice the three blushing, all of them shifting between their feet in embarrassment but Nico lifted himself from the wall he had been leaning on. Making his way to the door with a smile and only then looking back to see if they were following,  
“Well?” he arched a brow. The boys had remained silently rooted where they stood but they scrambled to a start and reached Nico outside the door, who was trying to hide a giggle under his hand. Definitely dorks.

There happened to be a few students about so when they all filed out they were given curious glances. Nico didn’t want to face the stares anymore, instantly turning away to continue his walk and not knowing if the three were still following behind. Math class would start soon and he didn’t want to be late, plus Leo and Cecil would be waiting for him.

 _‘They’d like a rose too wouldn’t they?’_ He pondered to himself, only hoping they would accept them anyways. The chocolates would turn bad if they weren’t eaten soon so he busied himself with unwrapping them once again.

“Do you like truffles?” he asked out loud as he held up the box while the bouquet was carefully tucked under his arm. “This has quite a variety so it may be hard to choose but you can take as many as you want.”

When he didn’t get an answer he stopped and turned his head, the three definitely behind him – thank god too because he’d have looked like an idiot talking to himself – though they were rather slow and dazed. What he found most strange, however, was the unsettling looks to Nico’s back, uncertain if he had something on him or they were lost in thought. He did look down to himself and found nothing. What were they staring at then?

“Guys?” he called out and that made them lift their gaze to his face, “What is it? Did you find something on me?” he worriedly asked, turning over himself to carefully scan his clothes for whatever it may be but it was evident once again that there was nothing. Jason was the first to reach him, with a very bright face he might add and shook his head.

“N-no.” he stammered, going for one of his kind smiles though it came out awkward and shy. “We just noticed the note in your pocket. The one we saw you crush… But you told us not to ask you anything about this.” He hurriedly said.  
Nico widen his eyes and tried to look behind himself one more time…Should he be worried that they had actually been staring at the lowest part of himself. Or was he overthinking it? Like he always does. Overthinking will just make him flustered and embarrassed so he tried to dismissively wave it off and carefully reach to his pocket what with his arms already occupied. Thankfully Jason was there, the sweet soul that he was.

The note was still crushed, at some point shoving it in his pocket without thinking, but he didn’t want to throw it away. This was just something he needed to show his father in order to get him to finally have him call off that whole escort thing for the party Nico had to attend. Sure it may get him a different stand in but he couldn’t handle Alistair anymore. Wouldn’t any other person get tired of this if they were in Nico’s position? He honestly wouldn’t know but it was Nico that was suffering through it.

“Oh.” Nico mumbled, “There… was a horrible cheesy line that got to me… and I had crushed it without thinking.” He blushed. It was more like the name that got to him but he couldn’t very well say that in front of his friends. He hurriedly tucked the card back in his pocket though subconsciously making sure to put it in his sweater instead. Will and Percy were still somewhat behind him and he didn’t really seem too comfortable in knowing if they were watching that particular area again. “Don’t mind it much. It was only this card that I most hate.” He admitted.

“Cheesy lines?” Will grinned instantly, now stepping in beside him with a gleam, “Was it something along the lines of ‘my undying love’.” He teased, fluttering his eyes exaggeratingly that it had Nico lightly snorting out a giggle. What was Will trying to do?

“Y-you could say that.” Nico said with a laugh, “Though I suppose it _could_ use some work. Yours included.” He retorted, smiling a little widely before taking back the chocolate Jason had held for him. Jason’s laugh picked up after, nodding his head in agreement to what Nico teasingly disclosed.

“Oh Nico.” Will began with feigned hurt, “You’ve yet to hear my perfect pickup lines so don’t go shooting me down now.” He warned with another forming grin, posing most dramatically with the red rose directly pointing at him like in any bad rom com movie would. Also silently challenging him then and there to ‘try him’. Uh…No.

“That’s quite the bold statement but I think I’ll pass with the wooing.” Nico smirked at him, turning his head around to happily lift the box’s lid and reveal the chocolate, Jason only laughing once again along with Percy who suddenly pushed Will out of the way to get to Nico.

“You wouldn’t want to hear them at _all_.” Percy laughed, “You’d shoot yourself no sooner than later.” He emphasized with a shake to his head. Will rolled his eyes at Percy but quietly took his place next to him as he gazed at Nico fondly, not at all appearing offended or the like.

“Are you saying you are any better?” Nico now questioned, “What have you got to offer then Percy?” Percy blushed brightly in response while Will and Jason laughed loudly together, catching a few students attention though Nico was rather giggly himself to bother noticing.

“I can do pickup lines!” Percy stuttered out defensively, his red face glowering with one of those endearing pouts again though he also tried to glare at Will and Jason, not looking sure as to who he should curse at more.

“Be my guest Percy, but you don’t have to.” Nico gently said, smiling apologetically at Percy though he continued with that silly pout of his and huffed, already working himself over to think of something quick.

“Wasn’t it already established that you can’t.” Jason cut in with a smirk toward Percy. “Don’t go forcing yourself or it’ll be bad.”

“Yeah Percy, you’ll only end up looking like an idiot.” Will agreed.

“Well what about you Grace.” Percy soon countered with a spurred challenging gesture, “What lines do you know?”

“Nothing I need to say in front of you.” Jason shrugged with a smile, not in the least impressed or disgruntled by Percy’s childish retorts and dares. Nico continued to giggle to himself, enjoying the fact that none of them needed to prove _anything_ to him at all and yet here they were, driven on to defend their sense of pride in the matters of pick-up lines.

“Now, now.” Nico cut in after taking a calming breath, holding a chocolatey ball of pure goodness so he could subtly check it – one can never know with these kinds a things, especially when it involves Nico. He held it out to Percy first before he could say or do anything else, “Take this truffle and eat quietly will you.” Nico innocently ordered, placing it delicately into his hand, “Don’t worry so much about your abilities in the use of corny love quotes. I’m sure you’ll have enough time to do that for someone else but if you absolutely insist in confessing them to Will and Jason, you go on ahead. Just not in the hallways.” He advised sensibly.

All three lit up in blushes again so Nico giggled a little louder at their incredulous gawking expressions. “T-that’s not it! I wasn’t c-confessing anything! Never for t-them!” Percy went on with embarrassment before chucking the truffle into his mouth with more grumbled utterances, all the while Will and Jason shook their heads in disbelief.

“You know, I wasn’t really serious Percy.” Nico smiled, still a bit amused over his troubled ordeal.

“Well you sure got him.” Jason chuckled, taking the truffle Nico was kindly offering him, “So what about you Nico. Do you know any pickup lines?” He curiously inquired, lightly moaning when he took a small bite of the big truffle, “This is so good.” He muttered quietly.

“I wouldn’t say their much like pick up lines but if you want to know, I’ve learned poetry.” Nico shrugged, lastly giving a truffle to Will though he saw him gape at him incredulously.

“ _You_ know poetry?” Will asked rather unbelieving. “Does that mean you’re a brilliant poet yourself?”

Nico gave him a look, obviously seeing the challenging gleam sent his way. Trying to coax something out of him and prove to him if he was telling the truth or not. Percy and Jason seemed rather intent in hearing something themselves, nudging and pouting and pleading to hear him recite poetry. Poetry. To them. Now wasn’t that peculiar.

“Come on, say something~” Percy pouted more earnestly for the last time before Nico plopped a truffle to his mouth as a way to make him stop – his face will burst in a blush if he continued – but Percy just happily munched on it like a chipmunk would. Cute…

“Ok but what am I suppose to say to you.”

“Confess you’re love for us.” Will grinned. Nico really did blush at that but then rolled his eyes when he realized Will was throwing back the words he’d said before.

“…How do I love thee?” Nico began without much effort, the sonnet settling in on his tongue easily, “Let me count the ways.” He sarcastically continued, already getting a laugh out of all three but Nico still had more.

 _“I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_  
 _My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_  
 _For the ends of being and ideal grace._  
 _I love thee to the level of every day’s_  
 _Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._  
 _I love thee freely, as men strive for right._  
 _I love thee purely, as they turn from praise._  
 _I love thee with the passion put to use_  
_In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith._  
 _I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_  
 _With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,_  
 _Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,_  
 _I shall but love thee better after death.”_

Nico smiled proudly to himself when he finished, getting a truffle to munch on himself and hearing the three applauding. He hadn’t really counted on saying the whole thing but somehow, he felt it was only appropriate to fully recite beautiful poetry like that. It wouldn’t seem right to him to leave or cut anything off. He also didn’t mean to soften his voice the way he did, but… oh well.

“W-wow.” Jason chuckled, “That’s really good.” He praised.

“Are you kidding? That was amazing.” Will awed.

“Y-yeah.” Percy nodded in a daze himself. “Never really heard the whole thing before…What does it mean?” he then asked. Nico arched a brow at him but smiled after when he realized Percy was genuinely curious.

“All you need to know…is that my love for chocolate is undeniable.” Nico chuckled, emphasizing this with another bite of the truffle in his hand.

The three laughed again but it was suddenly cut off by the bell. Uh oh. Nico made an indignant sound at the back of his throat and groaned, closing the lid to his box of chocolate and hurriedly shoving them in his backpack. He was somewhat tempted to do the same of the roses but figured Leo and Cecil would want them presentable. All three took off running in different directions, Nico feeling guilty about watching his friends being late for his sake, but they all had wide happy smiles on their faces. Like it was _really_ ok. And Nico found himself the same way, not minding that he arrived to his class with so many students sending him curious stares.

It seemed worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all thought, pretty please with cherry on top.ಠ⌣ಠ  
> If you haven't noticed already, I tried to put variety in the song selection. They're all my favorite and my sister thought it'd be funny to add Redbone.  
> Still an awesome song.
> 
> The next chapter will most likely be a different point a view. It was about time anyways.  
> Anywho tata for now. Valentine's kisses for you all(• 3•) <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I think it's been months since I last updated this(obviously). And honestly, just when I felt ready to post the new chapters again, my mom has to go and accidentally drop my laptop. Never have I ever felt so incredibly sad when I lost all my content but I got over it and spent the next few weeks trying to write everything I could based off of memory. 
> 
> So~ I got some old story lines and scenes, put together a last minute change and now, I present to you this shitty chapter. Yay!ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾞ
> 
> It may be subtle, or maybe not so subtle, but it's different from what I intended the story to be. For one, Percy is a little more OOC and I sort of sped up the plot. I wanted this story to be incredibly slow with lots of high school drama that may seem trivial and boring, only now there will be other things to add on.

Left and right, and still no sign of him. Percy has admittedly gone in search of Nico for reasons only he feels were justifiably appropriate. But apparently, his friends didn’t think so.

“No Percy”, Will snickered one day “It’s stalking and you know it”.

“Shut it” Percy grumbled out in response, taking a not so subtle peek around a corner in hopes of spotting Nico at least once. But today, well, it wasn’t his lucky break either because he hadn’t found him. Not in class, the dining halls, the corridors, library or gym. Nowhere.

Since the last he saw of Nico, three days have gone by. That’s how long he’s been without his ridiculously adorable new friend. It’s actually Nico’s new found busy _schedule_ that greedily keeps him from Percy. But who was he to say Nico shouldn’t be working on the homecoming setup just so he could give Percy a bit of his time…If only. Nothing’s stopped him from getting what he wants before.

Oh Gods, he’s becoming-

“-Pathetic” Jason laughs at him.  Needy, he was going to say…but that applies too it seems. “You’re seriously embarrassing to watch so stop before I literally have to tie you down.”

Percy scoffs at his two friends without facing them. With one last lingering gaze over the loft in the library they were currently in, he finally turns. Both Jason and Will were hovering above their text books in concentration, but they must not be all that focused if their telling smirks were anything to go by. Study sessions, or whatever they may be, were never really productive. Usually they tend to stray off topic.

For now he sits himself down with a small pout and opens his chemistry textbook. A minute later, and Jason and Will are sighing together, pulling Percy’s large book away when they find he hasn’t gone through at least a word or sentence. Dyslexia aside, Percy’s mind still muses over Nico, where he could be now, and what he might be doing. Jason and Will happen to realize this so they pull him back to reality with a giant tug to his hair.

“Ow!” he utters aloud, scowling at Will and the offending hand that wiggles its fingers in greeting.

“I’m sure he’s thinking of you the same way” he mockingly jokes. “But hurry up and help us with the project” he gestures, towards a rather impressive model that is only half complete standing tall, reminding him yet again why he was there in the first place.

“We want to finish before we go remember, so snap out of it” Jason also nudges him, still mildly amused but overall tired by his lack of progress.

“I’m working” Percy defends, to which he receives a light smack. “Ok, Ok, I’m working _now_ , jeez.”

After a lengthy hour of reading notes and lines of printed boring information, they finish their assignment. Percy’s head feels particularly fried from all the work it was put through but he’s relieved when they managed to get at least one homework assignment done. Off to the rest he supposed. Although some food would be nice for a change and his growling stomach can definitely agree.

A part of him _still_ wonders about Nico when they’re getting ready to leave. Jason and Will don’t bother to stop or tease him, but it’s as they’re moving downstairs that they all come to find a pleasant surprise. Nico happened to come in with a book in hand, waving goodbye to Cecil and Leo before parting ways. Malcolm, that senior boy Percy is only slightly acquainted with quickly walks to Nico and just, hugs him. Just like that.

Seems like Nico’s gotten a few more friends. That’s great… So why does it irk Percy when he sees Nico laughing and hugging back? When has he ever had that close of a relationship with him? Last he checked Nico barely likes him standing so close. Cecil and Leo are rarely so intimate with him either. So then why oh why was Malcolm this odd exception? Not that he cares. Of course not. Nico is kind to anyone. And Malcolm is cool.

… oh man, something was seriously wrong with him.

Percy tries to quickly smother down this irrelevant and totally unnecessary envious feeling, only then replaced with a genuine smile as he approached the two. Malcolm briefly excuses himself to personally return Nico’s book and Nico barely turns an inch when Percy is embracing him with a hug of his own. Jason and Will could make fun all they wanted later, he’d very much like to enjoy squishing little Nico between his arms in the meantime.

“P-Percy!” Nico squeaks in surprise, wiggling the slightest bit away to breathe and stare at him with wide eyes.

“Hey.” Percy laughs, “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Hi Nico” “Good to see you”, Will and Jason also happily greet. One of them tries to keep the model they’ve worked on safe from harm.

Its then that Percy reluctantly lets him go, if only to get away without having Nico pushing him aside. Nico blushes from where he stands, shyly smoothing down his shirt and brushing back a strand of hair. “Hello you three. Sorry I’ve missed so many days away from you” Nico sadly smiles, “Rachel has been keeping me very busy.”

“We’ve noticed, Mr. Morales doesn’t seem to mind it though. Guess that means he knows you’re working hard” Percy praises and Nico timidly looks away, fidgeting with his hands.

“I promise it won’t be for long. The dance is tomorrow after all.”

“That’s a relief” Will chuckles, “Not much fun without you really.”

“Yeah, Percy’s been extra annoying to make up for the loss” Jason smirks, though Percy merely elbows him for the comment.

Nico happens to giggle lightly but blinks when he hears Percy’s stomach growl particularly loud. Oh right, he needed a good meal worth his appetite. Something large and juicy by the sound of his hopelessly empty stomach. Nico laughs a little more as he moves to pull at his bag in order to take something out. Oh?

“Here Percy” he offers kindly, holding out a small bag of chips and juice.

“Cool” Percy grins, taking the snacks and giving Nico’s hand an appreciative squeeze. “Second time you bring me food. Thanks.”

“Hope we don’t make a habit of it. You need to eat more if that’s the case or you’ll end up starving yourself.”

“Oh, he eats plenty” Will cuts in, his face etched with small disgust toward Percy, “It’s really gross how much he wolfs down every bit of his food and asks for more. It’s inhuman actually.”

“Trust me, it’s not something you want to see,” Jason then adds in a whisper.

“Hey” Percy whines, his cheeks perfectly stuffed full of chips already, “I’m not that messy.”

“I can see that you in fact _are_ ” Nico corrects him. With a tissue in hand, Nico reaches his face and gently wipes around his mouth to clear the crumbs and juice mustache. “Slow down or you’ll also choke, silly.”

“Oh, s-sorry” Percy awkwardly mumbles, but leans in anyways, not wanting Nico to stop yet because it felt quite nice to be treated by him. Nico slows and stops after a minute, quickly giving Percy the tissue as if realizing then that he didn’t need to do this. Shame, Percy hadn’t minded one bit.

“So then” Nico starts, his hands resuming to fidget like before, “Are you all doing well? Not getting in to trouble while I’m gone right?”

“Come on now, we’re never trouble” Jason answers.

“Really? Reyna mentioned one of you has become fairly deviant during classes”, Nico arches a brow, “Something about dropping a palette full of acrylic paint and making a mess of the tables.”

Will and Jason immediately point their fingers at Percy, the obvious culprit in this small band of trio. Was this there basic way of stating that he was the most likely to cause someone a major headache. Percy shoves at the two with a disgruntled huff then crosses his arms and looks away.

“Thanks for selling me out. Now I know who _not_ to trust” he grumbles. He becomes rather pouty in front of them all but his friends just shrug uncaringly, Jason carefully checking to see if the model hadn’t suffered any damage when he was pushed to the side.

“You Percy?” Nico asks with feigned disbelief. Well isn’t he quite the actor. Percy gives him a hurt expression so Nico lets the matter drop. He’s amused by all means just better at hiding it.

“It was an accident. I swear.”

“I believe you” Nico chuckles.

“Nico!” Someone suddenly hisses from somewhere, Frank revealing himself a moment too soon to interrupt them in person, “Help! Hazel found me and she’s coming this way! I don’t know what to do! She might find out what we’ve been up to but I can’t let her know when we’re so close to finishing. What do I do? This is supposed to be a secret and I’ve ruined it”, he wails as if all was hopeless.

He’s whisper-yelling the rest of his panic and it has Percy utterly confused as it does Will and Jason. To think that he’d ever see the day Frank actually running away from _Hazel_. And with Nico of all people? It’s just strange. What could this possibly be about in the first place? What secret? Why in the library?

“Hey, hey” Nico immediately tried to placate, patting Frank’s arm to soothe him further, “She won’t find out, so don’t worry. Just act natural and go along with what I say, okay.” he says and turns to give them a serious look.

He goes on to calm Frank some more, sympathetic with the big guy and easing him away from his obvious nerves. That’s interesting. Percy hadn’t realized how much closer the two have gotten. It’s almost similar to the way Malcolm had interacted with Nico. This is really the first time he’s seen them being alone together at all. Then again, that may have something to do with Hazel, some boyfriend-brother bonding.

Speaking of which, she happens to arrive in a matter of minutes. Hazel is still in her soccer uniform, and covered in a healthy layer of dirt so she must have snuck off for a bit. Maybe she was determined to chase Frank down. And silly Frank led her all the way here. The look on her face is all Percy needed to see she’s clearly happy to have caught up. But then she frowns in confusion as Nico calmly meets her.

“Nico?” Hazel blinks, then to the rest of them, _“Cosa ci fate qui?”_

 _“Che stia studiando con miei amici”_ Nico smiles. “ _Frank decsico di unirsi a noi.”_

“Really?”

“Mhm” Nico nodded happily, the two turning their heads to stare at Frank who stares in return, waiting for his response.

“Uh…y-yeees?” Frank awkwardly ganders after a long second.

He subtly glances towards him and his group for help on any remote understanding of Nico’s Italian exchange with his sister. Percy gestures his cluelessness, not in the least knowing what they had just said to each other or why they were looking at Frank. Hazel, however, seems unimpressed, not overly satisfied with Frank’s apparent answer. Nico chuckles nervously, making sure to continue in stride despite Hazel’s suspicion.

“Yeah so we’re just going to go now.” Nico walks back, quickly kissing Hazel cheek before turning and taking some of them by the arm. “You should hurry back to practice or you’ll get in trouble.”

 _“Che sta succedendo qui?”_ Hazel stops them, deliberately taking Nico’s arm to make him face her.

 _“Hazel,_ _non sta succedendo nulla qui”_ Nico softly states before he switches to English, “We really are just studying.”

“And you’re what, the tutor. You don’t even have the same classes…except for art” she adds slowly after another curious glance at the others awkwardly standing to the side.

“Might I remind you that I’m fully capable of understanding every subject. Chemistry isn’t that hard anyways” Nico waves off easily.

Percy had to resist the urge to gape at Nico, fearing Hazel might read into his slight surprise if he did, so he schools his features in. How’d he know they were doing chemistry? And studying? Was that what he had told Hazel from the beginning? They hadn’t mentioned why he and the other two were in library in the first place. Did Nico somehow deduce that within the short time they had together before Frank and Hazel came in?

“Fine, but I know you’re up to something and I’m going to find out” Hazel lightly stomps her foot before huffing away, determination written all over her.

They all watch her go in silence but Nico was the only one chuckling to himself, “Don’t worry about her, Frank.” Nico faces him and gently tugs his arm towards him, “She may seem upset but really she just wants you to tell her what’s going on.”

“M-maybe I- I should, I don’t know… tell her” Frank stutters nervously, momentarily looking to Nico for advice.

“Well you could but didn’t you want this to be a surprise?”

“Yeah…”

“Then she won’t hate you for it, she’ll be thrilled. Happy” he promises.

“O-okay” Frank breathes, nodding his head in a way that conveyed his understanding.

“So then” Will tentatively cuts in, curiosity practically radiating off him, “What is it you’re hiding?”

Nico and Frank blink to each other, sharing a look that very well told them they weren’t up to admitting anything at the moment.

“It’s um…nothing really” Nico bites his lip, blushing lightly when the three look disbelieving toward them, and Percy raises a brow in question. “Really, it isn’t” he tries again, helplessly this time.

“Nico you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to” Jason smiles kindly. “I’m sure that whatever it is, we’ll also find out later.”

Frank makes a tiny whining sound at that, turning quickly away as to not face them or Nico. Nico in the meantime just attempts a small short laugh that comes out oddly strained and lacking. Percy becomes unsettled, curiosity far exceeding what he felt about this but they’re spared that questioning when Malcolm comes back with a key in hand.

“I got it you two” he says with a small smile, “All you have is an hour at most before I have to close up.”

“Oh!” Nico brightens, hastily reaching his side and taking a clumsy, stumbling Frank with him, “Thank you so much! I promise to make it up to you again. Really I will.”

“I already told you its fine.”

“But you’ve done so much for us and its only right that I repay you, please” Nico gently insists.

Malcolm sighs tiredly, placing a hand atop Nico’s small head to ruffle his hair as one would when teasing their kid brother, “Don’t make me repeat myself. Now go on or you won’t have enough time.”

“Right then” Frank jumps in, grabbing Nico’s hand himself to skittishly pull him away, “Thanks a lot Malcolm, we owe you big time” he calls out over his shoulder, the seemingly desperate oaf trying by all means to get away from them and take a willing Nico with him.

Jason, Percy and Will blink after them, Percy feeling slightly sad that this small meeting with Nico was short lived. Malcolm merely sighs again before facing them. No one gets a word out because Frank is yelling one last thing in hasty realization, “And don’t say anything to them!”

Percy frowns deeply once more, not particularly happy that he’s kept in the dark about something that Malcolm apparently knows too. They all hear a door close a moment later and then there’s this awkward silence settling around them. Malcolm is not in the least making a move to leave them be. He just arches a brow and crosses his arms over his chest, as if expecting _them_ to run along and leave _him_ be.

Percy opens his mouth, finding it impossible to remain silent and not ask directly, but the senior boy doesn’t allow him to speak. “Can’t say, sorry” he answers above anything else.

Percy lightly scowls but Malcolm is utterly unfazed or rather, kind of expressionless. Jason and Will share a look, one that shows their own disappointment but Percy feels he’s much more so then they are. Malcolm only offers one very tiny smile that in the end still leaves them wondering. He turns around to resume some sort of duty so they have no choice but to excuse themselves out. Reluctantly, they walk away, Percy about halfway to the door until he faintly hears the dull and much muffled sound of music, unclear but soft and slow.

That just left him with even more questions weighing on his mind. Still, he had his mouth to feed and Percy was certain Malcolm wouldn’t _remotely_ bat an eye to kick them out. It was no mystery to him what kind of person Malcolm could be if he didn’t have is way. Not that he was cold or mean…well actually, he tended to seem that way at times if one didn’t actually stop to know him better. Which left Percy with the biggest question of them all.

Why was he so bizarrely familiar and happy around Nico? Just weird.

~~~~

“Homecoming dance…you want me to take you? Really?”

Jason gave him a face, far from keen to the idea of personally ‘guarding’ Percy – sorry, escorting him. Though that didn’t sound any better to Jason if the next unconvinced expression that conveyed his unpleasant feelings about this told him anything. Percy returned the look with an annoyed one, more than serious about what he wanted even after Jason brushed this off like he thought it was one of his stupid ideas. Ones that he always said he didn’t like being dragged into.

“Why are you telling me _now_ of all days?” Jason goes on, exasperated with his friend and still not the least bit swayed by his plea. “It’s today and you already have someone don’t you?”

“No, I don’t because I- well… you know” he waved his hand in the air, silently explaining the rest without expressing it in words. Jason arches a brow. A short second passed him by before he quickly realizes what he means. Now he sighs knowingly.

“Of course. I don’t suppose this girl took it well?”

“Nope but I hardly care” he crossed his arms. This time Jason looks at him funnily, utterly confused as to why he had easily dismissed a girl he happened to be with in all of three days. Percy supposed he should explain further but the thought of his morning still irked him to no end.

 

```

 

_Honestly speaking Percy rarely had any qualms with anyone in this private high school. Sure he’s had plenty of disagreements with students, one to no fights with bullies, which really only counted that time with Dylan, and he was the friendliest with people. Girls in particular, he’s treated respectfully and in a numerous of occasions acted ‘friendlier’. Yeah okay so he was that kind of person, some notorious womanizer which for some reason was actually kept on the down low._

_Not that it was any secret to the countless girls attending Olympus Academy._

_Jason and Will and the rest of his friends knew this and they were surprisingly accepting. If only because they were all already used to it. What’s so wrong about having a little fun anyways…it was rhetorical._

_Anyhow, Percy got wind of some pretty pathetic rumors that have been personally bugging him for the last few days. After some thorough investigating he’s come to find a certain someone he already needed to have a chat with. Around early morning when he first came in, Percy went directly to a girl he kept reminding himself to take to the homecoming._

_Because she had asked, more than once, and the persistent girl finally got her answer in the form of a reluctant yes from him. Although pretty soon, a few things were about to change._

_With his mind set on something serious, he found a girl named Judie gathered around her group of friends. Cheerful, peppy and happy. Oh gods, this won’t be easy. When he reached her, she blushed and brightened up, giddily coming forward to wrap her arms around him but he stepped back and forced a… passable smile._

_“Need to talk to you” he muttered quietly, giving her a nod to the left so she could follow. Whether she did or not, he didn’t know because he turned away, taking a path that led to the outside of the building they were in. Once alone, he took a breath and looked her in the eye. He owed her that much at least._

_“Find someone_ _else for Homecoming”_ _was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He paused for a moment, mulling over the blunt statement with his own mild surprise. He honestly didn’t think he had the courage to cut to the chase so fast but in the end, he shrugged it off. These things tended to get ugly and he didn’t want to make things worse. He would have fled, that is until he saw the girl’s hopeful face so crestfallen._

_“W-what? Do you mean you…won’t go with me…I thought…I thought you- w-we…agreed on this.”_

_Percy flinched, taking a step back from the girl so he wouldn’t have her clinging when she might start tearing up. He briefly looked around to see if they were still alone, make sure they hadn’t caught any attention since they were outside the school. But that didn’t stop her from giving Percy a hurt expression before not so surprisingly sneering._

_“Are you kidding me!?” she starts in utter disbelief, “What the hell Jackson!” she hissed quietly. “Don’t expect me to put out next time you come beg-.”_

_“Whoa, whoa, wait that’s not-” he cuts off quickly, more than a little offended that she’d be so low as to mention something like that. Like_ he _was in special need of her ‘assistance’._

_“If you think I’ll let you find another fucker when you promised me-” she tries again but Percy jumps in to interrupt._

_“Please be quiet and listen”, rising irritation smothered down for the sake of a conversation. She allows him his moment but he becomes a little more nervous. At first, he really believed that this could have sailed smoothly, but with the rage waving off her in dangerous amounts, he’ll have to rethink this through. She’s getting impatient, her anger also leading Percy to believe he may have gone about this all wrong. Too late to start over._

_With no other choice, he brings about his own feelings about the matter so he’s equally mad._

_“First of all, there was never any agreement. I was only ever willing to be your date because you always jumped me to say yes” he mildly accused. The girl only scoffed in denial and crossed her arms in front her round chest, her silence perfectly enabling him to continue without holding back. “I especially don’t want you thinking you have any sort of claim on me just because I agreed to take you to homecoming.”_

_“But you are mine aren’t you?” she smirks in reply. Percy isn’t at all impressed._

_“I’m not finished” he grumbles. “So just to set the record straight I don’t want to date you and right now I especially don’t want to take you to homecoming. I’m more comfortable spending my time at home babysitting my kid brother than having to deal with you. Believe it or not I find you annoying” he admits truthfully._

_The girl gaped at him, her mouth falling open in absolute shock, evidently not expecting this but Percy was completely serious, if not a little proud of himself for finally saying it. Speechless and unconventionally fumbling to gather her thoughts, Percy takes this chance to bring this whole matter to a clean close. “Also, don’t go telling the whole damn school we’re together or something. It’s not okay, and I don’t want that bunch of nonsense hanging over me when I specifically remember saying we were never going to date.”_

_“D-don’t, please” she speaks up, realization dawning on her, “Don’t be like that” she pleaded softly, “Can’t…Can’t we just calmly talk about this. Maybe you’re not thinking clearly-”_

_“No, I think I’ve made myself pretty clear” he frowns._

_“If this is about the sex, I can do more” she quickly bargains like it was the only possible explanation as to why she was suddenly being rejected. “If you’d like, we can sneak into a classroom” she easily smiled, “I don’t mind at all, we can skip class or- or ditch school and we cou-“_

_“Stop” Percy interrupts once more, “I just said I don’t want anything to do with you.”_

_“Well you’re insane if you think I’d just let this go!” she snaps, her hands balling to fist and her eyes turning to slits. She looks like she was about to grab him but her eyes widen in particular surprise when her gaze sets on his face. “Wait a minute, there someone else right? Is that what this is about? You led me on and secretly met with another skank. That’s it isn’t!?” she yells, seemingly betrayed by him but her anger far exceeded that._

_Percy only stares at her. It seems her delusions have run wild so he give her a look that portrays how ‘highly’ he thinks of her now. “Are you crazy? There_ is _no one else.”_

_“You’re lying!” she counters._

_“Okay, I’m just…”Percy shakes his head, turning away with a tired sigh, completely done with this shit but a hand suddenly clasped around his wrist._

_“Wait. Is that really it! You can’t just do that. I have no one to go with now!”_

_Percy pulled back his arm to free it, whipping his head around to glare at her over his shoulder, “That’s not my problem.”_

_“Don’t tell me you’re doing this for that little slut you keep hanging around”, she mockingly laughed but Percy stopped in his tracks when she continued. Wait, what? Who? “You’re going to have to make it up to me if that’s the case. If you’re blowing me off for him, things will only get worse for you” she lowly warned with a jab at him from her manicured finger. Percy fully turned to her with wide eyes._

_For a moment, he wasn’t sure who she was referring to, undoubtedly someone else. But then she placed her hands at her hips and started to rant. Definitely about…Nico. Which was the most bizarre thing for him to hear. These insults in the same context with_ Nico _, it was plain odd._

_“Imagine what people would think if you started dating that weirdo who beat up Dylan” she said, “Everyone knows that kid is just a freak with issues and completely full of himself. I mean, who the hell gets away with what he did and not get in trouble. Even Jason was lucky enough to have a date before that bitch would throw himself at him.”_

_“Just what are you talking about?” Percy humorously laughs, incredulous disbelief setting in above all else, not patient enough to hear the rest of her feelings on Nico that she wanted to disclose now of all times. Not cool. “You’re not seriously this simpleminded?”_

_“What!?” she growled, outraged, obviously offended by the mere statement but it was Percy who was angry. He stepped up to her and she immediately stiffened._

_“You don’t know half the things on how great Nico actually is. You don’t know him at all” Percy shook his head with distasteful disappointment and narrowed his eyes further, “Just what makes you so sure about what you said about him anyways? Hm? Ever consider that maybe he’s more than all those stupid rumors you and your little group keep throwing around?”_

_She pales in comparison to how profoundly annoyed he’d become. Percy wasn’t fooled in the least. Why else would she bring up Nico in the first place? Percy knew that it was all crap of course, and it was clear to him that they were beyond exaggerated to the point of impossibly ridiculous. So only a posse of stupid girls that included this one would be idiotic enough to spread them like wildfire. And all because Nico was more a friend with him than any girl ever came close to._

_Will and Jason helped him all they could along with Nico’s other friends to keep those rumors at bay. It was bad enough the raven haired boy felt so self-conscious and sad about the whispers he received on a daily basis, but if he ever_ completely _heard those horrible things about him, he’d just break down in a cry. And Percy didn’t want that._

_“Don’t know what you’re talking about” she slowly muttered. “What do I care about some freshman wannabe?”_

_“Then you shouldn’t have a problem keeping that fucking shit you keep spouting to yourself” Percy pointed out but she pursed her lip, trying to look away though his intense gaze fixed on her with expectancy._

_“Then don’t talk to him and we’ll be fine” she gritted, crossing her arms defiantly to have the least bit of control and insist on the same nonsense. As if she’d have a say in this. Percy clenched his jaw, sizing her up for a moment but it was finally then that he wasn’t having any of it._

_“You’re way out of your league if you think I’d prefer you over Nico” he lowly stated, “So don’t flatter yourself. I’m going to say this once but make sure to also tell your little_ friends _. Go fuck around with someone else and leave Nico alone.”_

_She stared at him with hurt and anger, her eyes glistening with tears but she stomped her foot and let out a small squealed scream before huffing away in a hurry. He watched where he remained standing as she made her way inside the school building, a slam of the door following not long after._

_```_

“…So that’s what happened…” Percy clear his throat, refusing to meet Jason gaze, his very scrutinizing and sometimes patronizing gaze.

“And naturally I’d have to be your date” Jason smirks, “You do know Reyna promised she’d come with me. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me” he deliberately emphasized so Percy slumped, definitely understanding what that meant. Jason still elaborated the case to ensure he fully comprehended his own dilemma. “I can’t exactly say _no_ to her. _I_ was the one who asked her to be my date and I really don’t want to be skinned alive if I suddenly toss her aside.”

“But…Will already said no to me…” Percy muttered under his breath, sad eyes following his last attempt to persuade Jason into joining him instead of Reyna. Jason blinked at him owlishly. Nothing. 

“Percy…just don’t go if you’re so afraid of getting attacked by a bunch of girls.”

“I’m not afraid!” Percy protested indignantly, cheeks flaringly to an embarrassing shade of pink.

“Oh for god’s sake” Jason huffed, “Fine, come with us then. We can go as a trio and if you explain this all to Reyna, then I’m sure she’ll allow it. She’s become so attached to Nico you know.”

“Yeah I know but that’s not the problem.”

“I know, I know” he hurriedly nods. Jason rubs his forehead, taking a deep breath to keep calm. Percy patiently waits, knowing then that Jason was more affected than he first realized, “…the rumors. They’ve gotten out of control but what do you think _we_ can do about it. They’re not all entirely true, but do you really think anyone cares about that.”

“We should still help set it all straight” Percy snarls. Jason’s grim face matches Percy’s own. Both of them stare each other down for what felt like an eternity until finally, some resolute conclusion settles between them.

“Okay…so, how should we start ‘setting it straight’” Jason tiredly sighs.

“Why do you think I came to you?” Percy states, raising his hands and shoulders like it should be obvious that was the case.

“Right… because all that hard thinking will leave an idiot like you braindead” Jason softly laughs.

“Hey” Percy whines, lightly smiling at his cousin.

“Reyna can help…” Jason taps his chin pensively, “I mean…she already hates that kind of thing but ever since rumors about Nico start going around, she’s been really…well…”

“Yeah” Percy shivered, not wanting to think too much about how much of a foul mood Reyna has been in whenever she’s not pretending to be ‘okay’.

“Leo and Cecil have been telling me Nico doesn’t care but they’re starting to think he’s heard more things about himself. The nasty unfiltered ones” he cringed sympathetically.

“Oh…” Percy raises his brows, looking to his notebook on his desk for the first time since talking with Jason. “Last I saw he seemed fine. With Frank that is.”

“I remember” Jason mumbled, “And he didn’t look all that sad. Maybe he’s just very good at hiding it but we won’t really know if we don’t talk to him.”

“How can we when he’s always hiding somewhere?”

Jason lets out an amused chuckle “That’s never stopped you from looking.”

“W-whatever, so how about we just hunt down Frank? He could lead us to Nico” Percy provided, not up to the light teasing for now.

Jason nods with a kind smile but suddenly faces the front of the class (yes an actual classroom) and appeared more focused and attentive than before. Lectures and notes and power points were all a big blur to him but he curses when the teacher calls him out to answer a question. Jason, the jerk, smirks while he sits there stiff in his seat. His bumbling answer to the teacher about something gets him a 10 minute hold back after class.

…So he missed a pretty lengthy amount of lunch time he could have spent searching for Frank. Oh great. Jason is so going to get his iron fists.

~~~~~

Jason and Will pressed themselves against Percy who happened to be subtly peeking around a corner. They were currently stalking a mysteriously careful Frank because lucky for them they had the last class together. Normally they’d go to practice, Frank always willing to join them and being kind but ever since the beginning of the week, he’s been elusive. Oddly quick and always, always lying to them when it was obvious he was up to something. Like right now.

When Frank suddenly looked their way, they quickly shuffle back to keep hidden, afraid that Frank may discover them. “I think he’s heading to the gym” Will whisper hissed, painfully jabbing Percy’s side to keep low when he wanted to move forward.

Because it was homecoming, and thankfully no practice today, Frank didn’t need to go rushing out of the locker rooms like he’d been doing. As in ditch them first chance he got. At first Percy didn’t think nothing of it, but when he learned he’d been secretly meeting up with Nico, he just _had_ to know what they were up to. Percy grins when Frank keeps walking, his hasty turns down certain ways telling them well enough that he is in fact going to the gym. But why when he knew no one was allowed?

Maybe Nico had something to do with that.

Frank finally comes to the doors but halts there, unmoving and strangely calm. He tips his head back, letting out a small groan to the sky like it was his way of prayer, and Percy frowns from his hiding spot. “…You could have just asked to come guys” he suddenly calls out. They freeze up, slowly looking to one another like caught deer. “If you don’t come out right now I’m just going to lock you out and you won’t know anything” he says, opening the door to walk in.

All together, they stumble forward and run to his side. Frank fondly shakes his head when they meekly greet him but he doesn’t seem at all upset. “And here it thought you were just going to leave me alone…”

“We were c-curious” Jason weakly defended.

“I know. Leo did say you all get jealous when Nico isn’t with you” he bluntly states, in a manner speaking that showed he didn’t mind or care. He wasn’t teasing them one bit so it made it all the more okay for them to blush brightly without complaints. Frank leads them in, offering a sweet smile before turning away at the call of his name.

“Frank!” Hazel squeals, jumping up to gingerly wrap herself around him. Her tiny frame is held in place when Frank in turn brings his arms up to keep her from falling. “I knew it, I knew you were up to something! Oh!” she sighed heavily, “Why didn’t you just tell me. I could have taught you. I’d of loved teaching you!”

“But then it wouldn’t be a surprise” Frank gently smiled.

“And you wouldn’t be that great Hazel” someone piped up. Nico walks in from somewhere, his hair for some odd reason coated with so much white and silver glitter confetti that it covers his head entirely and falls on the rest of his clothes to stick around. He’s busy shaking it off than to bother with them but he gives up after realizing he was just going to have to deal with it, though not willingly. “Did you really have to do this?” Nico lightly complains, his disgruntled appearance quite laughable but the boy did seem sullen and tired.

“That’s what you get when you don’t tell your big sister anything” Hazel huffed.

“I said I was sorry…” Nico mumbled, adorably sticking his tongue out to pick at a tiny piece of glittering plastic that happened to perch there. “…now I have to shower or something…”

“Never mind you” Hazel giggles and Nico just pouts at that, ignored for a bit while his sister faces Frank happily, “Show me what you learned!”

“Sure but it’s not much-”

“Just dance with me already” Hazel cuts in, jumping away and giddily dragging him to the middle. Dancing huh? Percy watches this all with confused rapture but eventually joins Nico’s side, the boy still trying to helplessly free himself of the mess atop his head.

“Need help?” he kindly offers. Nico looks up to him with wide innocent eyes, fingers left where they are and cheeks distinctly heating at the question.

“If it’s no b-bother…” Nico fidgeted.

“It isn’t, so allow me” Percy charmingly insists with a chuckle, stepping closer and delicately placing his hand on his to lower them.

“We can help too” Will pops in, getting behind Nico to gently brush away what he could find. Jason also silently takes his side to peel away anything he can pick at with his fingers.

“Thank you” Nico sincerely said, bashfully smiling up at them as they work to clean his hair, “I hadn’t imagined how frustrating it was to get glitter confetti out of hair.”

“At least you look shiny” Will mused lightheartedly.

“Or just ridiculous” Nico nervously supplied, a lovely blush adorning his cheeks before they travel up to the tips of his ears, “I’m not sure if Hazel is going to forgive me for keeping secrets though.”

“Secrets?” Jason repeated absently, “Is Frank’s terrible dancing why he’d been so evasive and sneaky all this time?”

Nico huffs out a small laugh when Jason nods toward the two people intimately circling around each other in the middle of the ‘dance floor’. Frank and Hazel brightly smile at each other as they always do, and Frank keeps guiding his girlfriend gently in his arms past them.

“Yes” he answers softly, fondly smiling when Frank carefully dips Hazel. Somehow Percy thinks Nico liked watching them together if only because Frank was so caring towards his sister. “He had actually asked me to teach him what I know” he goes on to explain, “Because he was, pardon my insult, quite lacking in skill. But he _does_ make up for it with enthusiasm.”

“No you’re right on the money” Percy snorts quietly, “We’ve seen firsthand how bad he is. I recorded it too” he evilly grins.

“Don’t be mean Perce” Will chided and playfully shoved him. Percy was sure Will also agreed with him on that. He was merely keeping it to himself. Last year’s dance(s), where Frank had quite bravely attended on his own, were pretty good proof of his lousy moves, but at least he tried.

“But you must have done something right Nico” Jason quickly pitched in, “I mean I haven’t seen Frank stepping on her toes anyways.”

“Well I swear on my name I worked him to the bone so he could perfect the waltz” Nico giggles, “It was important to him. Now I’m sure he’ll have more confidence.”

“Wow, someone sounds like a proud mom” Will teases as he leans down to him, “Are you going to miss the secret sessions?”

“Actually, n-no” Nico admits and rubs his arms sheepishly. They understand completely how it would have been difficult for him, so Percy wouldn’t blame him either. “Frank is terribly slow, doesn’t really pick it up right away like I had hoped but it wasn’t all for nothing. He is happily leading Hazel after all.”

Together they continue to watch Frank and Hazel gliding to and fro, their arm always finding each other and holding fast when they move at a three-stepped pace. For someone like Frank, with absolutely no sense of rhythm, to perform particularly well in this says a lot about what Nico could do. Now he wonders what the boy can do himself. He’s increasingly tempted to find out, in a sort of way that almost led him to pull him in and drag him along to goof around now that they were in the gym.

Speaking of, it looked incredibly beautiful. He can only imagine what it’d be like once it gets lively and crowded with students. Rachel must have spent some considerable amount of time just planning the _theme_. What else could be explained of the intricate work on the ceilings, but more importantly what they’re forced to hang. All he can say is that it’s quite brilliant. Maybe coming wouldn’t be so bad after all. And knowing Nico had an input on all this felt like he was appreciating his hard work in a whole new other way.

All he wishes now is that he be given the chance to take Nico as his date…to be together and possibly have some fun. But now that just led him think of the other two. Jason and Will. Maybe if they hadn’t asked before he did…maybe then…he was certain…Nico would have said yes to him, and then the boy wouldn’t have needed to think anything over should the two ask. Which they had, but it didn’t matter now.

Begrudgingly he accepted that there was this, if not _small_ , indication that the two ‘liked’ Nico in a way that surpassed ‘friendship’ boundaries. Percy may have refused to acknowledge that in the beginning, yes he was being selfish, but if he has to…he’s willing to support their feelings for the little freshman. By a mere few percentage of course…

“Nico your turn” Hazel suddenly skipped towards them.

Most of her enthusiasm had settled when she was with Frank but she seemed particularly excited about making Nico dance with her this time. Nico blinks and shies away to the safety of Will’s chest. A mere accident that Percy happened to catch, though Nico hasn’t noticed yet as he stutters and blushes, “Frank is more than capable to take your hand Hazel. Don’t you want to go to him?”

“But I want you to lead me now. I know you won’t once we get to _you-know-where_ ” she hinted for some weird reason.

“Papa will make me do it anyways” Nico mumbled quietly, “…Bianca is almost coming too and I don’t want her to tease me again, so-”

“Please Nico” Hazel begs at the same time she takes his hand, effectively cutting off his mild protest. Without waiting for his answer she giddily sets her hands in place while Nico hesitantly does the same.

“…Alright then, but just once.”

“Not the Viennese waltz” Hazel quickly said.

“But that’s the one that I taught Frank.”

“Our version Nico.”

“Eh…okay, which song was it again?”

Hazel squeals at this and turns to her boyfriend standing close by, “Frank, do you think you could…”

“Yeah, I got it.”

He takes out his phone, programs something that connects to the gym’s speaker system and quickly makes his way to Jason’s side, chuckling when Hazel pulls on Nico one last time. At the start of the song, they both visibly relax, exhaling deeply as they wait for the right moment before Nico fluidly turns her with him across the floor. It’s much faster than what Frank had been doing with Hazel.

With these two, it almost appeared like they were just spinning in a way that children did to make themselves dizzy. It was much more controlled than that, mind you, graceful even. But that’s how Percy saw it.

They’re joyously holding on to each, dancing along the invisible circle they have to take and execute each step to the tempo of the song. Nico happens to lift her in the air while Hazel giggles with her hands on his shoulder. He raises her arms and spins her. They cross their arms over each other to then work backwards. Hazel would also tip her head back, laughing loudly when Nico had his arm around her back in support.

It was incredibly amazing.

“Ah man” Frank sighs and blushes, “I knew he was good, but I didn’t know he was that good.”

“Yeah” Percy dazedly agrees, mesmerized by their performance at the moment so he’s unable to elaborate more. This seriously has to be on some kind of professional level. Turns out Nico can be so smooth. It’s almost dreamy the way he hugs Hazel to his body. Except he’s way cute considering he still had some glitter stuck to his hair.

The four of them watch silently on with no words to share, but when the song is reaching its end Nico considerably quickens before Hazel suddenly flips at his side and continues on with the waltz.

“Oh shit…” one of them mutters from surprise. They do more and more but when it _is_ finally over, they’re breathless.

“My side is burning” Nico complains with a short laugh.

Hazel giggles lightly, slumping over him for a big hug and soon they’re walking towards them. Frank comes forward to catch Hazel and kiss her forehead. Meanwhile they complement Nico’s talented feet in ballroom dancing. He’s too busy catching his breath to talk back but he does smile and blush. They’re there giggling and smiling together until someone comes in to interrupt and whisk Nico away, along with Frank and Hazel.

“Seems to me like you’ve changed your mind about dancing” the newcomer teases.

She was a tall beautiful girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes that resembled Nico’s. ‘Bianca’, as they so readily disclosed, envelopes Hazel and Frank in a friendly loving hug. Normal and sweet. However, it’s different in how she approaches Nico. The girl actually smothers him tightly, then begins to delicately pepper his face with warm kisses. Nico ends up unbelievably flustered from the odd greeting.

“Bianca” he stutters with embarrassment and gently pushes her away to fidget in place, “ _Io non sono più un bambino._ ”

“You are to me” she softly smiled, quickly planting a kiss to his forehead that Nico furiously rubs with a red face. “Introduce me to your friends Nico” she excitedly asks, setting her curious gaze on them as they wait to be noticed. Nico is still blushing when he was forced to introduce them and Percy has to make sure not to smile to broadly. Because watching Nico the way he is was really too cute for words.

“Finally” she hops on her feet and shakes their hands eagerly, “I’ve always wanted to meet Nico's new friends. It’s reassuring to know he’s having a good time at school. I’m Nico’s sister by the way, if you didn’t already know. Anyways, time’s awasting and we gotta get a move on.”

Bianca promptly starts to gather Nico, Hazel and Frank together with a large smile, ushering them hurriedly on. Despite feeling honored to have met Nico’s older, Percy deeply frowns, seeing yet again how short a time he always spends with Nico. Maybe the world was purposely keeping them apart. Not cool.

“Uh...where are you g-going?” Jason speaks out, eyeing Frank with the group in interest but he was gazing toward Nico next, particularly sad that he’s leaving.

“A fitting and then a ball” Bianca answers, “Do you want to come I’m sure that all three of you will be welcome if you esc-

“Bianca!” Nico abashedly squeaks, his small mouth in the shape of an small ‘o’ from disbelief towards his sister. “ _Non sanno nulla”_ he quietly hissed at her.

“What?” she blinks at him, not in particular confusion but her own disbelief, “Why not, any one of them could have easily been your date.”

“Bianca, Nico’s _embarrassed_ ” Hazel unhelpfully provides as explanation, smirking at Nico when his face turns the same shade of red Percy saw on him before, “He also said _no_ to them once” she giggled.

“Oh I see” Bianca nods knowingly, laughing loudly and pinching Nico cheek lovingly, “Why didn’t you just say so silly.”

“What about a date” Will picks up confusedly, staring at the lot of them like he’d very much like a straight answer already instead of all this subtly and unclarity.

“Don’t worry about it sweetie, Nico has his reasons. By the way...” Bianca falls silent but he takes a step towards Jason and stares idly. Jason freezes up, his own wide eyes searching Bianca's in this sudden stare down. “...You...you look...familiar. But I can’t quite put my finger on it...”

“Bianca, leave Jason alone, you’re scaring him” Hazel gently coaxed back, stepping up to her and taking her hand in order to lead her away.

“Huh? But I’m serious, I know him from somewhere, I just don’t- Wait a minute...” She abruptly stops and cups Jason’s face unexpectedly, which makes him yelp pathetically in turn. “You’re eyes, they look exactly like Thalia’s...” she absentmindedly observed.

Jason blinks up at her and flushes red, “T-Thalia is my sister” he stutters out while his face his still caught in her hands.

“Oh!” Bianca gasps, beaming as if having found one of the world’s greatest wonders, “Well how about that. Nico! Why didn’t you tell me your were friends with a _Grace_. This is amazing, bring this one along right now or I’ll tell father that you still sneak wine up to your room.”

“Bianca!” Nico gapes at her, scandalized and apparently in shock. “You promised you wouldn’t!”

“Do it!” Bianca only shoots back with a devilish grin, holding Jason close to herself, hands around his head this time. Jason is still wide-eyed and lost, Percy and Will the same way except for the fact that they weren’t currently in a hold. What about Jason’s sister Thalia? What of this Ball? Nico drinks wine?

This is all bizarrely out of context and too scattered to understand without proper detail. Percy can’t get much out of it if he doesn’t ask, and he was just about to when suddenly Nico is groaning in frustration, pulling Jason out of his sister’s arms and stepping to the very far, far side of the place. What the?

Nico is waving his hands in the air, Jason nodding quietly in response and just like that he’s grinning like an idiot. Percy glances back to Hazel and Frank to try and gauge whatever they were thinking of the whole matter, but they were in their own little world again, absorbed with each other as they always are. He looks to Will next, his evident confusion rising to a peek, and somehow Percy can see he’s getting frustrated by all this. Not that he blames him. He wants answers too.

“Well?” Bianca calls out expectantly, “Is he coming or not?”

“Yes, I’ll come” Jason answers for her, quickly moving with a flustered Nico who was currently looking anywhere but at them, especially avoiding his sister’s gaze. “I just need to make a call...”

“Do that on the way, we have to get Frank and Nico’s suits” Bianca frantically reminds them, “Sorry you two” she then addresses them, “Nico will definitely make it up to you for rejecting you the last time.”

“Uh, what?” Will blushes brightly, but right now, Bianca is focused on leaving. Jason is easily taken in Frank and Hazel's hold and gently pushed forward. Nico lingers back as the rest move on, and then he walks to them.

"It's my fault Jason's in this mess..." he sighs to himself, removing his bag, searching for a pen and ripping out a small piece of paper to quickly scribble on. “I wouldn't want you two to also be in it... Take this..." he gingerly places a piece of paper in Percy's hand and steps back. "It's my address, eh...just come by during the weekend so I may apologize properly. The last few days have been busy but maybe now I can finally make it up to you two for refusing you're generous offer to the dance."

"Oh" Percy now blushes, "So that's what she meant..." he mumbles lowly and Nico nods, smiling lightly at them.

"I can't promise you what might happen if you _do_ decide to come but my parents won't mind it either if you join us for dinner."

"We'd love that Nico" Will softly chuckles, "You also don't need to worry about us. It’s clearly your business that you're going to this...uh ball. We'll enjoy ourselves here and you have fun there."

"O-of course" Nico nods and turns to jog away, "I hope to see you two soon. Goodbye" he waves.

Percy faces Will once Nico is completely gone, his frown from earlier readily in place and ten times more heavy. Well shit. He's never felt more rejected in his life than in that moment. But also, Jason; why the hell was he abducted to be Nico's apparent date? And in record time no less.  _He's a Grace_ , Bianca had stated. What does any of Jason's family have to do with going to a Ball and being with Nico?

...Well at least he'll see Nico during the weekend. 

He reads over the little piece of paper with interest beside Will...

It was a promise. Percy _wants_ to see Nico as soon as possible and make up for lost time...

~~~~~

“Are you sure this is right?” Will questioned him skeptically. Percy gives him a face and grudgingly searches for his phone in his pocket to pull out.

“Yes” he asserts confidently, facing the screen in his general direction where Jason also leans over to read, “This is _exactly_ the place.”

Will looks away, blinking as he stares in silent disbelief at discovering that this would be Nico’s home. Percy sits there with him in Jason’s car, and soon, they uneasily look to each other. “This place is huge…” he says.

“…Let’s go in, Nico’s expecting us already” Jason urges gently, opening his door to slide on out but he’s slightly hesitant when they move forward together.

He’s just as awed about this as Percy even though his home is pretty big too. But this place… it was a staining Hampton’s beach house.

Nico’s home was in perfect full view where it stood on a sort of hill top. Some stairs ran along the front and sides of the exterior. Windows littered about on each floors and it was marvelously welcoming. Charming decorations coated the front door, and the pillars on the porch were covered in Halloween webbing where giant spiders perched themselves on top.

Percy can’t help but chuckle under his breath. He was under the impression that Nico didn’t celebrate Halloween because he seemed disinterested with much of the hype about the holiday during school. Then again, he did like the candy Leo was always giving him.

Will has the honor of knocking the door and thankfully they didn’t wait long. However they’re all surprised when it’s Cecil who greets them. “Hi guys” he smiles kindly, opening the door further to let them slip inside into the warmth. That’s funny, Percy doesn’t remember Nico telling them Cecil was going to be here too. Not that he’s complaining.

“You’re finally here” Nico emerges from somewhere, “I was almost afraid you’d get lost.”

“Hey Nico” Will waves before subtly looking around.

Percy does the same but he can’t help himself. Everywhere he looks he finds white sisal carpets, linen upholstery on fine furniture and windows decorating almost every wall with open drapes. There’s also a particular yet large set of sliding glass doors on one side that leads to an open living space overlooking the ocean. It’s filled with comfy sofas, lounge chairs, and other things that made it look just as exquisite as the inside.

Nico takes the lead, happy and timid as usual with them when he escorts them further inside. They’re soon greeted by the sight of everyone in a dining hall. Leo was already sitting with Bianca, his crutches set to the side, both petting an adorable black cat that jumped out of their embrace the moment they stepped in to climb Nico. How cute.

“This is _Tenero_ , she’s still a kitten _”_ Nico introduces the small cat, scratching around her neck and ears as she wraps herself around his neck before gazing at them with interest. “Here” he now carefully lifts her in the air and Percy holds his hands out to take her. They stare at each other, her green eyes fixed on his face for a moment until she starts purring and tries to lean in. Her paws playfully swipe at his nose like a game so he grins and allows her to tap at his face all she wanted.

“She likes you” Nico chuckles.

“Nice to meet you too” Percy laughs and hands her over to Will and Jason for a turn.

“She’s really friendly” Will smiles as he delicately smooths his hand over her head and body.

“Hello boys!” Someone else then greets. It’s Nico’s stepmother Persephone. With ease she sets some plates down on the large table, humming happily to herself before eagerly coming to meet them with open arms.

She was wearing a beautiful dress, an oasis belted floral dress that stopped just above her knees with the straps hugging her exposed creamy colored shoulders. Unlike the first time Percy first met her, she looked every bit as normal as an average housewife that didn’t keep up appearances with makeup and expensive fashion. She was just as kind too because she reached their sides and gave them each a motherly kiss to their cheeks.

“H-hello again Mrs. Di Angelo” Jason blushes and politely inclines his head. Jason always did have the better manners.

“I already told you to call me Persephone silly boy” she chided softly. “Now have a seat you three, you must be hungry” she ushers forward.

Leo grins and waves but he’s making grabby hands towards Nico’s pet to play with again seeing as he can’t stand to get her himself. Bianca and Cecil are whispering to each, sharing an odd conversation that has them both giggly and secretive. It _concerns_ him because they take a curious peek at him then look away as though they didn’t want to be caught. That’s not very subtle, but he’s decided to ignore it anyways so he takes a seat.

Nico actually slides their chairs out and smiles shyly as he tried to push them in like a gentleman. Percy grins teasingly but keeps quiet and lets Nico do it. “You don’t have to do that Nico” Jason still stops him.

“Let me, I want to be a good host, so please.”

“You’ve done plenty already” Will smiles from beside him, “By the way, are Frank and Hazel joining too? I haven’t seen them anywhere.”

“Frank took Hazel on a date” Leo informs him absently, more focused on snuggling the cat then paying them any attention but at least he was listening. “They’ll be here later in the evening I think…”

“That’s right” Nico also jumps in and finally sits himself down. To Percy’s slight disappointment, it’s directly next to Jason. Alas, he has to remind himself that this was _dinner_ and not a _contest_. Still…

Percy carefully watches as Jason leans in to properly face Nico and smile charmingly. One of his full blown ‘this will make your pants drop’ smiles that Percy knows he hasn’t used in a _very_ long while. Not only that, the two are easily falling into casual conversation that gives an itching tick on the back of his neck. It may just be him, but ever since Jason left with Nico to that _Ball_ , which he really knows nothing about, he’s been so cheery.

Into this unlikely of moods he’s only ever seen in him once in his life. It’s like that time he was all over Piper before she moved away to California with her father. Jason went through a heartbreak of course, but they were still friends. Friends that live on the other sides of the country from each other.  And now, around Nico, Jason is now just oozing little tidbits of happiness that remind him of a little puppy.

As his cousin and best friend it’s great to see him so positively happy but it’s an inconvenient constant Percy has to see at home too. They live across from each other after all. Oh wait…he’s getting jealous again. Percy quickly shakes his head to clear it and looks away when he hears Persephone on the other side of the dinner table standing over Leo and Cecil where they sit together next to Bianca.

“Okay then” Persephone now settles, lastly placing a basket of homemade garlic bread on the table covered with plates of lasagna, pasta salads and over delightful things. The smell wafts around the room like incenses aromatically filling the air with warm goodness. “Hope you’ll enjoy yourselves.”

Someone’s stomach happens to growl loudly in response to that, in the same way Percy’s always manages to interrupt when he’s starving. Surprisingly, he’s not the cause of it this time around. Bianca huffs out a small breathy laugh, and rips off a piece of bread to quickly throw at Nico who jumps to catch it in his mouth. “Your stomach’s calling to you Nico.”

“I want to eat now” he chews, blushing lightly and attempting to reach for more.

“No, no, no” Persephone points at him before he could pick anything up, “Go get your father honey. You know how he’s always locked up in his study, absorbed in his work. God forbid he shrivels up and dies in there” she adds as an afterthought with a fond shake of her head though that pulls out fairly amused giggles from the siblings.

“Ok” Nico stands and swiftly comes back in all of 3 minutes. They all silently watch as Nico adorably drags the towering of a man Percy remembered meeting all those weeks ago by the arm. Nico’s father wasn’t in a suit but much to his _profound_ surprise, he still looked absolutely ruthless with those slippers and…fuzzy socks. Huh, how about that…

Hades, as Percy recalled, takes the head chair, sluggishly slumping into it now that Nico pulls it out for him and promptly shove him down. As he tiredly rubs his eyes, Nico, sweet child that he was, sets his utensils in place and serves him the first meal. “ _Buon appetito”_ Nico smiles sweetly.

Hades, rumpled, tired, and looking drained in that stylish bathrobe, doesn’t forget to kiss his son’s forehead in gratitude before he starts eating. Actually, he _tries_ to but Persephone, seeing as she was sitting to his immediate left, pulls at his ear. “Aren’t you forgetting something” she hissed disapprovingly, looking particularly annoyed that her husband was already digging in.

Nico giggles quietly and shares a look with them because all they’ve been doing is stare. This was beyond what Percy had expected to see. When he all but agreed to Nico’s kind invitation for dinner at his home he secretly prepared to meet with his permanently scowling father with a politeness he needed to quickly pick up for the sake of impressions. Guess it was all for nothing.

The same scowling man lightly glares and turns his head to face them, silent and slightly scrutinizing. “Hmm, guests…” is all he mutters out. For that, he receives a smack to the back of his head.

“Nico’s _friends_ ” Persephone impatiently corrects.

“Oh, yes, right…what are your names?” he asks, his bleary eyes squinting at them though he doesn’t seem particularly interested or enthusiastic in knowing.

“Oh for the love of everything holy in the sky” Persephone breathes out and again Nico giggles.

“Dad, you at least remember Jason, right?” Bianca pitched in, grinning and pointing towards Jason. He automatically straightens for some unknown reason. As odd and funny that it may be, Percy frowns when Jason is immediately recognized.

“Yes, yes” Hades waves his hand dismissively, “Nico’s new boyfriend, I remember.”

 _“Papa”_ Nico gasped and blushed, his wide eyes trained on his father who returns his gaze with an impassive one, “ _No, è soltanto un amico_.”

Hades makes a face and glares at Jason, “Then what is he doing here? Why was he your date when I saw him? Is he trying to hurt you? Does he want something?” he start interrogating, his cold eyes gleaming with a goal in mind to maybe scare him. If that’s the case, it seems to be working because Jason is stiff and speechless.

“No!” Nico answers aghast, “ _Papa_ , please. He’s really just a friend and I invited him here with the others.”

“Why is he trying so hard to impress you then?” he counters and crosses his arms. Most of their mouths drop in disbelief at this, Bianca the only person who throws her head back and laughs her head off.

“Jason is being _friendly”_ Nico insists assuredly, “And he isn’t trying to impress me. He’s being nice.”

“I know what I saw last night” Hades lowly swore, keeping up with the menacing glare while Jason, the poor thing, is red in a face and close to breaking into a cold sweat.

“That’s enough out of you” Persephone huffs, proceeding to smack her husband the same way she did before, only much harder. “Leave the poor boy alone and mind your own business. Nico can date whoever he wishes to. Jason is a lovely young man who’s fit to be his boyfriend.”

“ _Non è il mio ragazzo, mamma_ ” Nico sighs tiredly, showing a sudden lack of energy and busying himself by serving a plate with food. Jason’s plate to be exact. “Jason don’t mind any of what they say, here.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it Jason” Bianca also grin, “Dad just likes to be a little overprotective of Nico.”

“Oh, uh, o-okay. T-thank you” he meekly mumbled and Nico rolls his eyes at his sister.

“That’s right, you can all dig in now” Persephone smiles brightly.

Quite hesitantly, they follow Nico’s example. Unfortunately, light uncomfortable silence settles over them. Only the brave ones ignore it and tough it out, except for Jason. Hades is still eyeing him dangerously, and when Nico kindly engages with him, he narrows his eyes further. Should Percy be worried for him? He has this strange satisfying feeling of seeing Jason being tormented this way. And for no other reason than it being funny, but he’s also slightly worried.

Percy didn’t know what happen at, whatever cool Ball he went to, but he can only speculate they all had a seemingly good time together. It had been weird, that Jason had that unexpected late minute invite and suddenly not attend the school dance. Percy ended up going with Reyna and she seemed to be _completely_ alright with it. They still had fun of course but now, Percy wants to know what _Nico and Jason_ may have done.

It almost looked like Nico’s family has taken an unorthodox liking to Jason. Hades heavy interest in him is all any normal father would do for their child but Percy kind of wishes he didn’t read so much into it. Even if he was right about one thing. Jason was trying to impress Nico. Hades, has an _extremely_ good eye. Percy just feels it shouldn’t be that big of deal to be overly cautious of Jason.

Dammit, he’s doing it again. How pathetic does one have to be to be envious of their cousin now…

 _‘Get it together already, this isn’t like you’_ he silently chides himself. Food distracted him plenty once he tried to let it go.

Light conversation was passed around, Hades talking to Italian with his wife, Nico chatting with them all, Leo and Cecil giggling and having more fun than the rest of them. At one point Nico’s cat came in to climb Nico and snuggle. Amusingly enough, Hades pulled a disgusting face at the sight of her near him and Nico thought it funny to playfully perch her on his father's head.

She actually stayed that way for a few minutes before jumping down to run away gods knows where. They were all settling in quite nicely and easing away from the earlier mishap. But then Bianca thought it was the perfect time to talk to Jason.

“So what about you Jason?” Bianca asked him curiously, breaking away from Cecil and Leo, the duo quite comfortable as they gorge themselves contently. “Cecil and Leo I know well because Nico always talks about them, but he hasn’t told me about you yet. Or either of you two” she gestures across at them.

The said three gave Nico a quick glance, their faces reading ‘how come?’ though Nico politely turns away and serves himself a glass of water. Nico must feel guilty, but Percy shouldn’t be offended. It wasn’t like he really knew them well enough to talk about them with his family. This was an opportunity though. However, Hades lifts his head, instantly intrigued to know as well and this time suspiciously eye them together.

“Oh, well, I’m in the school’s football team along with Percy and Will, but I’ve only ever played for 2 years,” Jason supplied first, “Before, I was actually in a little league baseball team that I started when I was 6.”

“That’s cute,” Bianca chuckled, “Were you the crybabies that striked out, or made home-runs and ran a victory lap around the field with your hands in the air?” she teased but that made his friends laugh.

“I think he was the crybaby” Percy snickered knowingly and Jason promptly elbows him with a glower.

“I’ve tried to hold it in whenever I did” he admitted so Bianca laughed as well. Seems like Jason had already won her over or something. Like Percy, they were raised in a competitive upbringing but Jason has always swayed to something a little more to his liking. Sadly that wasn’t football, even though he was talented.

“Nico would also cry whenever he slipped on the soccer ball back in Italy, it was the funniest thing ever” she suddenly chimed in, calmly pouring herself a glass of water with a smug smirk. Nico gave her a pointed glare at the added comment but she innocently smiled at Jason who chuckled like the others and turned to Nico. “Anyways~” she sipped her drink, “What about you, Percy right?”

His turn, right. “Jason mentioned I was in football with him but I also swim. I started when I was young because my father threw me in a pool to make me learn faster” he chuckled. “He has a knack for teaching me lessons in strange ways.”

“Cool” Bianca smiles, “Maybe you should come here more often, you can swim on the beach with us if you’d like. Maybe you can teach Nico too. He’s a terrible swimmer” she leans in and whispers.

“I swim just fine” Nico pouted.

“Bianca’s right, sweetie” Persephone shook her head, “But I think that sounds like a lovely idea. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt, so somewhere much safer would suffice. What do you think honey?” She prompts Hades.

“No” he grunts and drinks from his glass. Percy feels his chest squeeze for a moment but he tires not to be any more offended by the quick rejection. It kinda hurt, but Percy is quickly vouched for by the person he least expected.

“Well now I want to” Nico huffs at his father, “Percy wouldn’t hurt me either _papa_.”

“Stop being so paranoid” Persephone also adds. “So Percy, it wouldn’t be a bother right?”

“Of course not” Percy chuckles, “I’d love to teach Nico.”

“Don’t get any ideas boy” Hades instantly glares at him, “And don’t you dare-”

“ _Papa!_ ” Nico interrupts, standing from his chair and reaching over for the bottle of wine that hadn’t been opened yet, “Here, drink this and don’t say anything, please” he exasperatingly requests of his father.

“Fine…”

“Alright, alright” Bianca starts again, “So Will, what do you do?”

“Aside from football, I play basketball but I’m no expert” he shrugs, “Most of my free times are actually spent playing the piano.”

Bianca seemed to perk up at the mention of a piano as does Hades and Persephone, “Really? Nico also plays, are you in his class?”

Will seemed to be surprised by this and looked at Nico with a smile, “No but I didn’t know he played.”

“Oh my god, we have a piano here and he uses it whenever he isn’t drawing” she excitedly stated “Father taught him everything he knows but eventually Nico learned on his own.”

“How proficient are you?” Hades inquires skeptically.

“I know Chopin-Godowsky Etude No.1”

“Finger busters, impressive” he nods approvingly. “So you have musical taste. At least there’s some good in one of you” he unnecessarily comments.

“ _Papa_ ” Nico lowly warns, giving his father a face that he chooses to ignore in favor of speaking.

“What do you say you come to a concert with us, there’s a show of the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra held here in New York in the next few days.”

Will immediately gapes, his hands setting on the table so that he doesn’t mistakenly drop his fork, “Are you serious- the Royal- they’re coming here- you want me to come-” he slowly starts to smile, his cut of sentences somehow expressing the sudden excitement. “Y-yeah, oh my god yes…I’d love that.”

“Good, Nico I like that one, you can date that one” Hades points to Will.

“Uh…”

Jason and Percy looks to each other and somehow something clicked inside him. Was this…an evaluation? Was Hades seriously giving Will his _blessing_!? What in the world. So he wasn’t even qualified, is that it? Did he even stand a chance? Was Jason even considered when it seemed he had a strong favor not too long ago? And what of Cecil and Leo, why is it that they’re simply watching this whole exchange like it was the best show ever?

In fact, they’re both evidently chummy with Nico’s sister Bianca. When did that happen?

…Oh shit… it’s all going to his head again. _‘Calm down, it’s nothing to worry about, it shouldn’t bother me’_ he inwardly tells himself.

“That’s enough of that _papa_ ” Nico sighs tiredly, “I already said they are all my friends. Don’t believe anything Bianca tells you.”

“I didn’t say anything” Bianca smiles, “I was simply making an observation and I let him know.”

“Nonsense always comes out of your mouth” Nico accuses certainly, “But for the last time, please stop implying that they have an interest in me, it’s not nice” he reprimanded his father and sister.

Okay? So clearly Nico knows what his father was trying to do. But wow, was he politely rejecting them without saying or…knowing he was doing so. Nico couldn’t be that dense…could he? Apparently he is because, Nico’s family, Cecil, and Leo sigh together and shake their heads knowingly.

“Whatever you say sweetie” Persephone chuckles, “You boys ignore this old man, he’s not in his right mind at the moment” she addresses them with a smile before sending him a scolding look.

“What? I wasn’t serious” Hades slightly smirks in his drink, downing his wine and serving himself more. “But you will join won’t you Will”, he arches a brow.

“Y-yes, if you want me to.”

“Then I wouldn’t have asked.”

“Oh, right.”

“I think now would be a good time to go, dear” she hissed, taking the bottle of wine from his grasps and shoo him away. Hades grunts, not particularly wanting to stand but one look from Persephone and he’s nodding in understanding. Maybe she’s the only one that had him under her thumb.

“Well I suppose it is time for me to continue my work” he dismissively informs, quickly finishing the rest of his wine he already had. “It was nice meeting you all again, and you’re welcome any time… if you have the courage to come back” he quietly adds with a roll of his eyes, but Persephone heard it fine and unceremoniously kicked his shin under the table, making him slightly hiss and startle them.

Hades reluctantly stood as to not anger Persephone further, walked around the table and ruffled Nico’s hair affectionately coupled with a loving kiss to the top of his head. Before he left them all alone, he addresses Leo and Cecil lastly.

“I’ll arrange for a car to pick you both up and drop you off.”

“Thank you Hades” Leo and Cecil smiled and waved.

Percy gives them an odd look so when Leo catches it he grins widely, “We keep him posted” he hinted and laughed. Oh, so that’s why they were here. They were Hades’ informant that concerned about Nico. That makes sense now.

Once out of the room, Percy feels his shoulders relaxing. He admits he felt an unpleasant pressure from being in the same room as the man. Unlike the first time Percy didn’t feel all this worry about the possibility of being on Hades’ bad side. Of course, he now understands that Hades just doesn’t like anyone that’ll probably cause harm to his boy. He’s just one to not like risks at all when it comes to Nico.

Going to this dinner turned out to be a real headache in the end. For Nico too it seems because he groans tiredly and reaches for the wine Persephone took from her husband. Just like that he pours himself a decent amount of the red liquid and sips gently.

“Uh…you drink wine?” Percy blinks at him in surprise.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Nico give him a wry smile and continues to sip. That would be a definite yes, so Percy can’t help but chuckle. It actually feels good to learn something new about Nico like this.

“How do you all feel about dessert?” Persephone suddenly inquires.

“Do you think we can go upstairs instead?” Nico interjects hopefully. Upstairs? As in Nico’s room?

“Sure sweetie, go on, I’ll clean up everything here” she gently smiles. Nico fluidly lifts from his chair and pecks her cheek, striding over to reach Leo to help him out of his chair.

“Again, Nico you really don’t have to carry me everywhere.”

“Let me, I want to help” Nico smiles, facing his back to him and grabbing his legs to wrap them around his waist. “Hold on ok.”

Leo leans forward, chuckling into his ear and openly hugging him like a koala. “Don’t drop me.”

“I won’t” Nico promised and moved ahead, “This way guys” he nods forwards, giggling when Leo plays with his hair in the meantime.

“We can help you” Jason proposed but Persephone only smiled.

“Don’t worry sweet heart. Just enjoy your time with Nico, we’ll do everything.”

“I wanted to thank you for your delicious cooking” Cecil said to her when she was about to leave, which made her beam brightly, “It was also great of you and Mr. di Angelo to suddenly invite us.”

“If you’d like I can all give you some left overs bread sticks,” she offered, “I seemed to have made more than plenty so there’s enough for you to take home.”

“We'll give them to you before you all leave” Bianca stands and left with Persephone with one last wave.

“Her bread sticks are really good” Leo agreed.

“I’ll give you extra then” Nico guaranteed teasingly, walking out of the large room but making sure they were all following.

He goes a certain way and made them climb a set of wide arched stairs with rounded steps. If Percy looked up, he could see just how large the balcony was. When they reached the top, it appeared like a lounging area. Just as Bianca had mentioned before, a piano stood magnificently on one side. The expansive windows on the front of the house allowed them to gaze at a brilliant view of what he could still make out as a sliver of the beach running along in the near distance.

It was great but Nico didn’t stop there. He enters a corridor that’s not in the left wing and pretty soon they arrive to a door that’s already open. “Welcome to my room” Nico nervously laughs, kicking the door to open it wider. The first thing that greets them is the little kitten that had been running around under their feet before, now lounging on Nico’s bed without a care.

“ _Tenero,_ down” Nico shoos as he shuffles to the bed and carefully sets Leo on it. Instead of leaving, the kitten meows and jumps on Leo’s back. “No, no, no, down” Nico repeats with a frown, peeling off the little kitten with difficulty and making her run somewhere else. At another person to climb on. Will’s to be exact, “ _Tenero,_ no. I’m so sorry Will. It’s her bad habit.”

“It’s fine” Will chuckles, taking the little thing in his large hands to pet. “Never figured you owned a cat…”

“Well, I recently got her so she’s still in training. Oh you can sit on the bed” Nico hurriedly says because they were still standing around eyeing every inch of the place. Nico’s room was slightly barren but extremely spacious, and quite luxurious he admits. It _could_ be a little more if he had accessories, but he only had the necessities. Somehow Percy doesn’t find it all that surprising.

“That’s new, can’t believe you got a game system” Leo points out as he scoots up the bed to let Cecil pass and wedge himself between him and Nico.

“You promised you’d teach me how to play video games so I asked my father to get this. Bianca’s the one who set it up for me”, Nico shrugs. “You really can sit down on the bed you three” he then calls, “…or do you want a chair, I could get it for you…”

“Oh no, that’s fine” Jason stops him quickly just as he’s about to get up. Percy along with Will hesitantly climb on, making sure to remove their shoes as Leo and Cecil had done. “So uh, you two have been here before?” Jason asks curiously, careful in crossing his legs and making sufficient space for them.

“Yeah”, Leo nods, “It was after that whole Dylan incident. Nico’s family has been giving me rides because I used to take the subway to get to school. Eventually, Cecil would get a ride too ‘cause we would sometimes take it together and then Nico started bringing us to his house.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah so we’ve been coming around here for a while” Cecil also smiles, “Now that you guys are here too, you can help us teach Nico how to play games. You do know how to play right?”

“Of course” Percy scoffs and the other two nod to confirm.

"No wait I want to show Nico movies first" Leo excitedly cut in, nudging his side past Cecil, "Did you get everything on the list I showed you?"

"Yes" Nico jumped up, scurrying to his closet and coming back with a bag full of DVD cases of just about all the horror films he could find. That's interesting. "Um, I think Bianca added her own favorites so we can watch those too if you'd like. I promise I've never seen them yet."

"Good" Leo grinned, tossing everything out to spread over the bed. "Who wants to chose first?"

"You're not serious are you?" Jason grimaced, scanning the countless gory looking pictures of most cases and holding one prime example of what not to watch on your Saturday nights alone. "...Shit, I can't deal with scary things..."

"Don't be a sissy" Leo cackled, "Nico's never watched anything like this before and we need to change this right away."

"And what better way than on Halloween" Cecil absentmindedly states, smiling softly down at a movie he recognized. It was quite the classic but does he have to look so...peaceful...

"This looks interesting..." Nico curiously remarked, showing them all something that caught his attention.

"That one's good. We can start with that one" Leo nods approvingly, "Do you know how to set it up?"

"I- I think so" Nico blushes, sliding out of the bed and running over to his TV where he listlessly stares at the thing as if waiting to see it set itself already. Percy automatically comes over to help so never has he ever felt more pleased with himself than now, to be so near him this way.

Soon enough they're comfortably watching horror film after horror film, wrapped up in blankets and eating snacks Bianca had kindly left for them when she came up. Percy discovered the most important detail of all about Nico that night. The strange boy seems to have found a considerably deep fascination and joy in watching gory stuff. Not only that, instead of screaming in terror like the rest of them do, he laughs loudly.

One other thing, he likes to make commentary facts about what he sees in scenes that don't add up to him. "A severe cut to the artery like that should have pumped out at least 4 liters of blood in an adult male. In fact, he should have been dead in matter of minutes, not walking" he shakes his head, apparently disappointed that the character survived. Oh but that's not all.

"Syrup and condoms? That's not nearly realistic. The small intestines should be longer too, a 6 meter stretch."

"That cleaver knife would be more suited to cut through bone than that small serrated one."

"That's not right, the constricting knot should have a much more appropriate use."

"Chest cavity, it's called a chest cavity and one shouldn't just open it like that."

"No, they could have easily saved her with a makeshift splint."

"Wouldn't he be more beneficial to the group than that useless girl? He knows first aid and can hold a gun. What can she possibly add anyways?"

"One does not search the woods at night without the proper gear, it's basic common sense, at least bring your dog."

"What is wrong with him? There was clearly another way to break free and he couldn't see it?"

All night, with every movie they watch next, Nico doesn't deter himself from criticizing the horrible legitimacy of the movies, especially when he catches the mistakes. He keeps quiet and smiles when he sees some things going right but he pouts whenever he disapproves of the terribly executed facts. He's bizarrely informed, and Percy can't help but wonder how he knows so many unsettling specifics about bodies and their anatomy.

They give each other looks, even Leo and Cecil had no idea, but more so than that, why is he  _happy_  to watch these disgusting, gruesome stories about every single character's demise or tragedy. Jason's face turns green with disgust and quickly looks away but Nico, he perks up and smiles widely before laughing at the splatter of blood and dismembered limbs. Jump scares don't remotely faze him either. Not nearly as it does to Will who at some point fell off the bed because of how terrified he had been. 

They got through 8 movies somehow and by the 10th Nico had already fallen asleep curled up to Cecil's side with a blissful look on his face. "Jesus Christ" Percy breathed out with secret relief, hurrying over to turn on the lights while Jason volunteers to quickly shut off the movie still playing. "How can he sleep through all the screaming?"

"Because he's sort of used to it" Hazel whispered in his ear that it has Percy quite pathetically squealing from surprise.

"Hazel!" Percy hissed, clutching his chest where he can still feel his accelerated heart beat pounding dangerously fast. "You scared the shit out of me!"

The rest of them laughed quietly but Hazel merely smirked, "I saw my chance and I took it" she shrugged, "Anyways, I came to see how you were all doing. It’s already 10 in the night."

"We should probably get home then" Cecil chuckled. "Nico fell asleep so we can't continue without him."

"This is exactly the reason why Nico's never watched movies, you know" Hazel suddenly informs them as they're all standing and stretching, "Father thinks that the things he'll see from American movies would spoil his mind and then that'll just ruin his education but he's probably given you all a lesson, hasn't he?"

"Yep" Will nodded, "I have to admit some of the things he said were pretty interesting."

"But why is he so okay with scary stuff?" Leo grunted, the boy trying to carefully reach for his crutches though Jason had to step in and kindly assist him.

"Back home we used to prank each other" Hazel admits, "Nico would always give the funniest reactions when he was little but there came a point where he started getting us all back and let's just say he got...creative. All his stunts were very realistic and crazy. Father had taken a liking to his new found ability in scaring the holy shit out of all of us" Hazel giggled.

"Pranks huh?" Percy smiled, "That doesn't sound anything like him though."

"Well, you'd be surprised by what Nico does for fun" Hazel smirks at him again, "And, if you get on his bad side, which honestly rarely happens, not only will he beat 'the living crap out of you', he'll never make you forget it."

"That sounds ominous" Will gulped.

"You saw what he did to Dylan didn't you" Hazel reminded with a sigh.

"Oh yeah" Leo nervously chuckled, "I still can't believe he can fight...hey Hazel, why  _does_  he know how to fight?"

Percy is beyond curious to know as well but Hazel falls incredibly silent. For some unknown reason her eyes trained on all of them quite intensely while being rather poker faced. It's sort of nerve-raking but when she finally speaks up she only offers a wry smile and shrugs. "The car that's here to take you home is ready for you two" she announces to Cecil and Leo, "Also, Bianca and Persephone set up a couple of gift baskets for each of you to have. Some candy, bread sticks, leftovers and other treats" she sweetly smiled. With that she excuses herself and wishes them all a good night before Bianca is coming in, curiously eyeing Hazel as she leaves. 

"Hey kiddos, gotta get you all home" she grins at them but then blinks, "What's wrong? You're all so quiet."

"We just...we just didn't want to wake Nico up..." Jason dismissed. 

"Uh-huh" Bianca crosses her arms and leans on the door frame, "Fun fact about Nico. You could have a complete marching band up in here and he still wouldn't wake up so really, what's up?"

They nervously look to each other. He can't speak for the others, but Percy doesn't want to intrude on any private matters by asking something Hazel clearly didn't want to let them know about. Would Bianca do the same? She does seem more inclined to tell them anything but it still didn't seem right. Then again, Percy always did ask whatever was on his mind, "We were just wondering why Nico knows how to fight so well..." That did it. Bianca immediately frowns and stands up straight but unlike Hazel she doesn't seem to like the question and gives them all a face.

"The less you know, the better. Now come on, Nico needs his rest."

She doesn't wait around the room to see them out. Up until this point Percy always assumed Hades would be the only scariest person he'd meet in this family. He may have just found the second best. They all literally had to run out as to not anger Bianca any more than she already seemingly is although by the time they reach her side, she had a sweet smile in place. "Don't forget to share with your families, alright" she chuckles, waving them off when they each get into their respective transportation and waiting to see them all safely inside.

Percy can't really say for sure if this was a good day or not...fun to some degree, yes, but...with all that's happened with the family, Percy's also never felt so troubled in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything written in this chapter was pieced together from different events that were meant to happen in the future of the story but I put it all together here. I sped up the process, kept the seemingly important stuff but changed around a bunch of stuff. Some character won't be the same. Like Percy for example.
> 
> Before, I had wanted a slow and mundane build up between Nico and everyone, a lot of nonsense that I write off the top of my head really, but that's not the case anymore since I've lost almost everything. I'm trying to finish my other stories so I can't guarantee the next update. So bye for now. 
> 
> Translations:  
> What are you doing here?  
> I'm studying with my friends. Frank decided to join us.  
> What is going on here?  
> Hazel, nothing is going on here.  
> I'm not a child anymore.  
> They know nothing.  
> He's just a friend.  
> He's not my boyfriend, mom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of going back to the first few chapters and editing a lot of thing out but I have no time with the way things are going at school. Ugh:(
> 
> Anyways, hopefully in time I will, but for now enjoy this new chapter. (~˘▾˘)~

When Nico arrived to school, he spotted Malcolm of all people in the hallways patiently leaning against a wall. It was his ever present smile that caught most of his attention. Usually he’d be in the library volunteering his time if not training, but this time, he had waited around for him specifically.

“Look” he held something out in front of himself as soon as he was close enough, “They’re the application forms I promised you.”

Nico curiously eyed the package he took, lost to its meaning until it slowly came to him, “You mean...for soccer?”

“Yes, it’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Malcolm softly chuckled.

“But... I thought you said it was impossible because it was already late into the season.”

“Well, technically yes” Malcom nodded, “But you sounded like you wanted to join badly. So I asked the couch and she allowed it. So long as you show up tomorrow after school to tryout.”

“R-really?” Nico slowly began to smile, “Tryout?”

“Yep. Reyna’s also going to be there to help ‘evaluate’ your performance or something.”

Oh? So she’ll be present with him? It wasn’t quite the comforting thought he expected to feel. In fact, it sounded nerve-wracking to think about. What if he fumbled and simply made a fool of himself. Yes, Nico _did_ want this. His sister recommended it and Persephone would be thrilled to finally support him in something new. But, for some reason he felt unsure of himself.

“W-what about you? Will you be there?” Nico suddenly asks.

Malcolm slightly reeled back, his curious gaze landing on Nico as if not expecting him to ask such a thing, “...Do you want me to be there?”

“Eh...” Nico blushed the tiniest bit and quickly looked to the ground, “N-not if you are busy...”

“Oh, then sure, I’ll be there.”

Nico looked back up and blushed brighter. In some sense, it sounded every bit as selfish of him to request Malcolm of this. He’ll more than likely be needed somewhere else, and Nico will basically keep him away from that. Malcolm seems to misunderstand the look on his face and what he’s thinking because he smiles and pats his shoulder in encouragement.

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be there. It won’t be that bad.”

“If you say so...” Nico mumbled, holding the package to his chest with thought before something occurred to him. “By the way, I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I’d like to repay you if you give me the chance.”

“It’s not that big a deal” Malcolm smirked, “I’m happy to help so you don’t owe me anything.”

“Still....Thank you for always being so nice to me Malcolm” Nico shyly insisted, “I should bring you something edible and sweet.”

“Suit yourself” he shrugged and turned, “Don’t forget to be in the field after school kiddo.”

“I’ll be there” he waves goodbye.

Contrary to what Nico’s heard of Malcolm from others, he’s the nicest person he’s ever met. On top of being incredibly kind to him, he’s exceptionally smart. Everyone seems to think he only cares about himself because of this, but that’s not true at all. This so called arrogance of his apparently leads him into trouble with the students _and_ teachers, but Nico simply doesn’t see it in him to be rude. Quite the opposite.

He wonders how such a preposterous rumor came to be about Malcolm anyways.

Nico doesn’t delve on the thought further and simply opens the package. A great deal of things are required of him for this. But that’s okay. Nico plans to make his family proud by joining a sport. His father also believes that’s he’s lacking in discipline these days so he’s determined to prove him wrong.

As a matter of fact, he has _always_ done his best to show his father he can carry himself without his help. All the work he’s put himself through these past few years have allowed him to attend an actual school after all. Nico knows his father’s unnecessary control – or ‘protection’ – over of his life will stop someday. For now, this was that first to step to a little more freedom. And by the looks of it, it seemed closer already.

~~~~

Leo was acting silly again, as usual. Today, however, Nico found himself watching his hyperactive friend very closely. More than he probably should too. It was tiny, but he’s noticed a slight change in him. It could also turn out to be nothing, although Nico doesn’t like to disregard any minor detail that could potentially be a problem.

When he asked about his well-being – aside from the healing ankle – Leo claimed to be alright. Nico had his doubts but he let it be. He didn’t want to pester him needlessly anyways. By the time their class had ended though, Leo was bright and loud and happy. A far cry from what he’d normally exude though. A part of him sensed he was hiding something underneath all that.

Cecil was by some minute factor the same but he was complaining about his troubles at home. To his understanding, he’ll be alone for ‘Thanksgiving’ this year, whatever that may be. Nico only listened but he made a mental note to ask Hazel about this holiday later. And another small reminder to find out what was ailing Leo this way.

When they’d reached the gym’s locker rooms, Nico decided to wait patiently to the side while Cecil got ready. PE was great and all, but he wished these places had a little more privacy. Or at least, a little more consideration for him. Nico sat next to Leo on a bench as Cecil changed into his shorts but he paused and cast him a long curious gaze. “Again?”

Nico blushed before fidgeting with his fingers, “Eh...yes.”

Cecil seemed like he wanted to question him about always changing last and away from everyone else but he didn’t, “Do you want us to wait for you?”

“N-No, that’s okay” Nico shook his head, “I’ll change really quickly and meet up with you later.”

Leo hummed in interest and stared at him as well, but the two were understanding so they nodded in the end. “Guess we’ll be going first” he grunted and carefully stood with his crutches. The two waved at him and left, calmly walking out of the room like everybody else but even then Nico still had to make sure he was completely alone.

When he was, Nico ran to his belongings and changed into his own uniform. He still wore the required gym shorts and shirt, only this time he wore a long sleeve underneath. He wasn’t going to take any chances. Besides, a little more coverage wouldn’t do any harm. 

He kept a wary eye on the door and discarded his shirt. The gentle breeze coming from the cracked window above gave him a chill, so he accidently touched a small expanse of his back when he hugged himself. Nico flinched and frowned. As always, it was a bit sensitive.

Nico didn’t want to waste any time though so he hurried along and met with his friends. Leo was kept aside from the rest of the class due to his injury so Cecil was all he had for company. Climbing a rope was their task for the day and it seemed to bother the class.

Why would it? Rope-climbing was a fairly simple thing to do in his opinion... maybe he was the only one that thought so.  It seemed to insult some of the students that he was extremely proficient in something like this when it was his turn for a try.

Cecil was praising of course, but others gave him rather dirty looks. This hardly called for such callous behavior. Nico tried to ignore it as best he could. It was going fairly well until someone decided to finally speak up.

Lately, things like this have been happening to him. It’s almost as if every time he happen to pass by, Nico was personally offending someone with his very presence. The girls whispered cruel things about him and the boys weren’t one too shy about expressing what they thought of him.

He’s started to believe that what had ensued that time with Dylan wasn’t the only reason he was being targeted, but he hardly knew why. Not that it should matter to him. They can say what they want so long as they don’t get near him. Or touch him for that matter.

Besides, Cecil and Leo were supportive and kind to him. They were the _only_ two here that he cared about. Nico had no problems with anyone else who treated him badly if Cecil and Leo still liked him. They’re not blind to the cruelty of the students’ words though, so it comes to no surprise when Cecil steps up and hisses at the boy who was accusing Nico of being a ‘show-off’.

It wasn’t the first time his friend defended him, and it’s easier for Nico to pull him away when he sees things escalating, “Don’t worry about him. Let’s stretch now.”

“But Nico...” Cecil stops quite incredulously.

“It’s alright” Nico insists gently. “Their words have no meaning to me and it shouldn’t let it bother you either.”

“But it isn’t fair to you...”

“I’m a big boy. I can handle it” Nico chuckles. He takes his friend by the hand this time and quickly walks away from the others to reach Leo where he sat on the bleachers nearby. While they stretched, Leo watched over them silently, but he frowns when he saw the rest of the class eyeing the three.

“Climb the rope will you!” he yells when most have yet to look away, “There isn’t anything interesting here for you to see!”

“Shut it Valdez!” Someone yells back but that merely motivates Leo to stand up for Nico. He learned that Leo can be intrinsically crude with his words. It was almost impressive. Almost...

“Leo” Nico chides him when he manages to placate his injured friend.

“Nico” he voiced in the same tone, “You shouldn’t let them treat you this way.”

“They can say what they want, I honestly don’t care for them.” Leo and Cecil give him small troubled looks, apparently worried for his sake even though he just promised them he was fine. Such kind people.

“If only they would all mind their own business and leave you alone” he still huffs.

Nico silently nods his head in agreement but concentrates on what he’s doing. To be left alone again would be ideal but he wasn’t so lucky. All he can do now is ignore the insults and names.

Still, there’s always something to look forward to by his estimates. A bright side so to speak to this whole annoying ordeal. Once the school day is over, Leo and Cecil get to come over to work on a class project. Then there’s tomorrow. Nico smiles and tells his two friends about his ‘tryout’. This distracted them well enough to also ignore the students. If he can just get through the day, it’ll all eventually turn out fine.

~~~~~~

“I don’t understand?” Nico blinks in confusion. Leo and Cecil turn their head away but Leo in particular hides behind Cecil. “Please don’t avoid me, just tell me who did this to you...”

“No one important”, Cecil answered with a nervous smile. “It’s not like it’s that big a de-”

“Don’t say that!” Nico cuts him off harshly before he realizes his mistake. He didn’t mean to scare them, but this just couldn’t do. Nico is not as ignorant to the situation as they seem to think. This was no simple _accident_. “Just tell me who hurt you and I’ll talk to them.”

“We don’t want you getting into another fight Nico” Leo mumbles as he peeks over Cecil’s shoulder.

“I won’t engage in a physical fight” Nico crosses his arms, “...but maybe I can um...scare them a little.”

“Don’t do that!” Cecil jumps up and takes a hold of his arm like he thought he’d leave right then and there to do just that. How can he when he has yet to know who injured them this way. Nico examines their faces again and somehow he gets the feeling it’s someone he knows.

“...Was it Dylan? Is he back to school? He is, isn’t he?” Cecil and Leo drop their gaze to the ground, almost ashamed. Nico frowns and immediately holds Cecil when he notices the small trace of tears in his eyes. “I told you I’d help, didn’t I?”

“Yeah but... we didn’t want to seem helpless...”

“Nico...don’t do anything to him” Leo begs him soon after, “We can handle him...”

“You mean endure the pain when you shouldn’t?”

“N-No, that’s not...no...” Leo couldn’t finish, voice weakly cracking at his own words. Nico knows his throat is tight with the effort of holding back his tears so he bites his lip and momentarily closes his eyes. He was being thoughtless again.

Nico hastily holds them both to his shoulder now, and they seem to appreciate it so he keeps them like this for a little while longer. Was this why Leo was acting so strangely around him? Was he also afraid of what he might do once he learned what was happening? Nico doesn’t want Leo to be afraid of him...

“I won’t go after him” he promised quietly, quite reluctantly too but this was for them, not for himself “....If that’s what you want, I won’t go after him.”

“Thanks”, Leo whispers close to his ear.

“...But” Nico quickly interjects and pulls them back, “If I see him myself by chance, I can’t guarantee what I’ll do to him. It won’t stop me from giving him a piece of my mind.”

“I figured as much” Cecil softly chuckles, “Don’t get hurt in the process though.”

“I won’t be rash or impatient like the last time.”

“That’s good, you did go a little over board Nico” Leo reminds him. But Nico already knows that. He secretly hates himself for succumbing to such primitive instincts. That’ll be the last time he’ll ever let himself be goaded into unnecessary fights. At least, not so recklessly.

Nico took good measure in keeping close to the two after that now that he knows Dylan is back. It would seem that the same boy was intent in taking advantage of Cecil and Leo when he wasn’t around. Nico also had an inkling suspicion as to why he had attacked them a second time and caused the bruises on their faces. Dylan must blame them for what had happened. The humiliation _and_ the suspension. It usually goes that way, doesn’t it?

Nico wouldn’t necessarily like to confront him though. He’d much rather they all stay away from the bully but come around lunch time the next day, and he happens to see him. Cecil and Leo weren’t with him at the time because he was still with Apollo working on his musical assignment. Will had joined him – lately he’s been doing that – and they played duets together. Once they were finished they both searched for his friends. However, he noticed a small group of students gathered near the entrance to the dining hall.

Nico didn’t hesitate to run forward and Will didn’t stop him either. At his arrival, the students immediately parted and snickered to each other like they already knew what he was going to do. Nico frowned at the sight in front of him, not particularly caring what the students were thinking of him in that moment. It wasn’t Dylan, but it wasn’t good news either.

A small part of him was glad Leo and Cecil weren’t the target of attention this time, but he was disappointed yet again by the students responsible for _this_ mess. It was a girl and Nico recognized her from one of his classes. Lacy something or other. She was covered from head to toe in today’s lunch specials while a group of girls in matching uniforms giggled together on the side. Nico didn’t miss the empty containers in their hands.

 _‘They did this’_ Nico gasped, more than just surprised by their unbelievable _unladylike_ behavior, something he never thought he’d see in his life. Nico moved without thinking again. The students laughing weren’t keen to his sudden approach and the students that had been keeping to themselves look up in interest.

Nico shoved his bag to Will and began to remove his hoodie before wrapping it around the crying girl. “Aren’t you ashamed of yourselves” he hissed at the gaggle of girls, “Does humiliating an innocent girl bring that much joy to you? Your unsightly behavior is appalling!”

“What?” the girl in front of the group glared, “What’s it matter to you what we do to her? We were just ‘initiating’ her into the team” she snickered with her friends, “So this has nothing to do with _you_.” He was is the process of cleaning the meat sauce off Lacy’s cheek when a clump of something hot and chunky exploded onto his back. Nico simply cringed at the discomfort and ignored everyone’s responding laughter. Lacy seemed conflicted about all this, a mix of emotions flashing on her face when it came to the care he was giving her as she stood in the center of everything.

Will took a step towards him, angered now that he’d witnessed his own mistreatment in front of everyone but Nico hurriedly motioned him back. He turned to the culprit and narrowed his eyes. “Have you not learned your lesson after the last of your ridiculous actions? Are you so determined to remain a savage all your life?”

“Are you so determined to be a _freak_ all your life?” Dylan countered in the haughtiest snare he could manage. “Little faggots like you should just mind their own business.”

“What business is it yours to harass others then?” Nico yelled back angrily, “If you claim to have disgust for people with special interests then don’t hide your own inferiority by molesting those very people! Stay away for everyone’s sake already.”

The growing crowd surrounding him echo a chorus of annoying ‘o’s’ that express just how much more enjoyment they were getting out of hearing him snapping like this. Dylan turned red faced and promptly charged forward, not the least bit amused by his words like he first had. Percy and Jason stepped in front of Dylan before he could remotely reach him though.

“Stop it” Jason growled at him, “I don’t have to remind you that coach has you under his fat thumb. Step out of line again and you’re _out_.”

“Maybe you _should_ take that swing...” Percy snarled instead. Contradictive to Jason’s actions and words, he takes one step closer to Dylan in hopes of riling him up, “Go ahead, hit me you fucking prick.”

“Percy stop it” Nico sighed, busying himself again with the girl and securing her around the waist. He attempts to lead her away but some of the girls start. “Is she your little girlfriend or something? Taking Percy for yourself not enough for you, little slut?” one of them scoffs.

“Don’t you have any _shame,_ slut?” another taunts, “Will and Jason probably need to get tested the way you keep throwing yourself at them.”

“Have some self-respect why don’t you”, a third snickers. More continue the same way but Nico wasn’t following right. Just what were they implying? He doesn’t get it at all. What about Percy? What about Jason and Will? What do they have to do with anything? This wasn’t about him either. Why were they personally attacking him?

Nico had stopped in his tracks, a look of utter confusion settling on his face as he looked back at them, having no choice but to listen to their cold remarks. Percy blinked himself, but unlike him, he seemed to have some sort of understanding about this. He frowned disapprovingly. And Jason, he didn’t look like the same gentle man Nico knew him by.

“Shut your damn mouths!” he snapped angrily.

Nico couldn’t wait around anymore. Even though it immensely startled him to see Jason this way, Nico had to take Lacy away from this. Will helped him weave through the crowd and Hazel reached out from the back, seemingly worried for him when she saw the commotion going on. She was with Reyna so the two quickly took Lacy in their arms.

She hadn’t really stopped crying so Nico didn’t know how to proceed. Does he hold her like he does for Cecil and Leo? Should he use his words or let her cry some more? Could he even do anything? Nico was at a lost and he desperately wanted to help but Dylan had followed after them, pushing through the crowd of students in his way so fast, Jason and Percy weren’t ready to stop him in time. He tried to hit him but Nico easily dodged away. Some of the students by the open doors murmured to each other, rather curious to see where this was going to lead next.

“Little shit, is dodging all you know what to do!”

“Would you give it rest!” Will stepped in front of him this time.

Dylan merely shoved him aside so Nico had to hold the others back from doing anything either. It seems they’ve remembered he could handle himself quite well on his own, but they also needn’t involve themselves. Nico didn’t want them to get in trouble. It was his own meddling fault that Dylan was trying to fight him. So he did his best to simply continue evading his strikes.

“Hold still!” he frustratingly let out. Hazel was also watching, her expression very grim. It was the same look Nico has come to familiarize himself with over the years. Nico sighed and grabbed Dylan by his arm, twisting it around to incapacitate him. Dylan yelped in pain and struggled, so Nico held fast before facing Hazel.

 _“I’m not going to hit him”_ he calmly assured her. She raised a thin brow and crossed her arms. Nico bit his lips, his arms aching with effort to hold Dylan still on his knees but he couldn’t take it anymore. He struck him on the back and he collapsed to the floor with a groan. _“... Not severely...”_ he huffed and crossed his arms.

Hazel sighed and shook her head. The others around him looked every bit as bewildered by their exchange and the manner of ease in which he hit Dylan. Nico couldn’t blame them for acting that way but he was entirely frustrated with the world to bother caring. Schools and schools bullies were a lot more complicated then he thought. It was nothing like he first heard about.

Hazel lightly smacked him on the head. He saw it coming too but he obediently stilled and pouted when she started to lecture him. Dylan remained on the floor by their feet. When he began to stir up, they both automatically placed their foot on his back.

 _“How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of trouble. I can’t begin to tell you how many. Father isn’t going to be happy either, and you already know what happened the last time. He told me he was going to sign you up for ballet with Bianca if anything like this happens again. She won’t be easy on you too”_ she pointed her finger.

Nico cringed and lowered his head dejectedly. It was simple fact that Bianca was going to be exceptionally hard on him if that were to happen. Which means he won’t be able to avoid it. It’ll be pure torture. Every class he’d taken with her back in Italy when he was younger was extremely difficult. ‘There’s no room for misbehaving children in this room’, she would say. ‘We have to shape you into a _real, **proper**_ man’ she coolly vowed.

Hazel went on and on with the lecture and by this point the spectators watching on the sidelines were growing more confused. Dylan was pinned to the ground while they were in their own world...That wasn’t a pretty sight for the teacher that came in moments later. And it was just his luck that it happened to be Apollo.

“What do we have here?” he mused aloud in surprise, striding over quickly and grabbing their attention. Students dispersed and scurried away but his friends remained where they were. Nico hastily removed his foot as did Hazel but Apollo wasn’t blind.

“Nico...” he faced him with a disapprovingly look, apparently aware it was his doing that Dylan was on the floor – should he be worried? “I thought you moved passed this?”

 _“...I’m sorry”,_ he mumbled in Italian. Apollo blinked, confused for a second, so Nico repeated himself in English. “It wasn’t...my intention...I promise I won’t do it again...”

“That’s not the problem” he sighed and rubbed his temple, “I spoke with your father the last time he was here and advised me to contact him immediately should anything happen to a student you harmed.”

Nico panicked and shook his head, “No, please don’t” he whimpered, “I- I was careful, I won’t do it again...”

Apollo sighed a second time, almost tiredly, and crouched down next to Dylan now that he was sitting up. He was glaring at Nico but he was too busy waiting for Apollo’s response than to mind him. He quickly inspected him for any visible sign of injury. When he found none he stood with Dylan and faced Nico again.

“I have to report everything to Chiron, so come with me.” Nico slumped, looking pleadingly to Hazel for help but she simply giggled, amused once again that he was getting into trouble before walking to Reyna and Lacy. He almost forgot about her.

“Apollo...” he started but he was already one step ahead of him.

“Come with me young missy. I’ll let you clean up in the infirmary” he smiled sweetly. She shyly nodded her head and Hazel silently volunteered to lead her away. The rest of his friends weren’t allowed to come. Nico gave them a small smile, retrieving his bag from Will who seemed like he wanted to say something.

“I’ll be fine...” he promised them.

“Yeah but...this wasn’t your fault” Will mumbled and Jason nodded in agreement.

“Technically it is” Nico chuckled nervously.

“You were trying to help...” Percy added.

“And I made things worse” Nico shrugged, “I have to face the consequences. It’s how it should be, and I must follow that.”

“Fine but...Nico, you better not get into any more trouble” Reyna chided him, lightly pulling at his ear to show him how serious she was, “You promised Malcolm you’d be in the field after school.”

“Are you saying I will be given a second chance even after all this?” Nico inquired. Reyna didn’t say anything so Nico ruefully smiled, “I won’t expect him to forgive me. I understand I...um messed up, so it’s okay.”

Reyna huffed in annoyance, but not towards him, more towards this complicated situation, “Hazel wasn’t kidding when she said you always brought trouble to yourself.” Nico blushed at this. Was Hazel saying things _again_? Hazel promised him she wouldn’t.

“Nico let’s go” Apollo called to him in that moment. Nico turned and quickly followed, waving at the four who helplessly looked after him. “Tell Cecil and Leo I’ll be fine if they come looking for me.”

~~~

Nico was thoroughly punished after that. His father came in to the principal’s office, ruthless and unhappy, slightly understanding but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. As Hazel had said, he was going to have ballet lesson afterschool with Bianca. Dylan had been in the room so he was laughing up a storm when he heard this. One look from his father immediately silenced him though.

It’s understandable. A simpleton like Dylan wouldn’t really know what immense discipline is required of a person to perform ballet. Lacy and Apollo were also present at the time but they too seemed confused by such an odd thing for a father to do to his son. Nico was going into hell and they don’t even know it. Nico was trembling with _fear_ just imagining what Bianca was going to make him do first. Chiron and his father discussed the issue further but Chiron was more lenient with him.

“You can still tryout for soccer.” Nico blinked in surprise, waiting to hear a ‘but’, but it never came.

“More work will keep you in line”, his father elaborated instead, “If it means that much to you than go ahead, join the soccer team. Don’t disappoint me or your mother.”

“What if I’m not accepted?”

“You better well damn be” he immediately narrowed his eyes, “I seem to recall you were trying to prove something. Show me or I will see to it you are sent back to Italy to train you out of your stupid temptation of getting into fights!”

Nico vehemently nodded in understanding and faced Chiron with proper courtesy, “Thank you Mr. Chiron, I appreciate the opportunity you’ve given me.” His father nodded approvingly and seamlessly stood from his chair to leave.

Chiron chuckled warmly and shook his head, “Don’t be so stiff Nico. You show more restraint than anyone I’ve ever seen, but do be good from now on. Make sure you don’t make the same mistake. You can promise me that, can’t you?”

“Yes” Nico smiled “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good, now go on, don’t be late for your next class.”

Nico may have been left off easy for now but his father still looked like he was planning something more humiliating for him to do at home. As they left, Nico didn’t forget to wave at Lacy and Apollo. Lacy blushed at him and slowly waved good bye, the hoddie he’d given her still tightly wrapped around her body. His father had been kind enough to walk him to class but it nerved him.

“Nico...” he began softly, coming to a stop a short ways from his classroom door, “I hope for your sake that you’ve truly learned your lesson. Please don’t make me send you back.”

Nico sharply gazed up at him with wide innocent eyes, a part of him ready to tear up and guilt him into being more understanding but his father sighed and patted his head, “...Don’t worry Persephone further. Show her you can take care of yourself.”

“I’m trying my best _papa._ ”

“I know that.”

“I’m sorry, really I am” he desperately told him.

He gave his an expressionless gaze, his eyes searching Nico’s for a moment until he shortly nodded. “Alright, I believe you. Now get to class.”

He stepped away from him but his father stopped him one last time, “Once you’re done with your soccer tryout, change into the dance wear I brought you. Bianca will pick you up. She’ll start on your training right away.”

Nico grimaced at the thought and Hades had the decency to look sympathetic before finally taking his leave. He watched him go and walked only when he couldn’t see him anymore. The next couple months are going to be terrible. The sooner he accepts it, the sooner he’ll be released from it, so Nico mentally prepares himself for everything.

He walks into the art room with his head down so he can only hear the students murmuring and whispering to each other.

“Nico...” Mr. Morales softly calls to him, “We’re working on watercolors, so here.” He hands him the materials needed and Nico mindlessly takes them without a word before finding a seat. Jason, Will and Percy silently follow his movement to their table as does everyone else so it frays Nico’s nerves. He refuses to look up when Percy leans in to ask how he was at some point but his heart wasn’t in it to answer.

If he couldn’t promise Percy with an honest answer, he might as well not say anything at all. He spent the rest of the class catching up until Jason pointed out he’d gotten ahead of himself and finished painting something that was not required of him. Oops. Nico blushed when the three around him complimented his work, but he also resisted the urge to slump lowly over the table and hide when Mr. Morales passed by and praised his talent with a brush.

A course of murmured ‘Again’ ‘Fucking show-off’ and ‘He shouldn’t be here’ passed through the students nearby. Nico closed his eyes to mask the clenching pain he feels inside his heart at this, and simply continued a different piece of work with feigned ignorance but honest gratitude towards his friends.

The day was almost over. He can definitely get through this class. Before he knows it, he’ll be in the field with Malcolm and Reyna.

~~~~~~~

Nico was a bit jittery by the time he found himself out in the field with Reyna, Malcolm and Couch Mellie, a sweet woman who’s more than what she seems on the outside. If it wasn’t already bad enough, Cecil, Leo, and Hazel along with Frank grinned at him from where they sat on the bleachers. Although he doesn’t know why they’ve all decided to be there, it was sort of amusing to him that they’d support him like this.

And a bit embarrassing. Hazel must have had a hand in organizing them together. He awkwardly smiles at them before facing Reyna.

“So...” She begins, “You’ve got it all down? What you need to do?”

“Y-yes.” Nico quickly nodded.

“Alright, so I’ll oversee how you do over there while you’re facing Malcolm” Mellie then smiled at him, “Remember that you only need to make three goals for your final assignment.”

“I understand.”

“Good”

Reyna and Mellie make their way to the side where his friends are seated and only then he faces Malcolm. He’s already sweaty from the stretching and warmups, but he was far from tired. It may not appear like it but he was actually quite excited for this. So far he’d been doing well. Malcolm didn’t give him any hint of disapproval, or approval for that matter, but he smiled and gestured him forward.

“Ready?” he smirks.

Nico nods his head, calm focus settling over him as Malcolm finally lowers the ball in his hands. Upon the shrill sound of a whistle Nico charges forwards and slips by Malcolm with the ball at his feet. Malcolm is fast too so he’s beside him in no time. Nico feels himself shake with laughter after he’d maneuvered away, jumping slightly as he kicks the ball upward and out of his reach.

Malcolm had tried to kick at the ball from right under him, but he had miscalculated his steps and slid out too far. It was Nico’s automatic win and he unintentionally celebrated with a giddy hop at the sight of his first goal. After that, he learned why Malcolm was worthy of his title as captain when they went toe to toe again. He was out of breath by the time he accomplished his third win but Malcolm was no different.

Malcolm wandered to his side and hugs him with a smile. “You are definitely going to get in” he claimed heartedly. “There’s no way Couch is going to let you get away.”

“You really think so?” he asked breathlessly.

“I know so” he chuckled, “Now come on, let’s get you some water.”

Nico spent a minute or two relaxing next to Hazel and the others before couch Mellie could decide on anything. When it was time he stood before the three and smiled widely when he was happily informed he’d been accepted. No matter how bad things were getting these past few days, Nico had to say this made it all better.

Maybe now his father, his whole entire family, will get to see him experience normalcy for once. A simple boy with a passion for sports. A sport he joined all on his own with no apparent help from his father. It felt like a far greater feat than the actual acceptance he’s received in participating a soccer team. Hazel knew just how much this meant to him so she stood up and made her way to give him a hug.

 _“Lei sarebbe stata orgogliosa di te”_ she whispered gently in his ear, so Nico obviously froze. Of course she would be.

 _“Anche tua madre sarebbe orgogliosa di te...”_ Nico whispered back, voice cracking the slightest bit when he realized Hazel was trying not to cry in front of everyone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think by leaving a comment:)  
> Oh, and don't count on me posting a chapter soon.  
> Sorry:P
> 
> Translations:  
> She would have been proud of you.  
> Your mother would have been proud too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods, I've delayed this too long.  
> I'm so sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. 
> 
> Hope you like it though. I tried my best to edit it properly.

The next day Nico came to school, he found himself incredibly weak. That’s why he was proud of himself for conquering the stairs on his own. The students nearby kept their distance but they watched in confusion the way he moved. His legs were trembling by the time he reached the top and even then Nico couldn’t stop from whimpering with each step he took forward.

Cecil and Leo approached silently, the look on their faces amused and worried as Nico continued to hiss in pain. “Uh...what’s wrong? Why- why are you walking so funny?” Cecil asked, a soft laugh escaping him anyways when he sees Nico rubbing the back of his own thighs.

“Do you gotta a pee?” Leo leaned in and whispered curiously.

“N-no” Nico immediately blushed, “No it’s not that, I’m just...just sore...from, well...you know...”

“Ooooohh” Cecil and Leo say at the same time, two sly grins appearing on their cheeky faces as they both lean forward.

“Was it with Percy?” Leo arched a brow. Nico blinked once and cocked his head to the side, Leo’s implications not known to him and they must have realized it too.

“Percy? What about Percy?”

“You said you were sore...” Leo elaborated, sharing a confused look with Cecil before facing him again, “I just assumed you were...with someone that... made you feel that sore...” he blushed slightly.

“Well yes that’s true, but I wasn’t with Percy” Nico frowned, busying himself by opening up his locker door. “Why with Percy?” he then asks.

“Um, no reason” Leo dismissed, Nico not catching the way he sighed with Cecil. “So if not with Percy... then who were you with?”

“I was with Bianca” he pouted and blushed.

“What?” he heard them utter together. Nico faced them and frowned again, “Didn’t I already tell you? I’m taking her ballet lessons on the condition that I can also participate soccer. It was my punishment.”

“So that’s why you’re sore?” Cecil started to laugh, “You were _dancing_?”

“Please don’t tease me” Nico pouted more, lifting his text book to his face and hiding, “I have enough of that from Hazel and Bianca.”

“Alright, alright” Leo chuckled, shutting his locker door for him but not before taking his and Cecil’s textbooks. Because Nico’s locker was closest to the school entrance, they simply decided to share it on the few occasions that they needed their things. Besides, Leo’s locker is on the other end of the hall and there was no way Nico was going to let him exert himself in his condition, “Let’s just get to class then.”

“Oh by the way Nico” Cecil nudged him, “Leo and I were wondering if you wanted to come over for Thanksgiving.”

“Thanksgiving?” Nico only arched a brow.

“Oh right” Leo nodded his head, “I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“It’s like a big dinner party with friends and family” Cecil went on to say.

“Yeah and my mom’s been dying to meet you” Leo grinned at him.

“Really? What for?”

“You’re my friend for one, and... well, she knows how often you come to help me” Leo blushed lightly, gesturing to his healing ankle and the new ankle brace, “So she wants to thank you or something” he mumbled lowly.

“Oh” Nico chuckled softly, “I’d be delighted to come. I’m sure my father will let me.”

“He can come too you know. Just bring your whole family. I even invited Frank so Hazel should be happy.”

His whole family?

Now that he thinks about it...has Nico ever invited them to a party... or ‘dinner’ party? Excluding the social gatherings he had to attend, he can’t remembered the last time his family gathered for _informal_ events – and as simple as the one Leo and Cecil mentioned.

Hmmm...

Nico slowly smiled...this might be the first.

Now that is definitely reason enough to go.

“Okay” Nico furiously nodded his head, the excitement already building at the idea of getting to see his father actually enjoy himself for once. “We’ll come, I’ll make them come.”

“Uh...” Cecil and Leo blink at him, exchange another look then shrug with a smile.

“Great.”

~~~

Nico was starting to rethink his life choices. If this continues, he might just have to surrender to that fact that he can’t do it anymore. Right now, he really hates his father for putting him here in the first place. But ultimately, he only has himself to blame.

“Bianca...” he began, his breathing coming out in large strangled pants as he holds on for dear life. “Bianca” he whimpers a second time, “Can we go home now?”

“No” she immediately says, “Again.”

Nico tears up but reluctantly nods his head and straightens to get in position. Bianca clicks her tongue in disapproval and takes it upon herself to correct his stance for him. His one arm, delicate but strong, reaches towards the wall in front of him while the other lightly holds the bar.

“Fifth position Nico” Bianca reminds with a frown, kneeling to the floor to basically twist his feet in their proper place. They lay side by side with his toes pointing out right and left. “ _Fifth_ not third.” With a hiss, he holds it and carefully performs a _tendu_ back.

“Yes, that’s good.”

Nico also changes his arm’s position so that it follow the point of direction his foot leads. He does this for 10 minutes until Bianca is satisfied he’s learn the tempo and speed. _Grand battement_ follow next and they are just as torturous as a _tendu._

By the time his lessons have ended Nico collapses to the ground. His arms and legs felt like they’ve been chained to a ball of heavy cast iron the size of the moon. He couldn’t move so Bianca took pity and carried him out of the studio. She even gave him a bath once they arrived home much to his protest but one wobbly step forward led him to face plant the floor.

His sister didn’t let him out of her sights after that.

“It wouldn’t be this way if you had just listened” Bianca murmurs softly, gently pouring streams of water over his head to wash away the suds.

Nico pouts and slides deeper into the bubbly water, brushing against some bath salts Bianca had added earlier. “Should I have done nothing then?”

Bianca sighs and continues to work on his hair, “No, but maybe you could have handled it better. Why not try talking...”

“What good would that do?” Nico mumbles, “Weren’t you the one who encouraged me to fight?”

“I never said fight” Bianca yanked his hair angrily.

“Ow!” Nico yelped, tears welling in his eyes for two reason. One, that hurt and two, Bianca was being incredibly mean today. “But you did!” he faced her.

“I said you could ‘handle it’ but now I can see you _can’t_ ” she huffed, “Turn around sweetie” she then nudged, her hand taking a bottle of something that smelled of flowers. Nico obeyed, glowering at the top of his knees that peeked out of the water the entire time she conditioned his hair.

Nico appreciated the care, really he did, but Bianca was picking on him again and he didn’t like it. The bath he likes, he’s received them plenty of times whenever he found himself dead on his feet. But the scolding and lecturing he can live without. If this were Persephone, she’d be much more lenient on him.

“Look Nico, you can’t fight your way out of _every_ problem. Literally. Be more aware of your surroundings, look for a different solution. And maybe, just maybe consider the other person’s feelings. They might be hurting too.”

“But how can I when that boy is so, so...vile...”

“Nico” she warned. Nico snapped his mouth shut and let her continue.

“Keep in mind that people have their reasons, good or bad, and sometimes their actions aren’t intentional. They just get out of hand and it’s hard to take control once the situation worsens.”

“So a bully’s intentions _aren’t_ to pick on others?” Nico frowned in confusion, “Then what is it?”

“They could be looking for themselves” she offered as answer, but that made Nico even more confused. “Sometimes it’s hard to see the truth if you don’t open your eyes to it. Next time be a little more observant and don’t throw your fists around. You won’t be any different from a bully if you do that.” She emphasized this by jabbing his forehead.

“I’m _no_ bully!” Nico crossed his arms and scoffed.

Bianca chuckled and grabbed a shower head to spray his face “Of course not, now stop squirming around.”

Nico was led out of the bath once she finished rinsing him. His feet were going through the worst pain of all so it hurt to walk. Soccer before Ballet does that to someone, but don’t take his word for it, ask the bruises. Bianca was also able to help him get dressed but that was only after the way he kept whimpering at every move he made.

Before he could put his shirt on Bianca stopped him and checked his back. “Does it still hurt?” She probed at the latest ‘injury’ so he twitched away, “I could put something to-”

“No its okay, it’s my feet that hurt you know.”

“Right, well I already massaged that for you so all you need is rest” she smiled, “But if your back gives you trouble again just call me and I’ll-“

“Bianca, it’s fine, really” Nico grabbed her hand to move it away from his back and gave it a gentle squeeze. This pampering is enough to spoil him rotten but he understands where the concern is coming from. She, like the rest of his family, hate seeing him helpless much less hurting.

Bianca shifted from her perch on the side to face him better and with a frown reluctantly nodded. “Before I leave, I want to tell you one last thing.”

Nico awkwardly pulled his shirt on, sending her an odd look before scooting up the bed to allow her some space. She’s become rather serious now. When Bianca gets this serious, Nico tends to tread carefully. It was wiser to listen too because she’s scarier than that time his father found him breaking his favorite bottle of wine.

“You have a lot to learn when it comes to people’s feeling so I understand it’s not your fault for getting this worked up about a simple bully. But if you also let your emotions run wild nothing will ever change.”

“What... do you mean?”

“I mean it’s time you realize not everything can be resolved with a fight.”

“I already promised that I wouldn’t do it again, I just-I” Nico struggled to finish, his only means to redeem himself with words suddenly lost when Bianca gives him an impatient look.

“I don’t need you to promise, I need you to listen” she lightly snaps.

Nico had gone about this all wrong it seems. He slumped dejectedly and remained silent as Bianca spoke again. Her expression softens when she sees the way he retreats within himself so she runs her fingers through his damp hair and smiles.

“Fighting is what you know best, so I won’t be surprised if you do it again. But I want you to remember what I said earlier. You can’t know what a person’s feeling or thinking so it’s your job to find out. It’ll be easier to stop a fight if you know what’s behind all the hostility. Do you understand?”

Nico slowly nods but something in his head is unraveling to a sudden start. “You- you sound just like mom...” he murmured to himself.

“Silly”, she lifts his chin, “It _is_ what mom would say.”

Nico blushes and smiles, “You’re right.”

“Remember that part of the reason we came here was to see you stop fighting... Mom wanted that the most...”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“I-....I’ll remind myself of it every day. Everything. I promise.”

“That’s all I ask” Bianca hugs him and finally takes her leave.

“Wait!” Nico unintentionally shouts. Bianca turns from the door she was about to reach, surprised to see Nico blushing brighter, “I- about mom, I just wanted to know if you could- eh- tell me more...”

“Oh Nico” she shakes her head fondly, “It’s been long since you’ve asked me that.”

“... can you tell me about her again?” Nico hopefully asks. Bianca thinks for a moment but eventually smiles and comes over, her arms immediately wrapping around him like they would whenever he asked her of this.

After her passing, Bianca never let the very thing their mother stood for wilt away with her. Nowadays, Nico only knew so much from the stories Bianca would always tell him. In a sense, it felt like she was still with them this way. Nico could barely hold on to the little he remembers of her so it’s nice to hear Bianca refresh his memory.

It was odd in a sense that he would act like this but feelings of nostalgia and, for some deeper hidden reason, sadness were bubbling up inside. Tears were definitely threatening to fall but he wanted something to really cry over if that were to happen.

Anything remotely in reference to his mother got him this way. It was Bianca or his father that would usually help put him at ease. So she lulls him to a sleep and silent tears escape him every once and while.

“... I miss her too Nico” she kissed his forehead.

~~~

Nico is still sore the next day and Frank had took it upon himself to carry him to his class. But he was almost certain Hazel had a hand in this again so Nico was blushing the entire time people kept glancing their way as they ‘cruised’ the halls of Olympus Academy. Frank didn’t seem to mind it though and while the gesture was sweet, he tried to reason with him that he wasn’t _that_ helpless.

“Yes you are” Hazel smirked up at him, “Bianca said you looked like some wounded baby bird after the lesson. And you still do” she giggled.

“Not. Funny” he grumbled, gripping Frank’s shoulders tighter as they ascended a flight of stairs.

“Can’t blame Hazel for caring Nico” Frank chuckled, pulling Nico’s thighs higher around his waist when he felt him slipping, “You _have_ been working hard after all.”

“That still doesn’t excuse the teasing” he pouted.

“Oh...well you got me there” he spared him a pitying glance and nudged Hazel a bit, as if scolding her for being so cruel to her younger brother. At least someone understands. He’s fortunate to have Frank keeping Hazel in line.

“But it’s fun~”

After his English class, Leo and Cecil haul his ass to their PE class. He has found that Leo, although still healing, loved to walk around the track field with them. From a distance he could already see the few football players trickling out of the locker rooms for their daily practice. It wasn’t long until he spotted Frank and Jason, followed by Percy and Will.

The first time he saw them this ‘geared-up’ he had been fascinated. The moment they started playing he was intrigued by the sport because he wasn’t familiar with it. But after a while he lost interest and simply waved whenever any of them greeted him.

He spent half the class doing running exercises with Cecil or talking with Leo before he had to leave for soccer practice. Malcolm gestured him over though when he ran to the field they were using. From the look on his face, Nico knew he wasn’t going to like what he was going to say.

“Hey, sorry to do this to you but Coach Mellie wanted you to take this packet to couch Hedge.”

“What?”

Malcolm lifted a particularly thick envelope that held the packet he was referring to. “Regimen sheets for his team. He’s been waiting for these since yesterday but someone forgot to pass it on. Now it’s your job to take it to him” he sheepishly smiled.

“Oh...” Nico gingerly took it from him and resisted the urge to frown. If the other stories of coach Hedge were true, Nico will undoubtedly miss soccer practice. Malcolm patted his shoulder and grinned.

“Just don’t let him keep you long. But don’t make him mad either.”

“Didn’t you say he is easily offended?” Nico blinked, “What if...what if I say something bad...”

Malcolm laughed and shook his head, “Don’t worry, coach Hedge is just hardheaded at times. All you need to do is deliver this and come back” he pointed at the package before nudging him along, “Not that hard. Alright?”

Nico slowly nodded his head and walked away. His first meeting with Coach Hedge was quite memorable. Hardheaded was an understatement but the man wasn’t mean or anything. Although he had a tendency to be quite crude with his words. And a tad insensitive.

When coach Mellie introduced him, the man spent 2 minutes judging his lanky weak appearance, unconvinced that he’d be in a sport and much less under coach Mellie’s tutelage. But he was also counting on him to support the team, hoping he perform fabulously in their upcoming game if everyone thought so highly of him.

Nico ran out into the football field where he found the boys going through some drills. He steeled his nerves when he saw Dylan among them and headed straight for coach Hedge where he bellowed loudly for the edge of the field. Apparently he’s unsatisfied by their lack of energy.

Intending to make this quick, Nico shuffled forward to get his attention.

It took him a while, his voice drowned out between the barking orders he was giving the team and the fuming way he cruses when they aren’t doing what he asks. Coach Hedge kept dodging away, pointing and screaming about Charles not passing fast enough or Jake not reaching long enough. Nico is desperately running after him until finally he stops.

“Can I help you?” he inquired with a gruff voice, his bushy brows furrowing at the sight of him.

“T-this is for you” he blurted loudly, keeping the flinch on the down low when the man blew his whistle in front of him because he saw a player trip and fall. The shrill noise was still ringing in his ears by the time he faced him again. Coach eyed the large envelope for a moment before realizing its importance. He snatched it from his hands.

“Couldn’t you have come earlier” he irritably complained, slamming his dirty clipboard against his chest, silently ordering him to hold it. “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of practice?”

“Y-yes, of course. I apologize for interrupting” Nico blushed, “So I will leave you and-“

“Hold it” he said and Nico went still.

In truth, Nico was sort of intimidated by the man – even though he would never admit it out loud. At first glance, he seemed odd. At the time, he had wondered how such a small man was able to handle a group this large. Then he got to see firsthand why he was right for the job. Nico has never seen a man more passionate about screaming bloody murder to a team of high school boys if they ever tried to cross him again.

It wasn’t pretty.

Nico awkwardly stood by his side while he reviewed what looked to be a dietary plan and workout regimens. Coach muttered under his breath about a few things, asked Nico about coach Mellie and snickered about his appearance again.

“Nico!” Someone cheerily called out so he looked up to wave at Percy. “Hey!”

“Hello Percy...and Jason” he smiled, nodding to the tall blue eyed blonde that was only a step behind Percy. Percy tossed him a curious look, as if surprised that he was actually standing there before him. It looked like he wanted to say something but Coach Hedge started cursing again.

“Jackson, Grace, get back out there and do the damn drills!” he snapped. Percy ignored him the second he returned to his reading, and of course, he completely forgets about Nico. How much longer was he suppose to wait? Nico entertained the thought of making his escape now but Jason and Percy were here.

“What are you-”

“-doing here?” Nico finished for him, “I had to deliver a packet...” he waved his hand, briefly glancing at the coach. Sure enough, he wasn’t taking an interest in him anymore. He hastily handed the clipboard over to Jason, “But I actually need to go back now so...”

“W-wait” Jason reached out, gently pulling him back when he stepped away, and blushing as he said, “You can hang around here too, coach won’t mind, right?” They all turned to the man but he merely grunted and turned a page, utterly invested in what he was reading.

“Eh...I don’t think that’s such a good idea...” Nico fidgeted, prying Jason’s hand off his arm and sighing tiredly, “I have soccer practice...”

“Hazel told us you’ve been working hard though so why don’t you just relax” Percy chuckled, pushing past Jason to pull Nico along anyways.

“P-Percy!” he stuttered.

“We can play catch or something” he grinned brightly. Jason tossed the clipboard to the ground and smiled down at Nico himself.

“We won’t make you do anything excessive so don’t worry.”

“I have plenty to worry about” Nico muttered, his gaze wandering over to the other boys on the field as they wrestled each other to the ground. Dear lord... _this_ was a sport? Frank was the first to notice him with the two and he frowned in confusion.

“Nico? What’s up buddy, why are you here?”

“Jason and Percy won’t let me go” he huffed and wiggled about.

“Aw come on, we just like having you around” Percy teased, flinging his arm around his shoulder to get him closer. Nico went stiff as a board and blinked at Percy like he was seeing him for the first time. He’s doing it again. More touching, more hugging and weirdly enough, more slapping hands as Jason hurried over to pull Nico _out_ of his hold.

“We talked about this you idiot!” he growled lowly at him before tossing Nico a cheerful smile. With narrowed eyes, Nico watched the two carefully. The tension between them was almost nonexistent but still there. Were they fighting or something? Frank cut in though and playfully shoved Percy away, a ball perfectly nestled in his hand before he expertly threw it to Percy.

“I guess it can’t be helped” Frank chuckled lightly, easily catching the ball Percy threw back and offering it to Nico this time, “Here, you can throw this if you want.”

Nico eyed it curiously before actually taking it. “This is...a ball?”

“Uh...yeah...haven’t you ever thrown a football?”

“No” Nico immediately shook his head, “I can’t say I have.”

“Oh” Frank reeled back, somehow not expecting that answer. He rubbed the back of his neck, probably unsure what to say next but he shared a look with Jason before waving Percy back over. “Well I guess we can teach you.”

The three of them spent the next few minutes showing him how to hold it much less throw it. Jason wrapped his large hands around his, guiding him through the process as he explained why it was shaped the way it is. “Your fingers go here...” he mumbled softly, allowing the pads of his fingers to trace the white lacing that crossed along the oddly shaped ball, “This will help make it spin...”

“Now try throwing it” Percy suggested. Nico nodded, doing as he was told but the ball slipped from his hand the moment Jason let go and it fell to the ground. Nico blushed.

“S-sorry...”

Jason shook his head in amusement and retrieved the ball for him, “That’s okay, all you need is practice.”

Nico eventually got the hang of it, Will joining at some point after finishing his own set of drills. He watched beside Percy as Jason and Frank kept throwing the ball at him. Due to his lack of skill, he kept dropping the thing, but neither of them laughed. He had to say it was quite frustrating every time the ball hit the ground but otherwise, he quite enjoyed himself.

Coach Hedge would still blow his whistle from time to time though he didn’t care that Nico was still here. Admittedly, he’s begun to feel more relaxed then he has these past few days. Maybe Percy was right about him exerting himself. But keeping busy wasn’t so bad either. The amount of work he was juggling between school, ballet and soccer was no different from the tasks he was burdened with back in Italy.

In fact, it was far less stressful than one might think, and far less _boring_. 

He was completely absorbed in a game of catch with all of them when suddenly a ball collided with the side of his face. He toppled to the ground. Nico, momentarily dazed, caught the sound of hysterical laughter. Someone hastily reached his side and gently cupped his face.

“Shit Nico are you alright?”

It was Will.

The collision hardly hurt him. Nico was just stunned that he’d been hit with a _football_. There’s a first for everything he supposed. He took Will’s hand and smiled reassuringly, “I’m fine.”

“You fucker” he now heard Percy growl, “You did that on purpose!”

“Percy calm down” Frank pulled him back. Nico stood with Will and watched as Jason and Frank put some distance between Percy and Dylan. At this point he’s not even surprised to find him at the root of Percy’s sudden hostility. And although he was irritated by him as well, Nico has already grown tired of these ridiculous antics. For once he’d like to enjoy himself without the bully trying to start something.

Nico frowned deeply when Dylan simply smirked, “Chill dude, it was just an accident.” He snickered though and Nico can clearly see the joy he was getting out of seeing Percy angered. While he thought it peculiar that his friend was acting this way for him, Nico faced Dylan and sighed.

 _“Come mai sei diventato così antiquato?”_ Nico shook his head. “I just don’t understand...” he muttered softly. The boy’s pleased smile slipped into that of a small frown as he blinked in confusion, but so did the others around him.

After a moment of silence, he balled his fists in anger and strode up to him in quick succession, “The fuck did you just say to me?” He tried to reach out and take a hold of him but Frank shoved past Jason and Percy to push him back himself.

“That’s enough of that, Dylan. Get back” he grunted, putting more effort into placating the bully than he did before.

Nico still couldn’t fathom it, Dylan’s ways. If Bianca could see the unmistakable grudge Dylan held for him, would she still be able to look past it and reason with him. Was it even possible? He promised he’d give it a try, and as time would have it, reveal a truth, but for now, Nico didn’t utter a sound when Dylan shoved Frank off him and struck him across the face. Everyone else stood there, frozen in shock as Nico straightened and glared heatedly. He ignored the swelling pain that was forming on his cheek.

Dylan was in the same stunned silence as the rest of them when he saw Nico stand his ground. So when he didn’t make another attempt to hit him, Nico gently rubbed his face and turned away.

“You’re such a child” he spat, “And I don’t have the patience to deal with you anymore.”

Nico left the field and shrugged Will off when he ran after him. He should have just left the second coach forgot about him. Speaking of, he spotted the same man not too far off, and to Nico’s profound surprise, watching him leave like the rest of them. Had he seen how things had escalated? As an educator, wasn’t he suppose to stop fights? How could he stand there and do nothing?

Nico let it go though. Hopefully he saw that he’d been rather passive the entire time.

For now, he had some thinking to do. How was he going to explain to his father why there was yet another bruise on his face?

~~~

Rumors of Nico’s third fight with Dylan spread quickly in the school and to Percy’s annoyance, they have become extremely exaggerated and underhanded. Tales of how victorious Dylan came out were whispered among the students but even with the help of his friends, nothing they said shed light to the actual truth.

Even his other team mates, the guys who were _actually_ there, found it hard to believe that people would fall for such ridiculous and obvious lies.

‘Nico had cried’, they would say.

‘He had started it’, others added.

‘It was his own fault’ someone sneered.

Percy stood from his side of the table, mind finally set on teaching that asshole a lesson from where he could see him across the dining hall, laughing. It was his fault Nico was having a bad day and it just didn’t seem fair to him that he’d be the one bragging about how easily he beat the shit out of Nico.

He could see it in the way he would fake his smile, especially when Leo or Cecil asked how he was doing. Nico was feeling down again.

It was Charles Beckendorf who shoved him back in his seat while the rest of them sadly smiled. “Don’t”, he hissed, his dark calloused hand remaining on his shoulder just in case, “I know you’re pissed but you gotta let it go.”

“Let it go!” he repeated, his eyes narrowing drastically at his tall handsome friend.

“Percy calm down!” Jason snapped at him next, “You know if you go up there and start a fight it’ll only cause Nico more trouble.”

Percy huffed, not liking this one bit, but nodded his head anyways.

“Can’t help but give the kid props for sticking it out so far”, Charles then chuckled, nodding over to the right where they had a clear view of Nico smiling next Frank and Hazel.  They were coming towards them but Percy still frowned when he caught the students around him snickering in his passing.

There was a discolored welt on his left cheek the size of a tennis ball and it looked absolutely painful. Reyna stood by his other side holding a bag of ice, silently deciding to help press the pack against his injured face. Nico was adorably embarrassed about receiving such care but otherwise let it be.

Percy still wished he could make it better for Nico. Even though he was trying his best to ignore all this scrutiny from everyone, Percy had a feeling it was only a matter of time before the talk starts getting to him. He may seem cheerful at first glance but his sad eyes were telling a different story.

The only bright side to this is the respect the rest of his friends suddenly have for Nico. Charles surprised Nico by briefly hugging him the moment he was close enough for that. Nico blushed brighter now that they’ve tugged him in the middle of their group.

“Don’t be so rough with him” Hazel scolded Will, pinching his arm as it wrapped itself around Nico’s shoulders.

Will flinched, rubbing the sore spot as he grumbled an apology. Reyna pressed the ice pack to Nico’s cheek again, “Don’t move” she chided.

Percy watched Nico silently, considering the thought of pulling him aside to talk because despite all this nonsensical drama happening with him, he’d been meaning to ask Nico out on a date. So to speak.

Basically he just wanted to spend some alone time with him. Will was going to have that honor this coming weekend, so why couldn’t he. Then again, it was with his family but still. He wants that. If only for a moment.

But for the first time since this morning, Nico seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. Percy liked seeing him so carefree. He had his fair share of bad days so he wasn’t about to act selfish now when it was obvious Nico needed this.

Percy could wait a little longer.

It was strange though. Lately, he’s been beside himself with worry and it wasn’t like him to be so easily bothered by school fight that didn’t concern him. He had no reason to be involved. In fact, before he could care less about what Dylan did with others and it wasn’t like it was his job to put him in his place.

But ever since Nico arrived, after his fascination with him rooted more deeply inside, Percy wanted nothing more than to protect him. Jason was mad that this ‘fascination with Nico’ was a simple case of unwanted lust towards someone who, for the first time in his high school life, had no sexual or romantic interest in him.

Honestly that _had_ been the case, but not anymore. He’s become competitive. He’s become jealous. He’s harbored ill feelings towards his own damn cousin for going to a ball with someone he’d gone after first. He was currently peeved with Will that he’d be spending the weekend with Nico – and his family.

Let it be known that he’s become completely demented about wanting something – or someone – this badly. Most of the girls in this school practically threw themselves at him. Worshipped the very ground he walked. They’ve become these besotted fools who dreamed about him at night and stalked at school. And although at the beginning it had been amusing, it has also started to feel unsatisfying.

Nico doesn’t act that way with him. Or rather he makes an effort to keep his distance. He’s careful about not hurting his feeling either, and it was sweet, but Percy still wanted more.

Sometimes he just couldn’t understand Nico.

He didn’t think anyone could be this dense and while his innocence was charming, his lack of perception in the matters of intimacy and romantic relations were dull at best. It was quite evident in what happened next.

Nico was introduced to Silena Beauregard, Beckendorf’s girlfriend, her smile making the room ten times brighter if possible. She was a sweet and kind girl, the captain of her cheerleading team, tall, beautiful, and every boy’s wet dream.

Unfazed, Nico shyly smiled in greeting. A shyness that comes from meeting someone new and not knowing what to say. Then he turned back to Frank and Hazel. It was interesting to say the least. Either Nico was incredibly modest or he just had no interest in staring at girls. Maybe it was both. What if he just had no interest at all?

Percy now idly wonders where Nico’s _interests_ lay. Did that include boys and girls? He’s had his doubts about that before but something in his gut told him Nico didn’t like labels. He’s clear about not judging people and Percy instantly liked that about him. But it was hard to determine if Nico had the slightest interest in him. That makes his efforts all so incredibly frustrating.

All he was asking for is a chance. A chance to possibly prove himself. At what he actually wasn’t sure yet but for now, he wants to get closer.

The way things are now, he’s not going to get any lucky. Percy watched in what one could only describe as brooding silence as more of his friends huddled around Nico. He’s gotten quite popular among them but he hadn’t known the extent of it when another girl stopped by.

Percy blinked in surprise. Oh. He recognized her. Was it Lacy? Silena’s new recruit and the girl Nico saved from humiliation a few days ago.

Nico smiled and stepped closer to her to be somewhat alone. In her arms, she clutched a folded hoodie. Percy didn’t know what they were saying but Nico seemed happy to see her. In a matter of seconds she thrusts the hoodie Nico’s way and blushes brightly when she leans forward to kiss cheek.

Nico flinched back, his eyes wide as if stunned by her actions but before he could say anything to her, Lacy left with her group of friends. Percy didn’t like it. His jealously was bubbling again.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one that was watching because Hazel started laughing.  

Nico was struck with sudden confusion. “Why did she... run away?” he blinked.

“Nico” she exasperated, “She was just embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed? Of what?”

“God you’re so hopeless” she shook her head, “But if you must know, I think she’s developed a crush on you. Don’t be mean okay.”

“Oh” Nico mused silently about it, his mind apparently not wrapping around the idea of someone ‘liking’ him until finally he blushes. “M-maybe I should go talk to her. I’ll be right back okay” he informed her.

What now? Percy sat up straighter, eyes glued to Nico’s suddenly retreating form. Wait just a darn second. Is that really all it took? Has Percy been wasting all this time dancing around an oblivious Nico when all he had to do was be straight with him?

If he had been incredibly open with him from the very start, would Nico hesitate in giving him an answer? And what was he about to do? Why was he going after Lacy? He wanted to follow but Hazel suddenly sat next him and frowned.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. I swear it’s like watching a fly miss an open window.”

“Wha-”

“I mean you trying to go after my brother...” she sighed and faced him properly. “I’m only going to help you once so don’t _F_ this up okay.”

“O...kay.”

“Honestly, I don’t like you very much because of all the heartbreaking you do but Frank seems to think you’re good and I’ll take his word for it.”

“What are you talking abo-”

“Shush” she cut him off and grumbled a comment about him being just a common pervert. “You won’t get anywhere with Nico if you play subtly games. Teasing isn’t going to get you anywhere either. The best thing to do is to be more honest with him. Being direct helps too. Romance and love with other people is a foreign concept to my brother. Doesn’t really understand it when it involves him but if you really want him to notice you then let him know you’re interested first.”

With that she stands to take her leave and wanders over to her boyfriend’s side. Of all the people he was friends with, Hazel didn’t seem to hold him in high regards even though she sometimes hung out with him. Mostly due to Frank.

If anything she didn’t approve of all the sleeping around he did but now she was giving him pointers to a way around Nico’s heart. It was surprising to say the least.

Maybe she was just pitying him. Either case, Percy had to make quick work of getting Nico alone. He stood to leave and it seemed fine until Will and Jason stood with him. He faced them defiantly and started walking towards the exit with the two tailing right beside him.

“As if I’d let you make the first move” Jason grunted next to him.

“A pervert like you will only end up defiling his innocence” Will added with a glare.

Percy just smirked and ignored them. He spotted Nico down the hall, alone. Whatever may come Percy was still determined to get him all to himself. No matter what. Even if that meant competing with his two closest friends. He was selfish like that.

He strode forward, radiating confidence, but he stopped dead in his track when Nico was suddenly stopped by someone else. A boy he didn’t recognize and obviously not from this school. He stood out quite unexpectedly.

It could be the extravagant, formal way he dressed up or the guards that seemed to be standing close by. Whatever the case it was an odd sight to begin with and one that all three of them found alarming.

In his hands were a bouquet of flowers and a small wrapped gift. Nico hesitantly took them in his arms but without warning, he pulled his admirer into the nearest empty room he could find. They didn’t come out for a long time. He could attest to that because he spent the rest of lunch waiting for Nico.

It was then that he discovered something. He, nor Jason or Will, were the only ones after Nico. If anything they were hardly the first – or the last for that matter – that were failing to catch his attention. They’re not even worth a drop in his bucket. Because as it turns out, he had a line of suitors waiting to get a chance with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you all enjoy it? Leave a comment and tell what you all thought.  
> I truly enjoy reading the comments you leave for me.
> 
> By the way, I'm super busy with personal things and school. It's why I haven't posted anything for a while. Honestly, I don't know how long it will take me to post the next chapter but hopefully not too long. 
> 
> Until next time:)


End file.
